Arranjado
by Coelha-chan
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Shikamaru tem uma missão em Suna, que deve ser realizada antes da morte de Tsunade. Mas existem mais coisas reservadas para ele além da uma viagem de ida e volta e seu pagamento.
1. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e esta fic está sendo postada sem nenhuma intenção de lucro e/ou vantagem.

**Rating**: T - com probabilidade de mudança mais para frente.

**Avisos: **Essa fic não foi escrita por mim, é uma tradução da original em inglês _Arranged_, escita pela brilhante autora e grande amiga PSITeleport. Foi ela quem autorizou que eu fizesse a tradução e aqui postasse. O link da história original e da página da autora encontram-se na minha lista de favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um <strong>

**Inesperado**

- Você não pode estar sério.

- Não ria, Kankuro. Eu estou cansado.

- Então você vai cometer suicídio com ajuda da nossa irmã?

- Ela não vai me matar. Vai me agradecer. Um dia.

- Não espere por isso.

- Você tem que entender. Eu não faria isso com ela se as coisas não houvessem se encaixado perfeitamente. É o melhor para Suna e, mais importante, é o melhor para ela.

- Mais importante? Mesmo?

- Eu espero que você não espalhe essa sua opinião particular por aí. Confio em você.

- Ela vai te acusar de brincar de Deus.

- Ela estaria certa.

- Ela vai dizer que você está a tratando como criança.

- Isso é ridículo. Se ela fosse uma criança, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

- Gaara... Ela vai te chamar de O-tousan.

- ... Estou preparado para isso.

- Sabe, sua auto-confiança está _me_ deixando irritado, e nem sou sua peça de sacrifício.

- Desculpe. Você está livre para sair e manter a discrição.

- Acho que vou aceitar a oferta. Mas boa sorte. Ela vai te atacar. Deve ir direto nas suas partes baixas.

- Obrigado pelo aviso.

- Como se você precisasse.

**X X X**

Shikamaru se arrastou pela porta da frente, tirando suas sandálias e deixando-as no hall. Ele havia terminado as aulas do dia e eram 3 da tarde, hora de seu cochilo de depois do trabalho. E ele precisava do cochilo. Aquelas crianças estavam incontroláveis, lhe deram uma dor de cabeça lá pelas 11 horas e ainda não tinha passado. Mas ele não podia culpá-los, era sempre assim na primavera: muita energia, muito barulho. Eles precisavam estar ao ar livre, não em uma sala de aula aprendendo coisas que provavelmente nunca usariam. _Ele_ precisava estar ao ar livre. E iria. Depois seu cochilo.

Pelo menos aquele era o plano. Subiu as escadas, sentindo seu cérebro se contorcer dolorosamente dentro de seu crânio a cada degrau (16 ao todo). Percorreu o corredor até o quarto que dividia com Chouji , tirou o colete e a camisa, porque não, e deitou-se de bruços na cama. Suspirou e deixou seu corpo pesar sobre o colchão. Estava cansado, com calor e com o cérebro um pouco danificado. Esse cochilo ia ser maravilhoso.

Uma batida soou na porta. Ele sentiu seus olhos se abrirem lentamente, pois já estavam selados com suor e sono. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Seus planos não poderiam ser interrompidos, pelo menos não até que ele cumprisse a parte do cochilo. Bateram outra vez e ele percebeu que era seu pai. Se fosse sua mãe as batidas seriam mais altas, bruscas, e pontuadas por ordens e sons de agitação. Chouji e Ino não bateriam, e os pais deles geralmente não tinham muitos motivos para irem ao segundo andar. Mas seu pai tinha, e as batidas eram pacientes. Entediadas até.

Ele gemeu e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Talvez conseguisse se sufocar. Será que funcionaria? Seria uma boa desculpa para ignorar seu pai naquele momento? Provavelmente não.

- Entre – finalmente chamou com o rosto ainda afundado no travesseiro. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e os passos de seu pai sobre o chão de madeira.

- Shikamaru.

- O que?

- Você tem uma missão.

O Nara mais novo virou a cabeça no travesseiro até conseguir ver seu pai. Piscou.

- Eu tenho?

Shikaku confirmou solenemente.

- Não pode esperar? Uma hora ou duas?

O pai dele cruzou os baços e simplesmente ficou parado ao lado da cama, quieto por um longo momento. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz estava sóbria.

- Você deve completar essa missão antes que Tsunade morra.

Shikamaru sentou-se rapidamente, ignorando a pontada de dor que sentiu em seu olho direito. Pela maneira com que seu pai havia falado... parecia que o tempo de Tsunade era mais curto do que o previsto. Haviam dito que ela ainda tinha algumas semanas.

- Ela está tão mal assim?

Os olhos de Shikaku não estavam focados em nada, voltados para algum lugar particular. Ele finalmente balançou a cabeça levemente e sua voz ficou mais suave, como se existisse nos dois planos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Ela só tem mais alguns dias. Teremos sorte se ela tiver mais uma semana, mas a previsão agora é que sejam três ou quatro dias. E a sua missão requer que você reporte ao Kazekage, então tem que se apressar.

- Essa é minha missão? Reportar ao Gaara?

- Eu disse que sua missão _requer_ que você reporte a ele.

- Ele vai me dar o resto da missão, então?

- Sim.

A cabeça de Shikamaru começou a rodar. Três ou quatro dias. Viagem súbita para Suna. O Kazekage. Dor de cabeça. _Nenhum cochilo._

- _Você _não estava em Suna há pouco tempo?

- Estava - Shikaku respondeu enquanto olhava pela janela, claramente distraído.

- Minha missão é relacionada à sua?

Shikaku se virou para o filho, dando-lhe total atenção pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no quarto. Seu tom de voz não permitiu discussões.

- Eu sugiro que comece a se preparar para a viagem, Shikamaru. O tempo é curto.

* * *

><p>NT: As famílias do Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estão morando juntas porque Konoha está sendo reconstruida e ainda não tem casa pra todo mundo. A PSI começou a escrever essa história na época da invasão do Pein, e ela era paralela ao mangá até o Kishimoto resolver dar um fim apressado no Danzo. A fic estava sendo postada no orkut, mas vou continuar com a tradução aqui com algumas alterações que foram feitas na original e atualizadas agora. Espero que gostem, e as reviews serão transmitidas à autora.


	2. Sem Foco

**Capítulo 2 **

**Sem Foco**

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Não grite comigo, Yoshino. Eu estou cansado.

- Então você está desistindo? Vai jogar seu filho para os cachorros?

- A irmã do Kazekage não é um cachorro. E não é uma questão de desistir. Existem vários motivos pelos quais eu apoio o que vai acontecer.

- Posso dizer todas as razões pelas quais eu _não_ aprovo?

- Posso te parar?

- Ele é seu filho, Shikaku, o que você está fazendo com ele é uma barbárie. Você pode imaginar ter 16 anos e não ter escolha num assunto como esse? E não é só com ele que estou preocupada, essa garota... não sabemos nada sobre ela! Como ela é, se eles vão se dar bem, coisas assim. E se ela fizer da vida dele um inferno?

- Eu considerei tudo isso, acredite em mim. Não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil. Mas você sabe o quão tênue está nossa aliança com Suna nesse momento. Danzou tem sede de sangue. Precisamos de um laço adicional entre nossas Vilas, algo que ele não pode negar facilmente.

- Você sabe o que isso vai parecer, não sabe?

- Não não posso me dar ao luxo de me importar.

- Você está começando uma guerra civil e jogando seu filho no meio dela. Me dê uma razão para eu deixar você dormir na minha cama de novo.

- Seus pés doem quando você fica com frio?

- Não me provoque, Shikaku. Ainda não concordei com você.

- Eu sinto muito.

- E não diga que não importa se eu concordar ou não.

- Eu não ia fazer isso.

- Mas é verdade.

- Você não pode me punir pelo que está acontecendo, Yoshino. Eu não faço as regras.

- Não, mas você as usa quando são favoráveis a sua causa.

- ...

- Diga alguma coisa!

- Eu te amo.

- Você não vai se safar com isso! Pensa que eu não sei quando você está tentando fugir de algum assunto?

- O que você fez para o jantar? Cheira bem.

- Você pelo menos o avisou?

- É aquele negócio de atum, não é?

- Covarde.

**X X X**

Shikamaru chegou a Suna em tempo recorde. Depois de arrumar suas coisas já estava na estrada em onze minutos, e ao cair da noite já estava na metade do caminho para Kawa. Nunca ninguém tinha feito nada parecido, ou pelo menos ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. Mas estava correndo contra a morte e a morte tinha seus meios de trapacear. Então se movia o mais rápido que podia, só parando para descansar quando fosse absolutamente necessário, pequenas paradas para comer e quando percebia que a exaustão poderia se apoderar dele, tirava breves cochilos.

Depois de dois dias correndo, ele entrou em Suna perto da meia noite. Estava desesperado para ir direto para o hotel, tomar um banho e dormir até que seu estômago o acordasse. Mas tinha que ver Gaara antes. Nem podia ter certeza se Tsunade havia sobrevivido aos dois dias de viagem que havia gasto para chegar a Suna, então não havia tempo a perder. Se Gaara achasse que a reunião poderia esperar até o outro dia, seria decisão dele.

Depois de dizer o que havia ido fazer lá para um sentinela desconfiado, foi forçado a se sentar no chão poeirento e esperar por quase uma hora. Mas foi um tempo bem aproveitado e ele dormiu recostado no portão até que sentiu as sandálias pesadas do guarda chutando-o nas costelas. Depois o homem o levou até a mansão e por escadas quase intermináveis até o escritório do Kazekage. Depois de conferir se Gaara estava pronto para receber o visitante, deixou Shikamaru entrar.

A primeira coisa que Shikamaru percebeu é que parecia que um tornado havia passado pelo escritório. Literalmente. Nada estava no lugar, as coisas se espalhavam pelo chão. No meio da pilha de livros e objetos quebrados havia muitas folhas de papel soltas, como se os livros houvessem sido rasgados. O chão do centro do aposento, onde ficava a mesa do Gaara, estava limpo.

A segunda coisa que ele percebeu foi Temari. Ela estava de pé ao lado da mesa, tão rígida que o Nara se perguntou momentaneamente se ela era real. Os lábios estavam apertados numa linha dura, brancos nas bordas. Seus olhos estavam frios e duros, e sangue escorria por sua face vindo de um ferimento na cabeça. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para limpá-lo. O leque estava ao lado dela, totalmente aberto e por cima de alguns livros, como se houvesse sido jogado no chão furiosamente.

Kankurou estava atrás de Temari, segurando-a pelos ombros. Estava quase tão rígido quanto a irmã. E Gaara estava sentado à mesa, com a expressão impassível de sempre. Se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de expressão.

Obviamente nada parecia normal, a não ser Gaara. Mas Shikamaru estava tão cansado que seu cérebro não registrou como se fosse uma situação possivelmente perigosa, mais como um sonho perturbador. O vermelho intenso do sangue escorrendo pelo rosto pálido de Temari parecia dramático e surreal. O leque, a bagunça... a imagem toda fazia-o sentir falta da sua casa e da sua cama, onde ele geralmente dormia tão bem que não se lembrava de sonhos como aquele.

- Entre - a voz de Gaara tirou-o do devaneio. O ruivo se levantou e esperou que Shikamaru se aproximasse, pisando numa pilha de coisas irreconhecíveis.

- Kazekage-sama. - Shikamaru disse enquanto se curvava. Na maioria das vezes era só "Gaara", mas quando estava numa missão se obrigava a reconhecer a posição superior do outro shinobi. E a atmosfera estava tão tensa que ele ficaria mais confortável sendo formal. - Está tudo bem?

Os três irmãos ficaram em silêncio por um longo e desconfortável momento, até que Gaara fez um gesto para que o guarda fosse embora e a porta se fechou com um clique.

A falta de respostas o incomodou.

- Desculpe por aparecer tão tarde, - continuou – mas meu pai me disse que essa missão tem um limite de tempo restrito.

Um pigarreio debochado escapou de Temari. Shikamaru se virou para olhá-la, mas ela parecia a mesma e seu rosto não dava nenhuma indicação de que ela o havia ouvido. Mas obviamente ouvira.

- O que? - ele perguntou.

A loira apertou a mandíbula e balançou a cabeça bem devagar, de um lado para o outro. Seus olhos continuaram focados à sua frente. Em Gaara.

- Seu pai tem razão – Gaara disse – sobre o fato de estarmos trabalhando com um curto limite de tempo. Posso assumir que ele não te contou quais são suas ordens?

- Ele disse que você faria essa parte.

O ruivo concordou.

- Você parece exausto – ele acenou e indicou sua própria cadeira – Sinta-se à vontade para sentar. Em breve você estará de pé novamente.

Shikamaru olhou longamente para a cadeira, mas sabia que sentar seria um erro. Se não fosse pelo fato de que toda a atenção dele estava dirigida para o ato de se manter de pé e não cair de cara no chão de madeira, já estaria dormindo.

- Estou bem.

- Vou me desculpar antecipadamente. – Gaara comentou – Tem muita coisa para ser tratada num curto período de tempo, e eu não sei do que você já sabe. Essencialmente, a aliança de Suna e Konoha está em perigo. Danzo tornou notória a sua insatisfação com a aliança e temos certeza de que ele não vai renovar o tratado depois que Tsunade morrer. Acho que não preciso explicar o quão importante é ter Konoha como amiga ao invés de inimiga.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ele suspeitou que sua missão tivesse algo a ver com a segurança da aliança, devido ao curto tempo, e durante a viagem pensou em vários planos para apresentar ao Kazekage caso sua opinião tática fosse pedida. Mas nenhum deles era muito prático e todos tinham risco de perda de vidas de civis. Estava esperando que Gaara tivesse mais informações que o ajudassem a pensar em algo mais efetivo e mais seguro.

- As informações que vou compartilhar com você são classificadas como Alta Prioridade. É meu dever te avisar que compartilhá-las com qualquer outra pessoa, ninja, civil, não humana, implica em pena de morte.

Shikamaru conteve um bocejo. Já ouvira aquilo tantas vezes que agora soava como uma canção de ninar.

- Entendido.

- Uma parcela de Konoha se opõe fortemente à Danzo. Há dois meses como Hokage ele já tomou uma série de decisões que eles entendem não ter interesse no bem estar dos cidadãos.

Essa informação teve o poder de acordar Shikamaru, ainda que um pouco. Claro que ele sabia que existia uma parcela de pessoas que se opunham a Danzo, mas Gaara fez com que parecesse que eles eram organizados.

- Francamente, – Gaara interrompeu seus pensamentos – eles estão mais preocupados com o fato de que Danzo pode usar a Raiz como um exército pessoal. É altamente suspeito, uma vez que ele tem todos os ninjas de Konoha sob seu comando.

- Certo.

- Esse grupo estava relutante em agir, obviamente. Nenhum ninja quer ter traição em suas mentes ou em seus registros. Mas recentemente, as mortes coincidentes de Utatane Koharu e Mitokado Homura fizeram com que reconsiderassem.

- Espere um minuto. – Shikamaru interrompeu – Você está falando em golpe de Estado?

- Eles preferem usar o termo "reivindicação".

Shikamaru gemeu. Inacreditável. Já havia pensado naquilo inúmeras vezes e chegou à mesma conclusão sempre: um golpe não funcionaria. Não era tão simples assim. Não tinham que lutar apenas contra Danzo, ou Danzo e a ANBU Raiz. Não era uma trama de assassinatos e simples troca de liderança.

Infelizmente, Danzo havia conseguido conquistar apoio de alguns dos moradores da Vila, incluindo o daimyo. Ele havia conseguido convencer muitas pessoas de que os Hokages anteriores eram os responsáveis por todos os problemas de Konoha pelas últimas duas gerações, e ele próprio era uma espécie de messias que poderia protegê-los de qualquer problema. Era estúpido, principalmente porque a maioria das pessoas não enxerga além da ponta de seu nariz em se tratando se política, e Danzo havia usado aquilo a seu favor como um manipulador experiente.

- Quem foi o idiota que bolou esse plano?

- O idiota seria seu pai.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos.

- O que?

- Quando ele esteve aqui semana passada, me explicou seu plano. Ele está bem confiante de que consegue colocar Kakashi no lugar de Danzou em pouco tempo, e com pouco derramamento de sangue. Julgando pela sua reação, você não sabia que seu pai era o líder do grupo anti-Danzo?

O aposento girou ao seu redor, mas o Nara piscou para tentar manter o foco. Estava surpreso. Há quanto tempo o Velho estava metido naquilo? E tinha conseguido mantê-lo completamente alheio. Como? E por que?

- Tem certeza de que ele não estava bêbado quando falou com você?

- Se estava não importa. _Eu_ estava perfeitamente lúcido. E achei que o plano dele era brilhante.

Ao ouvir isso, Temari deixou escapar outro som de frustração. Shikamaru olhou para ela; podia sentir chakra irradiando dela. O ar estralava com eletricidade ao redor da loira e Kankuro, atrás da irmã, fez uma careta como se estivesse com dor.

- Pode me machucar o quanto quiser – Kankuro disse para ela – Não vou te soltar até ter certeza de que você não vai matá-lo.

Ela não respondeu, como se nem tivesse ouvido. O rosto de Kankurou se contorceu um pouco mais.

- Ai..

Shikamaru teve um impulso incontrolável de ir para longe dela, o que ele fez indo de maneira disfarçada mais para perto do Gaara, e assim não teriam que conversar através da mesa.

- Tudo bem, me dê o plano – começou enquanto esfregava o rosto tentando se concentrar – Eu farei meu melhor para ficar com a mente aberta.

- Os planos do seu pai são centrados em ter o apoio direto de Suna, e eu falo no sentido militar.

- Espere, espere. – Shikamaru só tinha ouvido uma frase e já havia descoberto a falha fatal. Seu pai deveria estar perdendo a mão. – Ter o apoio de Suna não vai fazer com que o grupo anti-Danzo conquiste a simpatia dos civis, muito pelo contrário. Muitos deles ainda são desconfiados... Faz só três anos que vocês nos traíram. Não os culpo, mas os outros não tem a mesma perspectiva. E é por esse motivo que a aliança era tão instável em primeiro lugar.

- A mente tão aberta... – Kankuro comentou - _Ai_, Temari!

- Só estou sendo realista.

- Mas você ainda não sabe de tudo. – Gaara interrompeu - Existem meios legítimos para criar esse sentimento de "simpatia" nos cidadãos de Konoha, e aí aí que você entra.

- Okay...

Gaara fez uma pausa, e por um momento ele pareceu efetivamente humano. Shikamaru pôde ver um pouco de incerteza nos olhos verdes do Kazekage, e a sensação de que o ruivo estava pisando em terreno que não lhe era familiar.

- Até agora, todos nós pensamos de maneira lógica. Seu pai gastou semanas tentando encontrar uma maneira de ganhar as pessoas que são simpáticas ao Danzo, tentando fazê-las usar a razão. Mas ele percebeu que apelar para a lógica humana não é fácil, especialmente em tempos de crise como a que Konoha está passando. A recente invasão, a morte iminente da Godaime, a reconstrução, tudo isso faz com que as pessoas fiquem na defensiva. Faz com que eles prefiram uma mão forte à um coração misericordioso.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Shikamaru estava se sentido completamente perdido. Ele compreendia o sentido das palavras de Gaara, mas ainda não entendia como elas se aplicavam à ele.

- Então...

- Eles estão agindo baseados em emoções, Shikamaru. É aí que temos que influenciá-los.

Gaara olhou para ele como se ele fosse capaz de descobrir o resto por conta própria, mas ele ainda estava confuso.

- Eu não...

De repente, a voz de Temari sobrepôs- se às outras, dura e fria.

- Eles vão nos casar! _Esse_ é o ponto, ok? Eles vão nos casar. Gaara, você é péssimo nisso!

Shikamaru olhou para Temari. O rosto dela não estava mais pálido, mas intensamente vermelho, de um jeito que contrastava com o cabelo loiro. Parecia que a fúria não era uma possibilidade, era inevitável. Mas o que ela havia dito... não fazia sentido. Uma palavra... colocada na frase... para a qual ele não tinha capacidade de compreensão. Algo sem relação nenhuma com assuntos mlitares.

Ele repetiu a palavra estranha, desenhando sua forma com seus lábios.

- Casar? – Um verbo... relacionado à união de um homem e uma mulher, _claramente_ algo que não era uma estratégia de guerra. – Casar quem?

- _Nós_. - ela respondeu, sua voz falhando.

- Eu e você?

- _Sim_.

O cérebro dele lutou para entender mas continuou fazendo perguntas, esperando que as respostas trouxessem alguma claridade.

- Com quem?

Temari tremeu, mal contendo as próprias emoções.

- _Um com o outro_, Nara. Você está acordado?

Ele foi dominado pela frustração. Frustração por sua própria exaustão, frustração pelo tom sarcástico da Temari. Respondeu nervoso.

- _Não_. Eu tive um total de nove... - parou de falar, lembrando-se do cochilo no portão. - Não, d_ez_ horas de sono nos últimos três dias. O que esperava?

- Muito, eu acho. - ela rebateu.

Kankurou riu com aquilo, mas Shikamaru mal ouviu. Ele estava começando a entender as coisas agora.

- Eles querem que a gente se case?

Foi a vez de Temari rir, mas enquanto a risada do Kankurou havia sido genuína, a dela era ácida.

- Não. – ela respondeu – Isso insinuaria que teríamos escolha.

- É uma ordem. – ele completou.

A Sabaku não disse nada. Aparente ela havia chegado ao limite.

Shikamaru sentiu que talvez ele também houvesse chegado ao dele. Não havia nenhuma chance de adormecer acidentalmente, mas agora que toda a sua energia estava focada nas informações novas, sentiu que seu joelhos estavam um pouco fracos, então ele aceitou a cadeira que fora oferecida por Gaara. Então ele se recostou, descansou sua cabeça no encosto e esticou as pernas para que não suportasse nenhum peso do próprio corpo. Ele precisava de toda a sua energia para _pensar_.

Entendia agora o que Gaara queria dizer com apelar à emoção dos cidadãos. Um tratado normal com Suna seria facilmente negado por aqueles que não o escreveram, e Danzo não apoiaria um tratado de maneira alguma. Mas um casamento tinha um ar de, na falta de palavra melhor para usar, realidade. Era uma maneira de criar laços indestrutíveis entre famílias, e no caso dele e Temari, poderia criar esses laços entre vilas. Os cidadãos de Konoha teriam uma razão muito melhor para acreditar em Suna, se eles deixaram Temari casar com um dos, o que, homens comuns de Konoha?

Não, não um homem comum. O filho do homem que estava liderando a rebelião contra Danzo. Aquilo transformaria os Nara em algo pertencente à classe aristrocática. Não que os Nara não fossem um Clã influente bem respeitado, mas apenas por sua inteligência e poder de julgamento, além das contribuições na área da medicina. Eles nunca quiseram poder, deixando essa tarefa para os Clãs mais ambiciosos, aqueles com força física e motivação.

Mas agora seu pai estava usando aquela influência e a posição que tinha no Conselho para criar algo em que Konoha pudesse se espelhar. Dar a eles algo além de Danzo para se focar. Tudo para ajudar seu candidato a Hokage favorito, Kakashi. Tudo para proteger aqueles mesmos cidadãos de Danzo. E conseqüentemente, assegurar o apoio militar de Suna para seu lado. De maneira alguma Suna permitiria que Danzo ou qualquer outra pessoa ameaçasse Temari, seu marido, ou até mesmo a família de seu marido. Adicione a isso o fato de que Gaara já apoiava o herói da última batalha e pupilo de Kakashi, Naruto. A lealdade de Suna seria inabalável. Konoha não poderia questioná-la. _Danzo_ não poderia questioná-la.

Mas aquilo ainda criaria uma divisão. Haveriam aqueles que veriam a manobra de seu pai como uma maneira para chegar ao poder. E não estariam inteiramente errados. Colocaria Shikaku sob fogo cruzado e o manteria lá, pelo menos até que ele conseguisse colocar Kakashi como Hokage. E até lá sempre haveria alguém que pensaria que ele queria a posição para si mesmo. Ou talvez para seu filho. Era de dar risada.

Um casamento. Uma maneira permanente de ligar Suna a Konoha que nem Danzou poderia contestar. Uma maneira de tornar Suna bem quista por Konoha. De dar credibilidade à 'campanha' do Kakashi.

Ele sentou-se melhor na cadeira e olhou para Temari. Nem ela ou os irmãos tinham falado, dando a ele a oportunidade de absorver as coisas no tempo que precisasse. Mas agora ela o encarava com expressão quase predatória e olhos estreitos.

- Faz sentido. - Shikamaru a ela.

Num segundo os grandes olhos verdes se arregalaram, lenvando a expressão dela de predatória para incrédula.

- _O que?_

- Faz. – Shikamaru reafirmou, cansado demais para tentar imprimir convicção na própria voz – Nunca tinha considerado essa possibilidade, mas pode ser que seja a única coisa que realmente funcione. - Ele se virou para Gaara, que estava tão indiferente quanto Temari estava passional. - O único problema que eu vejo no plano é que faria mais sentido se ela se casasse com o Kakashi, ou talvez com o Naruto. Acredito que eu seja uma boa terceira escolha, mas eles são visivelmente melhores.

Algo aconteceu, então. Algo que fez com que os cabelos da nuca de Shikamaru se arrepiassem. Gaara ficou bravo. Foi sutil, mas absolutamente aterrador, e por um segundo o Nara temeu por sua vida.

- A oferta não foi feita para o Naruto ou o Kakashi – Gaara disse – Minha irmã não está à venda para quem pagar mais.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer – Shikamaru se apressou em esclarecer, se perguntando porque se importava. Não podia ver qual era a diferença, a não ser que a própria Temari houvesse expressado algum interesse nele. Usou cada fragmento de coragem que possuía para dar as costas ao ruivo e se virar para ela.

- Isso quer dizer que você foi incluída no processo de escolha?

Outra risada melancólica.

- Descobri sobre esse plano um pouco antes de você.

Ele ficou mais confuso que antes, mas pelo menos aquilo explicava o estado do escritório.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Parece algum tipo de conspiração machista. Ninguém percebe o quão errado é esse plano? – Temari exclamou.

- Meu objetivo nunca foi direcionar a sua vida, Temari – Gaara se dirigiu à irmã – Mas era uma decisão muito importante para deixar nas mãos de vocês dois.

Shikamaru sentiu aquilo de novo, a onda de chakra vindo de Temari. Kankurou gritou, finalmente soltando os ombros da loira, e ela atravessou o escritório para ficar cara a cara com Gaara.

- Não seja tão idiota - ela rosnou – Eu também amo Suna e sou leal a ela. Se eu realmente pensasse que era a única saída, claro que teria concordado. Mas quando você me _ordena_, me faz ter vontade de lutar contra você porque é uma injustiça. Você não entende?

Gaara sustentou o olhar, braços cruzados, contemplando. Finalmente concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem o que?

- A decisão é sua.

Temari o encarou desacreditada.

- Está falando sério?

- Sim, a escolha é sua. Confio em você para que tome a melhor decisão.

Ela apontou com a cabeça para Shikamaru.

- E quanto a ele?

O Nara estava no meio de um bocejo, mas conseguiu responder.

- Minhas ordens não foram dadas pelo Gaara. Infelizmente.

- Não acredito no quão indiferente você está sendo a tudo isso. Não fez nenhum comentário sexista de repúdio à mulheres. Você nem disse que era problemático!

- Oh, é problemático - ele respondeu. – Mas não acho que vá cair minha ficha até eu acordar amanhã. Depois que eu tiver tempo para ruminar toda a problemática da situação. Asseguro que vou te insultar quando discutirmos tudo isso novamente.

Temari piscou.

- Nossa, você está _realmente_ cansado.

- O que?

- Essa 'missão' é sensível ao tempo - ela explicou calmamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos – A Hokage pode morrer a qualquer momento. Por que você acha que Gaara aceitou te receber à uma da manhã?

_Então_ ele se deu conta. A missão era para ser cumprida _agora. _Não era para sentar e falar sobre potencialmente se casar com Temari. Era para_ casar_ com ela.

- Hoje? - sua voz falhou, mas ele estava longe de se sentir envergonhado – Por favor me digam que isso é uma brincadeira.

Kankurou começou a rir novamente e Temari virou-se para encarar o irmão com ódio.

- _Desculpe_! – ele disse, balançando as mãos – Mas nunca o vi tão burro!

- Não é uma brincadeira. – Gaara afirmou.

- Mas... – Shikamaru buscou mentalmente por alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, puxando as rédeas e tentando fazer com que o cavalo fosse mais devagar antes que despencasse de um penhasco – Mas um noivado não seria suficiente? Pelo menos para hoje?

- Da maneira com que eu entendo a lei de Konoha, - Gaara disse – noivados podem ser contestados pelo Hokage. Casamento, não. Mas casamento com um membro de uma Vila inimiga não seria aceito, e esse será nosso status assim que Tsunade morrer e Danzo der suas primeiras ordens. Na última transmissão nos informaram que ela ainda está viva, mas nosso tempo está se esgotando.

Shikamaru teria que acreditar no ruivo. Nunca em sua vida teve que estudar as leis de casamento de Konoha.

Afundou-se na cadeira novamente.

- Então, o que vai fazer, Temari? – Gaara se virou para a irmã.

Ela suspirou.

- Isso não é uma escolha, você sabe. Posso escolher me casar com ele ou posso escolher colocar minhas necessidades pessoais na frente da Vila e dos seus desejos.

O Kazekage concordou.

- Então você vê que nunca foi uma escolha. Porque você é uma boa cidadã e uma boa irmã. Mas acho que você precisava acreditar que se tratava de uma escolha.

A kunoichi se curvou e pegou seu leque, fechando-o cuidadosamente.

- Ainda te odeio por fazer isso comigo.

Gaara não respondeu nada.

- Vocês todos estão me tratando como uma propriedade. Até o "Faz-sentido" Shikamaru ali. E por quê? Por que sou mulher?

- Por um lado, sim. – Gaara começou – Suna...

- Ah, não precisa se _importar_! Você não precisa me explicar. Suna precisa se preocupar comigo. Konoha tem que me aceitar facilmente. Eu já entendi. Eu sou frágil e indefesa.

- Não sei sobre isso – Gaara retorquiu – Mas você está certa na parte de que Konoha te aceitaria mais facilmente do que Kankurou, por exemplo. Eles vão sentir que você está sendo confiada a eles. Veriam Knakurou mais como ameaça do que presente.

- Um _presente_!– Temari exclamou – Vocês são porcos. Cada um de vocês.

- Você é preciosa para mim, Temari. Dar você a Konoha... sim, é o maior presente que eu poderia oferecer.

A conversa era apenas um monte de ruídos para Shikamaru, por ele estar tão entorpecido, mas o silêncio súbito e pesado chamou sua atenção. Ele observou os irmãos. Temari e Kankurou encaravam Gaara com algo como surpresa nos rostos enquanto Gaara desviava o olhar para outro lugar.

Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que Temari recobrasse o controle sobre si mesma.

- Ta bem. Só... ande logo e faça. Vamos terminar logo com isso para podermos dormir.

Gaara concordou.

- Shikamaru, você está pronto?

Oh. Estavam falando com ele. Estava acontecendo, o que quer que fosse, e sua participação era necessária.

Um casamento seria considerado válido quando uma pessoa estava obviamente incapacitada mentalmente?

- Isso não foi tempo suficiente para me preparar.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe – Gaara respondeu – Pensei que seu pai tivesse te preparado.

- Como você me preparou? – Temari perguntou.

O ruivo não respondeu e voltou a falar com Shikamaru.

- Então, está pronto?

- Não – ele se levantou e esfregou um de seus ombros tensionados – O que temos que fazer?

* * *

><p>NT: Eu sei que existem muitas fics de casamento arranjado por aí, mas essa é diferente, garanto. Até o próximo capítulo :)


	3. Sem Balanço

**Capítulo 3**  
><strong>Sem Balanço<strong>

- Como ela está?

- Mal se aguentando. Não sabem se ela passa dessa noite.

- Você acha que Shikamaru já chegou a Suna?

- Provavelmente. Se ele se apressou.

- Eu odeio isso. Odeio até pensar nisso. Imagine-o correndo o mais rápido que puder quando é _aquilo_ que o espera.

- Agora você sabe porque eu não disse nada.

**X X X**

Shikamaru não tinha muita certeza do que estava esperando. As roupas tradicionais, o sake, nada parecia muito provável num casamento de emergência em Suna às duas da manhã. As circunstancias pediam uma cerimônia mais sucinta, talvez realizada ali mesmo no escritório do Kazekage mesmo. Então ele estava, de alguma maneira, preparado para o casamento equivalente a um 'pá-pum-obrigado'.

Apesar disso, ele ainda estava com a cabeça girando. A parte mais longa da "cerimônia" foi tentar encontrar os objetos necessários no meio dos detritos.

- Você fez isso? – ele perguntou a Temari enquanto eles reviravam as pilhas de objetos. Ela não levantou os olhos para ele, mas balançou a cabeça firmemente.

- Parei quando não havia mais nada para quebrar.

Felizmente, levou apenas alguns minutos para que encontrassem o que precisavam: um prato de prata, uma pequena faca que também parecia ser de prata, e o certificado de casamento. Shikamaru percebeu que este já estava preenchido com seu nome e o de Temari. Que gentil da parte deles.

E parecia que Gaara ia realizar a cerimônia, o que era lógico. Estava muito tarde para tentar encontrar alguma outra autoridade, de qualquer maneira.

Ele começou colocando Shikamaru e Temari frente a frente perto da lateral de sua mesa. Colocou o prato em cima da mesa ao lado deles e deu a faca à irmã. Então ele disse para Shikamaru estender a mão para ela.

Sem aviso a faca brilhou, cortando seu dedão e fazendo-o pular.

- Ow! – Shikamaru exclamou. O sangue surgiu do corte e começou a escorrer por sua mão, pingando de seu braço.

- Você cortou fundo demais, Temari – Gaara observou – Ele vai precisar levar pontos.

Mas ninguém se importou em dar a ele qualquer coisa que estancasse o sangramento, então ele se viu obrigado a enrolar rapidamente a manga da camiseta com a outra mão e deixar o sangue pingar de seu cotovelo no chão de madeira. Seu dedo latejava.

- Dentro do prato – Gaara instruiu.

- Oh – o Nara segurou o dedo sobre o prato para que o sangue pingasse lá.

O Kazekage deu a Shikamaru algumas palavras para dizer.

- Eu ofereço meu sangue, minha dor e minhas lágrimas como símbolos da minha lealdade, minha compaixão e meu amor. Servirei a você sempre.

- Minhas lágrimas? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Você não acabou de ouvir que era simbólico? – Temari respondeu.

- Eu pensei que...

- Se realmente quer chorar, posso te cortar de novo.

Um sentimento de horror começou a se apoderar dele. Muito rápido. Estava acontecendo muito rápido, Temari estava sendo desprezível e vingativa e aquilo não poderia ser um bom prenúncio do futuro que eles teriam juntos. Esse foi o mais fundo que suas preocupações foram, com tanto sono, mas elas eram consideráveis, de qualquer maneira.

Shikamaru disse as palavras e Temari estendeu _sua_ mão. O Nara se viu com a complicada tarefa de descobrir como manusear a faca com a mão ferida e encharcada de sangue. Eventualmente desistiu e segurou o objeto com a mão esquerda.

- Isso não é simbólico para sofrimento eterno ou coisa do tipo, é? – ele perguntou. Soou como uma piada, mas ele estava muito sério.

- Não – Kankurou disse, gargalhando – É simbólico para fertilidade. Você está dizendo que prefere ter muitos filhos a ter muito dinheiro.

Ótimo. Shikamaru considerou trocar de mão no último minuto, mas desistiu. Ele não achava que a mão que estava usando teria algum tipo de influência sobre seu futuro, mas estava consciente das impressões que Temari estava tendo do negócio todo. E não pôde deixar de notar a expressão dura nos olhos verdes quando Knakurou mencionou "filhos".

Ele queria que ela pensasse que estava ansioso para começar seu papel nos procedimentos para reprodução? Ou queria que ela pensasse que estava cauteloso quanto àquilo? Ele não podia ganhar, então preferiu segurar a faca com a mão que menos doía.

Cortou o dedo da kunoichi rapidamente, tentando feri-la superficialmente. Algumas gotas de sangue apareceram no dedo da loira e ela estendeu a mão para o prato, apertando o dedo para que pingasse. O sangue dela caiu sobre o de Shikamaru, fundindo-se instantaneamente.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, a expressão impassível. Outro momento se passou e Gaara limpou sua garganta para encorajá-la.

- Já entendi, Gaara. Só me dê um segundo. _Por favor_.

O tom dela era sem emoção. Shikamaru estava tendo dificuldades em entender os próprios sentimentos à respeito da coisa toda, mas pelo modo com que ela havia falado podia dizer que Temari não tinha os mesmos problemas. Ela estava odiando tudo aquilo.

Finalmente ela respirou fundo, expirou audivelmente e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Shikamaru pôde ver... resignação.

E alguma umidade em seus cílios.

- Eu ofereço meu sangue, minha dor e minhas lágrimas como símbolos da minha lealdade, minha compaixão e meu amor. Vou servir a você sempre.

Ela segurou a mão dele e fez com que ambos mergulhassem os dedos feridos no sangue que estava no prato, depois pressionam-nos no certificado de casamento, cada um no espaço sob seu nome.

- Sua digital, minha digital, nosso DNA – ela explicou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com as costas da mão limpa – Para que ninguém possa contestar o que aconteceu aqui hoje.

Shikamaru pressionou seu dedo no papel. O de Temari era tão menor que o dele. Mais limpo.

Temari levantou a mão e lambeu o sangue do dedo. O shinobi hesitou, não porque tinha nojo, mas porque aquilo o lembrava de Hidan... e Asuma. Mas também ergueu sua mão e lambeu o sangue. Não era nojento de maneira alguma. Era mais sangue dele, de qualquer maneira, e parecia que ele tinha simplesmente mordido a língua.

- E agora? – perguntou.

- Era isso – Temari disse com um suspiro – Estamos casados.

- O que? Era isso?

- Aham.

- Mas o Gaara nem fez nada!

- E o que era para ele fazer? Não era ele quem estava se casando.

- Mas... – Sua mente rodou novamente. Ele estava casado. Com Temari – Mas em Konoha...

- Gaara só estava aqui por duas razões - ela explicou – Para ser a testemunha oficial e ter certeza que nenhum de nós estava aqui coagido contra nossa vontade. – ela virou o olhar para o irmão, frio e acusador – Certo?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

- É a tradição. E, nesse caso, vou selar o documento com chakra, para que a data possa ser alterada caso o Danzou escolha contestar o casamento.

Casado. Ele estava casado. Sem namoro, sem cortejá-la, só a súbita conjunção aleatória da vida dele e de Temari. Sem aviso, sem tempo para que ele aceitasse, sem nenhuma razão para que fosse ele ao invés de meia dúzia de outros homens em Konoha.

Casado.

- Então era isso. – Temari tirou-o de seus devaneios – Me dê um minuto para que eu arrume algumas coisas e estarei pronta para ir.

- Ir onde? - ele perguntou.

- Com _você_ – a loira replicou e ele quase pode ouvir o "idiota" que ela não disse no final da frase – Sou sua mulher agora, lembra?

- Sim, eu me lembro – ele resmungou. Como poderia esquecer? - Mas ainda, ir onde? Eu vou ficar no hotel, e meu quarto vai estar preparado para uma pessoa só.

- Não importa, eu vou. Levarei meu futon.

- Mas...

Mas era tarde demais. Temari já havia saído do escritório, indo fazer qualquer coisa. E ele ficou se perguntando porque a pressa. Ela estava certa, eles _estavam_ casados. Considerando-se que Tsunade ainda estivesse viva, eles haviam criado um laço oficial e indiscutível entre as Vilas. Haviam completado a missão. Então não havia motivo para que Temari de forçasse a passar a noite com ele, a não ser que...

- Não me diga – ele se ouviu dizer para ninguém em particular – Não é que... Nós não temos que... – Ele não pôde terminar. Certamente a cerimônia e o documento, certamente seriam suficientes.

- Não – Kankurou respondeu – E não coloque esse tipo de pensamentos na minha cabeça. Até onde sei, vocês dois _nunca_ vão fazer aquilo. _Nunca_.

Ele ficou aliviado. Então Temari só estava sendo uma mulher. Impossível de se entender.

O Nara voltou a se sentar na cadeira e descansou a cabeça na mesa de Gaara. Era muita coisa para digerir. A maratona para Suna, o casamento, era mais do que seu cérebro privado de sono podia aguentar, e ele havia se rendido. Suas pálpebras perderam a batalha para se manterem abertas e em segundos ele havia adormecido.

**X X X**

- Quanto disso tudo você acha que ele vai absorver?

- Difícil dizer. Eu não tenho certeza se ele estave acordado durante tudo. É possível dormir de pé?

- Já fiz isso.

- Digo sem o bijuu para te controlar enquanto você dorme.

- Eu sei. Era uma piada.

- Oh. Ah sim, agora que você explicou eu entendi.

**X X X**

Temari poderia ter levado o tempo que precisasse para juntar suas roupas. Mas não. Ela poderia ter ficado em casa e obrigado o Nara a voltar para o hotel. Mas não faria aquilo. Ela poderia ficar em casa e exigir que o Nara ficasse lá com ela. Mas então ele teria que ir até o hotel para pegar suas coisas. Ele já estava cansado o suficiente.

Temari poderia ter feito muitas coisas. Ela _queria_ fazer várias coisas. Quase tudo menos o que tinha feito. O que faria. Obedecer. Cooperar. _Submeter-se_.

Murmurou as palavras em silêncio, repetidas vezes enquanto lavava o rosto e cuidava do ferimento que adquiriu quando conseguiu acertar uma pequena estátua contra a própria cabeça. Depois arrumou suas coisas. Obedecer. Cooperar. Submeter-se. Eram palavras suaves, de verdade. Fáceis. Mas cada uma parecia destroçada e dolorosa em sua boca. Depois de um tempo, ela mudou o conjunto de palavras, mas essas eram ainda piores.

Lealdade. Compaixão. Amor. Servir.

As palavras de seu voto de casamento.

Havia as dito para o Nara com seus irmãos como testemunhas, e foi sincera em cada uma delas. Ou pelo menos _quis_ ser sincera, o que era bem parecido. Ela faria de tudo para honrar seus votos, por mais que não os quisesse. E não faria aquilo por Suna. Havia se _casado_ com Shikamaru por Suna. Havia obedecido e cooperado com os desejos de Gaara e submeteu-se a suas ordens por Suna. Mas agora ela seria leal, misericordiosa e amorosa por si mesma. Por que não suportaria ser o tipo de pessoa que mente. E mentir era tudo o que podia fazer no caso contrário.

Ela havia ouvido dúzias de pessoas dizerem seus votos de casamento durante sua vida. Como filha, e agora irmã do Kazekage, havia ido a mais casamentos do que podia contar. E nunca havia falhado. Não importava quanto o casal estava apaixonado, e apesar dos votos serem terrivelmente sérios, sempre lhe parecera que eram ditos de maneira impensada. Mecânica. Como se fossem empecilhos que precisavam ser superados para que o dois amantes pudesse ficar junto.

Temari havia prometido a si mesma que nunca os diria de maneira leviana, caso se casasse. Mas nunca pensou que cumpriria sua promessa, sempre se imaginou como um tipo de mulher que não precisava se casar para ser feliz. Ela já era feliz. Completa consigo mesma. E muito teimosa para se dar bem com algum homem durante muito tempo, de qualquer maneira.

Mas sua hora havia chegado, estando preparada ou não. E disse seus votos. E agora ela os honraria, se pudesse. Ela se recusava a ser uma mentirosa.

Lealdade, compaixão e amor.

Servidão.

Ela o odiava. Não podia evitar. Odiava os dois. Gaara, por usá-la como ferramenta política, por ser tão bom em manipulá-la para que ela fosse _complacente_. Era uma das coisas que ele tinha em comum com o pai deles: a habilidade de dizer as coisas de um jeito que dava a impressão de que você mesmo teria aquela idéia, se fosse tão esperto quanto ele. Ou tão abnegado.

E Nara. Ela o odiava por razões que lhe eram menos claras. Talvez fosse porque, não importa o que Gaara disesse, ele era o homem errado para ela em quase todas os sentidos. Ou talvez por ele ter sido tão cavalheiro sobre o casamento todo. Desinteressado. Aquilo era o que mais a incomodava: a maneira com que ele se deitava e esperava que a vida acontecesse. Ela não tinha nenhum desejo de motivá-lo, ou paciência para esperá-lo. Acabaria fazendo tudo sozinha ou invés de discutir. E acabaria o ressentindo-o por aquele motivo.

Mas faria tudo o que pudesse para cumprir seus votos. Mesmo que uns fossem mais difíceis de cumprir que outros.

Havia preparado bagagem para apenas uma noite, já que não havia razão para que eles ficassem mais que isso no hotel. Amanhã à noite ela o traria para cá, para o lar dela.

Depois disso... Não tinha idéia.

Pegou suas coisas e voltou para o escritório do irmão. Gaara e Kankurou não estavam mais lá, e Shikamaru estava dormindo sentado à mesa.

Irritação e pena de enfrentaram dentro dela, lutando por dominância. Ele estava cansado, ela sabia; mas ainda assim, dormir tão facilmente num dia como aquele... ela teve inveja.

Foi até onde ele estava e o cutucou no ombro.

- Ei, Nara – disse não muito gentilmente – Acorde.

Ele estava instantaneamente acordado e se sentando, ela tinha que admitir. Mas apenas por tempo suficiente para descobrir que ela não era uma ameaça. Em alguns segundos ele estava esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

- Vamos. – ela disse e começou a andar, sem esperar por ele.

Não ouviu passos até que chegou à porta. Só então ele se levantou para segui-la.

A pequena jornada até o hotel foi feita em silêncio. Quando entraram no quarto ela viu que a cama do Nara estava preparada, e ele não perdeu tempo se arrastando até ela. Ele nem se importou em escovar os dentes ou trocar de roupa, simplesmente se livrou da mochila, tirou as sandálias, o colete, as armas, e caiu na cama. De novo, Temari sentiu a estranha mistura de frustração e inveja dentro de si. De sua parte, não esperava dormir bem naquela noite.

Ela levou mais tempo ficando pronta. Gastou vários minutos decidindo onde colocaria _seu_ futon, e enquanto isso realizou seu ritual de antes de dormir. No final das contas, decidiu que não importava, ele não acordaria para perceber o que ela estava fazendo. Então engoliu seu orgulho e colocou sua cama ao lado da dele. Afinal de contas, ele era seu marido, ao lado dele era onde ela deveria estar.

Mas enquanto estava deitada, tentando em vão ignorar o som do ronco dele, se revoltou por estar sendo tão dócil. Como uma vaca. Ela não deveria estar ali. Deveria estar em sua própria cama, e aquela desculpa patética de homem não deveria estar perto dela. Na verdade, ele deveria ser preso por tentar.

Ela se virou e o encarou, observando-o dormir na luz pálida da lua. Ouviu isso? Você não tem _utilidade_ para mim. Não preciso de um marido, especialmente um que não me dê valor. Eu estaria melhor com um cachorro. E você não tem o direito de dormir perto assim de mim. Você é o idiota mais sortudo do mundo, e nem se importa com isso.

A única resposta dele foi um longo ronco baixo.

Temari queria bater nele. Pegar seu travesseiro e segurar sobre a cabeça dele até que ele parasse de roncar, de se mexer, de... respirar.

Suspirou e voltou a encarar o teto. Ela não podia. Ela era _leal_ a ele. Você não assassina o homem a quem jurou lealdade. E a _compaixão_ dela dizia que a morte pelas mãos de sua esposa seria dolorosa e cruel.

Então ela não o matou.

**X X X**

- Hey.

- Oi.

-Não esperava que você estivesse acordada.

- ...nem eu.

- Mas é bom que esteja. Preciso falar com você.

- Você vai tentar me convencer a morrer? Todo mundo já tentou.

- Nah. Só vim dizer que ele conseguiu. Ele se casou com a garota de Suna.

- Pobre criança.

- Qual deles?

- Os dois.

- Me desculpe. Sei que você detestou a idéia. Eu também detestei. Mas foi... necessário. As coisas então se movendo agora, e construímos algo mais forte que tínhamos antes. Então foi uma boa coisa.

- Foi... difícil.

- O que?

- Deixar que as pessoas precisassem de mim novamente. Mais ainda quando você percebe que elas não precisam. Não mais.

- Você está falando muito.

- Não me encha sobre não falar. Estou cansada de ouvir isso.

- Não tinha intenção de fazer isso. Quero te ouvir falar.

- Você está segurando alguma coisa?

- Ah.. sim. É sake.

- Levante para que eu possa ver. É aquele da garrafa de plástico?

- Esperava que reconhecesse.

- Acho que me lembro, agora. Você era tão duro naquela época.

- Não sei do que está falando. E eu continuo duro. Que acha de me dar um aumento?

- Farei isso amanhã.

- Está me enganando.

- Anda logo e me dê o sake, Nara. Estou seca há dois meses.

- Escute... Não quero que se preocupe com a Vila. Farei tudo o que puder para cuidar deles por você. Mesmo que tenha que desistir dos meus domingos. Mesmo que tenha que me tornar visível.

- Você está _chorando_?

- De jeito nenhum. Estou rindo por imaginar a cara que Jiraiya-sama vai fazer quando você bater nele por ter enfrentado Pein sozinho.

- Claro que está.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la para que você possa beber comigo.

- O que, não tem canudo?

- Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu queria sair dessa cama e matar Danzou.

- Como está o sake?

- Terrível.

- Os dias de Danzou estão contados. E a maneira com que ele tem se comportado nos ensinou como não dirigir a vila. O governo de Konoha ainda é muito jovem, existem tantas coisas em que nunca pensamos até agora, como fazer o governo ficar melhor e mais efetivo. Então temos que agradecê-lo por isso, senão por mais nada.

- Eles estão _mortos_, Shikaku.

- Eu sei.

- Mas se conseguir fazer com que ele não mate mais ninguém, é tudo o que eu posso pedir.

- Quer dizer que você está... Pronta para descansar agora?

- Sim. Acho que estou pronta.

- Quero que saiba que foi um prazer trabalhar sob suas ordens.

- Lá vamos nós. Você já está se despedindo.

- Teria que me despedir, eventualmente.

- Bem, eu me recuso. Não pude me despedir de nenhuma pessoa que perdi, então porque quebrar a tradição?

- Vou ficar com você até o final.

- Não vai demorar muito. Nem consigo me importar com o Danzou agora.

- Isso é bom. É como deve ser. Deixe o resto de nós nos importarmos com ele.

- Ok. Acho que posso fazer isso.

- Então...

- O que?

- Se não posso dizer adeus, o que posso dizer?

- Você pode dizer _o-tsukaresama deshita._

- Tudo bem.

- E acho que... agora seria um bom momento para dizer.

- _O-tsukaresama deshita, _Tsunade.

_- O-tsukare, _Shikaku-kun.

**X X X**

Shikamaru ia e vinha na inconsciência, alcançando as bordas da lucidez. Vez ou outra suas pálpebras se erguiam o suficiente para permitir que alguma entrasse, mas ele estava muito aquecido e muito confortável para se convencer a deixar o delicioso sono para trás e começar o processo para acordar.

Eventualmente ele se movia em seu futon, rolando de um lado para o outro em busca de um lugar mais frio entre os lençóis. Para se mover ele teve que encolher as pernas e por um segundo fez com que os músculos de seu peito e ombros se esticarem e puxarem. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito. Agora que ele havia começado o processo, ele sentia seus membros se torcendo e indo para longe de seu corpo, esticando, fazendo com que ele bocejasse e piscasse os olhos.

Sua cabeça parecia estranha, como se algo estivesse por baixo dela, e ele esticou a mão direita para investigar. Percebeu que havia dormido sem soltar o cabelo, e tocou o elástico com dedos dormentes, tentando convencê-los a se dobrarem o suficiente para que pudesse segurar a borracha e puxá-la. Ele finalmente conseguiu soltar o cabelo, mas o elástico acertou seu dedo no processo, mandando uma punhalada de dor até seu cotovelo.

De repente as memórias da noite anterior voltaram com força, tão rápido que ele se sentou na cama, completamente acordado. A destruição no escritório do Gaara. Uma Temari pálida, furiosa e selvagemente perigosa. Um corte no dedo e o gosto de sangue. Um casamento. Uma esposa.

Seus olhos vasculharam o quarto, procurando por ela; lembrava-se vagamente de que ela havia ido com ele para o hotel, mas não havia sinal de que ela esteve lá. Nenhum futon. Nenhuma bagagem. E aquilo não fazia sentido. Por que ela insistiria em ir com ele se ia embora antes mesmo que ele acordasse?

Uma sensação gelada começou em seu estômago, espalhando-se por seu torso e extremidades e transformando tudo em gelo. Casado. Como uma coisa como aquela poderia ter acontecido com ele? Não estava pronto. Só tinha 16 anos... não era jounin ainda, ganhava menos que um garçom, morava com seus _pais_, pelo amor de Deus, numa casa relativamente pequena que eles dividiam com os Yamanaka e os Akimichi enquanto a Vila estava sendo reconstruída. _Chouji_ dividia o quarto com ele! Como poderia levar uma esposa para uma situação dessas? Pós guerra... reconstrução... governo instável... era um tempo em que era muito melhor ser criança. Não um homem adulto com uma esposa. Especialmente uma que sem dúvidas se recusaria terminantemente a aceitar qualquer tentativa que ele fizesse em ser um marido.

Tudo na noite anterior havia parecido um sonho. Lembrou-se do plano do pai e de pensar que era a melhor maneira. Mas de algum jeito havia falhado em conectar o plano com sua própria vida. Ele esqueceu de considerar como o plano iria afetá-lor, anos depois que a guerra houvesse terminado, depois que Kakashi morresse e um outro Hokage fosse escolhido. O tempo passaria, Danzou estaria esquecido há muito tempo...

... e ainda haveria Temari.

Todos os dias.

Para o resto da vida dele.

Isso a não ser que ela morresse antes. Mas aqui não era provável. Temari era muito teimosa para morrer antes dele.

Seu dedão continuava a doer e ele encarou o ferimento, o corte que dividia seu dedo em dois. Gaara estava certo, ele _precisava_ de pontos ou dos cuidados de uma medica nin. E agora era tarde demais. Estava sarando em dois lugares diferentes, sangue seco manchando toda a sua mão e braço. Puxando os cobertores, pode ver que tinha sangue no lençol de baixo também. E provavelmente tinha manchado o colchão.

Minutos se passaram e ele continuou sentado, tenso, incapaz de se mover. Seu cérebro havia parado de funcionar e se recusava a navegar por aquele território inexplorado. E reconhecia aquele sentimento. O gelo no estômago, rigidez dos músculos, o desejo enorme de se deitar e fingir estar em coma até que ninguém esperasse mais nada dele.

Estava apavorado.

Era possível que existisse no mundo uma mulher mais difícil de se conviver do que Temari? Não é que não gostasse dela; ele simplesmente não sabia o que sentia. Não havia um sentimento muito positivo ou muito negativo que controlasse sua opinião. Quase todas as vezes em que se encontraram a conversa terminou em discussão, o que não era uma coisa boa. Mas ele descobriu que os argumentos dela tinham um jeito de ficar dentro de seu crânio, girando até que ele fosse forçado a reconhecê-los, geralmente muito tempo depois de ela ter ido embora. E com frequência o resultado de assimilá-los era uma nova perspectiva, um novo entendimento; resumindo, um Shikamaru mais sábio. O que poderia ser visto como positivo, se não fosse pelo fato de que ela parecia_ saber_ daquilo, e quando eles se encontrassem novamente algo estaria no ar, um toque de arrogância ou condescendência que faziam com que ele desejasse sua ignorância anterior.

Ela tinha auto-confiança, o que era bom. Mas era egoísta, o que não era.

Ela era inteligente: bom. Mandona: mau.

Honesta: bom. Grossa: mau.

Confiante: bom... talvez. Assustadora: terrível.

Não, ele não gostava dela. Como poderia? Ela nunca tinha feito nada para que ele gostasse dela. Nunca havia reconhecido nenhum esforço por parte dele a não ser que estivesse o elogiando às avessas. O insultava sempre que tinha a chance. Ela mandava nele, e deixava claro que seus esforços não estavam nem perto de serem bons o suficiente. _Ele_ não era bom o suficiente. Ela não o respeitava.

E enquanto continuava sentado ali, ainda sem se mexer, se deu conta de que aquilo era o pior. Percebeu que não importava o quão irritante, barulhenta ou detestável Temari fosse, seu respeito era valioso. Provavelmente porque ela respeitava tão pouca gente. Ou então porque ela, como jounnin e aliada, fosse tão respeitável. _Ele_ a respeitava. Ele a honrava por suas habilidades. Confiava nela com sua vida.

E ela o achava fraco.

Aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse uma criança. Como um bebê que Temari teria que carregar em seus braços quando viajasse, para ter certeza que ele não cairia em nenhum buraco, ou se aproximasse de alguma planta espinhenta ou animal perigoso e se machucasse. Como se ela fosse o protetor. O marido.

O que faria dele...

Ele tremeu, mas seus músculos estavam tão tensos que foi mais como um espasmo. Aquilo era errado. Nenhuma divindade tinha o direito de colocá-lo num casal com Temari. Ele precisava de uma mulher que o admirasse, que o ouvisse, alguém que não o fizesse sentir como se tivesse que provar alguma coisa o tempo todo. E Temari precisava de alguém mais durão que ela. Shikamaru já fora chamado de cabeça dura, mas nunca de durão.

Talvez se ele conquistasse algo incrível ela o admirasse. Mas aquilo era impossível. O respeito de Temari estava longe e era tão difícil de agarrar quanto uma nuvem, e ele tinha tanta disposição para conquistá-lo quanto tinha para construir um par de asas e aprender a voar. Muito mais fácil admirá-lo de longe, como algo atrativo, mas inalcançável. Muito mais fácil aceitar o fato de que ela iria desdenhar dele _para sempre_ agora, então ele não passaria o resto da vida lutando por algo que, até onde sabia, não existia. Era mais fácil... aceitar.

Se você não mirar nada, certamente vai acertar. Mas ele não acertaria nada de qualquer maneira, então porque mirar?

Depois de chegar a essa conclusão, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Ele não estava mais otimista quanto a seu futuro mas havia escolhido seu caminho, o que havia o livrado da paralisia da indecisão. Podia parar de olhar para seu dedão, podia mover os braços e as pernas e se colocar de pé, bocejando mais uma vez e esticando as costas.

Precisava de um banho. Um banho bom e gelado, que terminaria de acordá-lo e o prepararia para encarar sua companheira para o resto da vida. Onde quer que ela tenha ido. Provavelmente para casa, para andar de um lado para o outro reclamando do porque ele estava demorando tanto. porque ainda não estava lá. Ou, mais provavelmente, estava em casa para não ter que contemplar a existência dele de maneira alguma.

Bleh. Linha errada de pensamento. Era melhor pensar em que restaurante ele pararia no caminho para a mansão. Estava faminto e tinha um restaurante de takoyaki na esquina. Parecia um bom plano.

Ele pegou roupas limpas de sua bagagem, depois se despiu até ficar de roupas íntimas e socou as roupas sujas em cima de todo o resto. Depois se levantou e colocou as roupas limpas debaixo do braço para poder carregar sua escova de cabelo, de dentes, desodorante e pasta de dentes. E foi então que ele ouviu. O som de uma chave sendo inserida na fechadura, a maçaneta girando, a porta se abrindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele soltou tudo o que estava segurando e fez os selos rapidamente, mandando sua sombra para debaixo da porta. Sentiu as sombras se conectando e a porta parou. Não havia suspeitado de alguma ameaça; poderia ser apenas uma pessoa. Ele só não queria ser visto de cueca.

- Temari?

A voz irritada dela veio detrás da porta.

- Isso quer dizer que você não quer almoçar?

- Como você conseguiu a chave?

- Peguei de você. Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Ele abaixou os olhos para as coisas que avia derrubado no chão. Precisava pegá-las, mas se se inclinasse Temari faria o mesmo e acabaria abrindo a porta. Com o rosto. Na verdade ele não podia fazer nada para se livrar dela, pois ela repetiria tudo o que fizesse.

- Vou deixá-la entrar, mas me dê um minuto.

- O que, você está pelado?

O Nara não conseguiu evitar abaixar a cabeça e olhar para a própria roupa de baixo, e Temari riu baixo, zombando dele.

- Não exatamente - respondeu por fim.

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho interesse em ver sua cuequinha branca.

Shikamaru pensou em informá-la que era uma boxer cinza, mas era sem propósito; respeito de Temari estava fora de alcance. Mas ele pode sentir algo afundar dentro de si: sua última esperança.

Não demorou muito para se lavar e se trocar, consciente de que alguma forma de comida esperava por ele no quarto. Quando saiu do banheiro, Temari estava tirando dois bentos konbini de uma sacola de plástico. Ela não o olhou quando ele entrou.

- Que horas são?

- Quase três.

Oh. Era por isso que se sentia tão descansado. Doze horas de sono fariam isso com um cara.

Ela fez um gesto indicando o chão, empurrando um bento e um copo de café na direção dele. Shikamaru sento-seu com as pernas cruzadas e abriu a tampa de plástico.

- Obrigado. - ele disse.

- Uh huh.

Ele comeu tudo antes de falar novamente, não que aquilo deixasse um silêncio longo e terrível. Estava realmente com muita fome. Não era takoyaki, mas poderia ter sido até comida gourmet; ele terminou em apenas alguns minutos.

- Você pegou a chave de mim – ele disse quando terminou – mas ela estava no meu bolso quando adormeci.

Ela levantou os olhos.

- E pouco depois estava na minha mão. Onde quer chegar?

- Você me revistou enquanto eu dormia?

- Não. Vi onde você tinha colocado.

- Huh – não sabia mais o que dizer. Sentiu-se um pouco violado.

- Eu tinha que ficar aqui o tempo todo, te olhando dormir, só porque guardou a chave do quarto com você?

_Despropositado. Fora de alcance._

- Não.

- Tive que tomar café da manhã, espalhando a alegre notícia da nossa união para o dono do hotel e todas as pessoas que encontrei, depois levei minhas coisas de volta para casa e descobri o que Gaara quer que façamos agora. A coisa toda foi tão repentina, não acho que alguém tenha alguma idéia do que está acontecendo.

A voz dela era amarga e ela comia cada pedaço do almoço como se estivesse o atacando. Não parecia mais feliz do que estava na noite passada.

- Então, o que Gaara disse?

- Você não vai acreditar.

- O que?

Ela deu uma risada ácida, como se demonstrasse sua própria descrença.

- Ele nos deu outra missão.

- O que agora? Produzir um herdeiro do sexo masculino?

- Não, Deus não. Como se eu permitisse que ele me convencesse em envolver _crianças_ nessa situação infeliz. Ele está literalmente nos mandando em uma missão. Uma missão idiota de ranking bem baixo. Acho que a intenção é nos tirar do País para que Danzou não nos mate quando ele... você sabe. Descobrir.

Temari descansou os hashis e o olhou séria.

- E por falar nisso, acho que você deveria saber. Tsunade morreu essa manhã.

Ele teve vergonha de que seu primeiro sentimento foi de alívio. Havia cumprido sua missão e os últimos três dias de tortura não haviam sido em vão. Alívio por Tsunade não estar mais sofrendo. O alívio se tornou um tipo... estabelecimento. Aceitação. O casamento era válido. Sempre havia a chance de que ela morresse antes que assinassem o certificado, mas aquela possibilidade não existia mais.

Mas então todo o peso da morte da Godaime o acertou, e lágrimas umedeceram seu olhos. Ele não sabia se era verdade que a vida de uma pessoa passava inteirinha em sua mente antes que ela morresse, mas a vida _dele_ desde que havia conhecido Tsunade estava passando em sua mente naquele momento, como paginas de um livro de fotografias velho, passando rápido para apenas dar a ele rápidas espiadas em suas próprias memórias. Lembrou-se de quando se graduou chuunin e como ela lhe sorriu com orgulho quando lhe concedeu o ranking. Ele não estava pronto, não mesmo, e sem dúvidas ela sabia daquilo. Mas ainda assim teve orgulho dele. Ele pensou em toda a responsabilidade que lhe fora dada ao longo dos anos e como ele a havia decepcionado em muitas das mais importantes. Mas aquilo nunca a impediu de confiar nele.

Mas ela era uma apostadora, no final das contas. E apostou nele, mesmo quando as situações não eram favoráveis.

Memórias dela gritando com ele e lhe dando lições ficavam voltando, mas aquilo não era uma coisa estranha. Estranho era que essas memórias evocavam sentimentos de afeto, como se as experiências houvessem sido boas. Era insondável.

Temari se levantou e limpou as embalagens vazias de bento sem olhar para ele. Ela provavelmente estava achando-o repugnante por chorar por Tsunade.

_Despropositado. Fora de alcance_

Mas ele não se importou muito. Se a vida de seu líder morto não valesse algumas lágrimas, o que valeria então?

- Enfim, - ela disse levantando a voz para que fosse ouvida do outro lado do quarto – Gaara está nos mandando entregar uma encomenda para alguém em Kawa. Como eu disse, é ridículo, mas nos mantém em movimento e impede Danzou de saber onde estamos.

Não, ele não está. Mandá-los para Kawa, quando ficar de olho neles e mantê-los vivos era de maior prioridade seria estúpido. Tão estúpido que aquilo tinha de ser uma mentira. Temari obviamente sabia daquilo, o que explicava o motivo de ela estar falando alto o suficiente para ser ouvida pelo hotel todo.

- Ok. - ele concordou.

- Ficaremos na mansão essa noite e partiremos pela manhã. Já fiz o seu check-out do hotel. Você só precisa juntar suas coisas para irmos embora.

Não era só aquilo; antes de saírem, Shikamaru teve que procurar a dona do hotel e pagá-la pela roupa de cama que ele havia arruinado com sangue. Ela havia aceitado o dinheiro com uma piscadela e um sorriso de quem sabia o que havia acontecido na noite de núpcias, e saiu deixando o Nara corando violentamente. Ele não podia explicar que as presunções da mulher estavam erradas sem se envergonhar ainda mais ou levantar suspeitas.

Ele andou até Temari, que o observava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- A conversa foi legal?

_Despropositado. Fora de alcance._

- Acho que sim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** 1. o-tsukaresama deshita, e variantes: uma frase usada entre colegas de trabalho e de classe quando vão embora no fim do dia. É bastante formal; algo que não se usa com um amigo próximo, mas posso ver Tsunade indo por esse caminho, evitando o uso de um mais permanente e emocional "sayonara". Mas meio que significa "obrigado pelo trabalho duro" ou "Você/nós fizemos um bom trabalho hoje." Mais literalmente "você se cansou."

konbini bento: almoços em embalagens plásticas que podem ser comprados em lojas de conveniência.

N/T: Os nomes dos capítulos começam com o prefixo _Un_, e em inglês a sequência de nomes é toda assim. Em português usei o equivalente, mas não pude preservar a semelhança para não prejudicar o entendimento.


	4. Desinformado

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Desinformado**

- Gaara, o que eu devo fazer com duzentos e quarenta quilos de café?

- Ficar acordado por alguns anos?

- Hey, você está melhorando. Eu sabia que era uma piada.

- Era?

**X X X**

Temari mostrou seu quarto para Shikamaru, tão desinteressadamente quanto se estivesse mostrando onde guardavam os copos na cozinha. Ela tomou a mochila dele e a jogou sobre a cama. Era um fato; ela estava mudando-no para a casa dela quisesse ele ou não. Ele só não sabia o porque.

- Isso realmente não é necessário. – ele disse – Eu ficaria bem num quarto de hóspedes.

- Supere - ela respondeu, cruzando os braços – Não vamos discutir sobre isso.

Cara, ela o confundia _tanto_! Estava claro que ela estava infeliz por ter sido forçada a se casar com ele, e ele estava mais do que disposto a dar espaço a ela pelo tempo que ela precisasse. O certificado continha as digitais deles. Nada mais seria pedido deles. Então porque ela estava se torturando?

Mais importante, porque estava _o_ torturando?

- Então, qual é o plano? – ele perguntou – Kawa é obviamente um estratagema, mas não consigo imaginar que alguém vai ser idiota o bastante para acreditar nisso.

- Sempre tem _alguém_ – Temari disse enquanto andava pelo quarto e abria todas as cortinas, permitindo que a luz da tarde entrasse no aposento – Gaara vai mandar um casal de chuunins disfarçados em nosso lugar. Pelo menos vai servir para enganar.

- E onde nós estaremos?

- Indo para Konoha. Seu pai anunciou nosso casamento assim que Tsunade morreu. Aparentemente ele até conversou pessoalmente com o Danzou sobre isso, pediu a benção dele para receber a nova cidadã de Konoha e bla bla bla. Ele só omitiu uma pequena informação.

Essa era fácil de adivinhar.

- Ele não disse que eu me casei com _você_.

- Exatamente. Então o interesse público foi despertado e todos ficarão curiosos para saber quem é sua esposa de Suna. Mas temos esperanças de que Danzou não veja o casamento como puramente político até que seja tarde demais.

E conhecendo Shikaku, já era tarde demais.

- Kankurou irá conosco, estaremos disfarçados de comerciantes de café, somente porque três pessoas são menos suspeitas que duas até onde sabemos. Mas os disfarces e a isca de Kawa é apenas a maneira de Gaara ser extra cauteloso. A esperança é de que ninguém venha atrás de nós, ainda, porque ninguém percebeu como somos importantes. E quando chegarmos a Konoha, entraremos pelos portões do modo antigo. Nenhum fingimento entre nós e os moradores da vila.

- Tudo bem.

- Partiremos amanhã pela manhã. Enquanto isso, Gaara quer que fiquemos no meu andar. – ela apontou para fora de uma das janelas – Ele tem doze guardas nos vigiando agora.

- Uau.

A kunoichi concordou.

- Eu te falei. Cautela. E agora você sabe o que eu sei.

Depois disso, não havia muito para fazer a não ser andar pelo quarto, ou folhear os livros de Temari, ou comer quando o jantar foi servido, ou... _conversar_. Lá pelas oito horas, Temari entrou no banheiro para se preparar para dormir. Era muito cedo quando ele imaginou tentar dormir naquela cama com ela, e estava bastante certo de que ela se sentia da mesma maneira que ele: que passar mais tempo conversando sobre amenidades o deixaria louco.

Apesar de os planos já estarem traçados e não haver mais nada para que se preparar, Shikamaru sentou-se no chão e estendeu um mapa das cinco grandes nações Shinobi. Aquilo deu a ele algo em que se focar, e amassar as páginas fazia barulho alto o suficiente para abafar os barulhos suaves e borrifos que vinham do banho de Temari. Algo para enrolar casualmente quando ela saiu do banheiro, usando uma blusa justa e short, o cabelo molhado e ondulado, com gotículas de água em seus ombros, para demonstrar que ele esteve bastante ocupado enquanto ela não estava lá, e que tinha muita coisa em mente.

Era estranho e incrivelmente desconfortável ver Temari de pijama. Ele sabia que era o tipo de veste que só a família dela veria, e se sentiu um pouco culpado por ser incluído naquele grupo tão facilmente. Não _deveria_ se sentir culpado, mas não conseguia evitar. E também não pode evitar perceber que o pijama apresentava uma visão bem diferente dela, detalhes que eram problemáticos se pensasse neles. Então ele não pensou.

Depois te ter ido tomar seu próprio banho, ele saiu do banheiro e a encontrou sentada na beirada da cama, lendo um livro. Ela marcou a página e colocou o objeto no criado mudo, e então o olhou.

- Escute, Nara. Há algo que quero falar com você.

- Okay.

- O fato é que fui meio... Quero dizer, não fui muito legal com você ontem à noite. Ou hoje à tarde. Estou certa?

- Eu... – primeiramente, Shikamaru colocou aquela pergunta na categoria daquelas perguntas que as mulheres fazem e você não deve responder. Mas depois de pensar mais um pouco, resolveu que era uma das perguntas que _devem_ ser respondidas, mas com uma mentira.

- Você não foi tão má.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois se levantou e cobriu a distância entre eles com alguns passos, e pegou sua mão. Torceu o braço dele num ângulo estranho e doloroso, e levou um segundo para que ele percebesse que ela não estava tentando quebrar seu pulso; estava mostrando a ele seu próprio dedo com a ferida ainda aberta.

- Pelo menos fui má a _esse_ ponto.

Ele se permitiu balançar a cabeça em concordância.

Temari girou a mão dele para que ela própria pudesse observar o ferimento com o cenho franzido antes de largar seu braço.

- De qualquer maneira, não deveria ter feito isso. Nada do que aconteceu é sua culpa.

A loira voltou para a cama e se sentou, tirou suas pantufas, e ele soube que o pedido de desculpas estava terminado. Se de fato aquilo fora um.

- Então, vamos dormir. – ela disse.

Shikamaru assistiu enquanto ela alinhava cuidadosamente suas pantufas ao lado da cama para depois puxar as cobertas e deslizar entre os lençóis. E por um momento ele ficou abismado por aquilo ser tão _estranho_, pelo fato de que ontem, enquanto estava ocupado tentando quebrar recordes de velocidade entre Konoha e Suna seria incapaz de imaginar que passaria a noite com uma mulher menos de vinte e quatro horas depois. Com Temari, dentre todas as mulheres. E ela não precisava de títulos como "irmã do Kazekage" para intimidá-lo. Ela simplesmente _intimidava_. Ela era assustadora por sua força e por ser muito direta, e pelo fato de que poderia se entediar e matá-lo enquanto ele dormia.

Ela girou os olhos, como se soubesse exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

- Ah, por favor. Eu não vou te morder.

Ele fez seus pés se moverem e andarem até o outro lado da cama para que ele pudesse se sentar. Não era de mordidas que tinha medo. Simplesmente não sabia até que ponto Temari se convenceria a ir para tentar manter a normalidade, ou o que quer que estivesse a compelindo a fazê-lo dormir com ela. Não pensava que ela tinha algum tipo de interesse nele, e imaginá-la procurando-o apesar daquilo o deixava razoavelmente nervoso. E enjoado.

Ele aindanão havia se deitado quando ela esticou o braço para desligar a única lâmpada acesa, deixando ambos na escuridão.

- Deite-se. - ela disse. Definitivamente não havia nada sedutor naquilo. Era uma ordem nascida da irritação. E, estranhamente, fez com que ficasse um pouco mais calmo. Sentiu como se estivesse novamente em território familiar.

Ele fez o que era mandando, tentando ficar o mais confortável possível com a Temari de pijamas tão perto, se assegurando que nenhuma parte de seu corpo saísse do seu limite na zona neutra do meio da cama. A maneira mais fácil de fazer aquilo era sondar a beirada da cama e se virar de lado, de cara para a parede, e foi o que ele fez.

- Uau. Quanto espaço. - Ela disse e ele ouviu o braço da loira se esticar por baixo dos lençóis, e pode sentir que os dedos dela estavam quase perto o suficiente para tocar suas costas, mas nem tanto. - Parece que você nem está aqui.

Shikamaru descobriu então que era possível chegar ainda mais perto da beirada da cama sem cair.

Temari riu.

- Sabe, você provavelmente vai dormir melhor se relaxar.

Ele se forçou a deitar-se de costas, respirar fundo e esticar seus dedos das mãos e dos pés.

- Só prometa que não vai me sufocar enquanto eu estiver dormindo.

- Nah, decidi que não vou fazer isso.

Ele decidiu considerar aquilo uma piada.

**X X X**

O descanso veio em intervalos interrompidos, quando o corpo de Shikamaru parecia saber, mesmo que sua mente não soubesse, que ele estava a centímetros de tocar Temari acidentalmente. Vez e outra ele se afastaria bruscamente porque seu pé encostou em determinada parte do lençol que estava alguns graus mais quente, e ele subitamente ficaria consciente da posição dela em relação a ele, e do fato que ela estava com um dedo ou outra coisa na metade _dele_ da cama alguns momentos antes.

Ainda quando Temari estava do lado dela da cama, o sono dele ainda era pontuado por sonhos vívidos e problemáticos, breves imagens que não faziam sentido e que mal poderiam ser aplicadas à vida real, que ainda assim fizeram com que ele ficasse desconfortável e assustadiço durante a noite.

Então quando a "manhã" chegou, assim chamada porque o despertador havia despertado e _não_ porque o sol já havia nascido, foi quase um alívio. Ele estava cansado e tenso, mas pelo menos podia se levantar, se vestir e se confortar com o fato de que levaria alguns dias até que tivesse que viver alguma versão daquela noite novamente. Durante a viagem eles dormiriam em sacos de dormir.

Depois de um café da manhã rápido eles se encontraram com Kankurou. Usando henge os três assumiram as personalidades de mercadores de café, pegaram suas cargas no centro de distribuição local e já estavam fora dos portões de Suna às 5 horas.

Café havia sido uma escolha excelente. Leve para o volume que carregavam mas ainda não perecível, e era um dos poucos itens não-essenciais que Konoha estava importando naquele momento turbulento, já que uma porcentagem dos habitantes mais jovens e economicamente ativos preferia café a chá. Shikamaru não se surpreendeu por Temari carregar o mesmo peso que os dois homens, ela e Kankurou estavam acostumados a carregar muito peso quando viajavam. Se alguém teria dificuldades em manter o ritmo, esse alguém seria Shikamaru.

Claro, carregar café significava que Kankurou e Temari foram forçados a deixar suas armas para trás, mas teriam que deixá-los de qualquer maneira, pois o leque e as marionetes os tornavam tão reconhecíveis. O leque voltaria para Temari através do exército de Suna, que estaria pronto na fronteira com Konoha aguardando as ordens de Shikaku num momento que ainda seria determinado. Nesse ínterim, ela mantinha dois leques menores escondidos nas roupas, e um dos sacos de café de Kankurou continha um protótipo de marionete que era um oitavo do tamanho das outras que ele normalmente usava. As armas compactas não eram tão mortíferas quanto as usuais, mas se tudo ocorresse de acordo com o plano não precisariam usá-las.

O grupo viajou rapidamente, distante o suficiente da estrada principal para que pudessem evitar o trânsito mas não tão longe para que não pudesses justificar suas posições como necessárias para comer ou dormir. Falavam alto, riam com vontade e, no caso dos dois irmãos, contavam piadas sujas o suficiente para que ninguém os confundisse com nada que não fossem três homens de negócios que não costumavam ser ouvidos por esposas ou crianças.

Durante à noite dormiam numa tenda grande, e acordavam com os músculos tensos e com dores por terem andado tantos quilômetros sob o peso do café. Recolocar a carga nos ombros sempre era o momento para uma rodada saudável de reclamações que era dividida igualmente pelos três. E no final do terceiro dia eles chegaram à Konoha sujos, fatigados, e desesperados para se livrarem do café. Para sempre.

Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser entregar o café para Kankurou e lhe dar adeus. Infelizmente a cidadania por casamento só se estendia a Temari, e Kankurou já estava infringindo a lei por tê-los acompanhado até lá.

Depois, Shikamaru e Temari desfizeram o henge e caminharam para o portão como eles mesmos, ainda fora da vista dos vigias. Era tão tentador para o Nara que Temari entrasse na vila com outro rosto e nome que não fossem os dela, por que ele sabia que no momento em que ela entrasse, a fofoca se espalharia, as engrenagens da informação girariam e não haveria volta. Não havia possibilidade que Danzo interpretasse aquilo como outra coisa que não uma manobra política contra ele.

Mas ele tinha ordens de seu pai e entendia a sabedoria por trás delas. Deveria sempre haver abertura e honestidade entre eles e os cidadãos de Konoha. Os cidadãos nunca deveriam achar que viram qualquer ação por parte dos Nara como ardilosa ou ludibriante. Era para se espelharem neles, não desconfiar.

Ele reconheceu o par no portão imediatamente: Izumo e Kotetsu, ainda usando negro pelo luto. O funeral deveria ter sido hoje. Vê-los foi um alívio, se conheciam bem e provavelmente ele e Temari não ficariam detidos ou incomodados com interrogatório desconfiado.

- Ei, Shikamaru! – Izumo chamou assim que o viu entrar pelo portão. – Você voltou!

- Voltei - o Nara respondeu.

Kotetsu estava segurando uma prancheta; provavelmente já havia escrito o nome dele, então se preparou para as perguntas de rotina.

- Quanto tempo ficou fora?

- Sete dias.

- Qual foi o seu destino?

- Suna.

Quandou ouviram a última resposta, Izumo e Kotetsu sorriram identicamente. Eles precisavam parar de ficar tanto tempo juntos, começavam a agir como uma mesma pessoa.

- E o que você foi fazer em Suna?

Era uma das perguntas de rotina, mas o modo com que Izumo estava se debruçando na mesa, encarando-o com interesse confuso deixou claro que eles já estavam bem informados sobre o propósito de Shikamaru em Suna. O que era uma boa coisa; significava que as novidades haviam se espalhado. Mas ele ficou irritado, de qualquer maneira. Ele gostava de pensar que aqueles caras deixariam as provocações para mais tarde, mas nunca se sabia.

- Fui me casar.

O olho descoberto de Izumo voou para Kotetsu.

- Se casar, é? Kotetsu, você sabia que o Shikamaru tinha se casado?

- Acho que ouvi algo sobre isso – o outro respondeu rabiscando na prancheta.

- E a noiva é...?

Ele deu um passo para o lado, para que eles pudessem vê-la e disse "Nara Temari" ao mesmo tempo que ela simplesmente disse "Temari". A kunoichi arregalou os olhos e o encarou. Mas com ou sem o 'Nara', Izumo e Kotetsu ficaram paralisados, como dois manequins de loja, a mão de Kotetsu congelada na prancheta.

- Você disse Temari?

Ah sim, muito engraçado. Os dois sabiam perfeitamente quem Temari era. E estavam sendo dois idiotas. A mão dele se dirigiu inconscientemente para seu pescoço, esfregando-o.

- Disse.

- A Temari _irmã_ do Gaara? – Kotetsu quase berrou, e Shikamaru se inclinou na direção dele, falando num tom bem mais baixo.

- Só escreva o nome, ok?

- Estou escrevendo, estou escrevendo!

Izumo deu um assovio baixo.

Sempre era quente do lado de fora, mas Shikamaru podia sentir seu rosto esquentando independentemente daquilo. Muito embaraçoso. Provavelmente todo mundo teria aquela reação, inveja ou muito impressionados ou qualquer coisa ao ver que ele tinha conseguido uma mulher tão poderosa. E o fato de que era óbvio que ela teve que ser coagida a se casar com ele só tornava as coisas piores.

Kotetsu virou a prancheta para que pudessem assinar seus nomes.

- Vou presumir que vocês tenham o certificado de casamento. – Izumo disse. – Vocês tem três dias para fazer a validação no escritório do Hokage, ou ambos serão presos, juntamente com qualquer outra pessoa que abrigar um inimigo de Konoha.

- Entendido.

Temari recebeu seu passe para três dias e Shikamaru lhe mostrou o caminho para "casa". Não conseguia decidir se estava apreensivo ou aliviado em ir para lá. Definitivamente se sentiria melhor assim que conseguisse conversar mais aprofundadamente com seu pai sobre o Grupo Anti-Danzo, mas seria muito estranho levar Temari à bagunça que era a casa que os Nara dividiam com duas outras famílias enquanto a Vila era reconstruída. E sem dúvida Ino iria provocá-los e incomodá-los sem piedade. E a _mãe_ dele...

A apreensão estava definitivamente vencendo.

- Então, - Shikamaru foi surpreendido pela mão de Temari em seu braço, apertando-o acima do cotovelo como uma garra. – _Nara_ Temari?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nos casamos. Você recebe meu sobrenome.

- Nos casamos em Suna e lá não temos esse costume. Então não, não recebi.

- Mas estamos em Konoha agora, e você será reconhecida pelo Clã a que pertencer. Quando sua cidadania for aprovada, vai ter meu nome nela. Para todos os propósitos e tentativas, você é Nara agora.

Shikamaru a ouviu resmungar "pertencer" bem baixinho, mas era uma discussão que ele não queria ter agora. Então deixou passar.

**X X X**

- Entao, o que você acha?

- Acho que já estava na hora. Esses dois chegavam a ser nojentos!

- Concordo com você.

**X X X**

Ninguem poderia acusar a mãe do Nara de trair o pai dele com o carteiro. Shikamaru se parecia tanto com seu pai que chegava a ser engraçado, e Temari se viu encarando o homem mais velho incrédula. Não deveria ser uma surpresa, considerando a maneira com que humanos se reproduziam. Troca de DNA e todas aquelas coisas, e ainda assim ela nunca havia visto uma pessoa ser o perfeito clone de um de seus pais. O Nara não deveria ter algo da mãe?

E de alguma forma, o Nara mais velho, Shikaku, parecia ainda mais despreocupado que o filho, o que era um diferente do que ela havia imaginado, levando-se em conta seu recente nível de atividades políticas. Ele não parecia o tipo de home que saía de casa, menos ainda o tipo que sobe numa caixa de fósforos para fazer um discurso. Ele era apático. E ela imaginou se era aquilo que deveria esperar do marido? O Nara ia ficar progressivamente menos envolvido nas coisas à medida que envelhecia? E como a mãe dele lidava com um homem daqueles? A mulher matinha controle sobre tudo; aquilo era óbvio. E não parecia que ela tolerava poeira ou mofo ou qualquer coisa que desperdiçasse tempo em seu navio. Então como Shikaku havia entrado?

Mas apesar da personalidade relaxada do homem, ou talvez por causa dela, todos se calavam e ouviam quando ele falava. O que era um milagre, porque a casa estava lotada de gente e um parecia querer falar mais alto que o outro. Nenhum poder era exercido, ele não fazia nenhum esforço e era claramente o líder da casa, incluindo as três famílias. A não ser que você contasse a influência que a esposa tinha sobre _ele_, que era bem considerável. Mas geralmente, ele era o chefe.

E apesar de a mãe do Nara ser eficiente e fizesse todas as suas atividades domésticas como se os pratos fossem se multiplicar e dominar a casa caso ela lhes desse chance, ainda havia algo estranhamente reconfortante nela. Ela era neurótica com suas terefas, seu marido, e seu filho, mas ainda assim era perfeitamente paciente com todo mundo. Parecia que enquanto ela mantivesse o controle sobre sua pequena comunidade, ela ficaria feliz.

Entao a primeira impressão que Temari teve dos sogros era ok. Mas ela preferiu guardar suas opiniões mais especificas, preferindo esperar para ver o que mudaria assim que eles se acostumassem um com o outro. A princípio ela estava preocupada com a mãe do Nara. Era fácil demais assumir que a mulher sempre seria carinhosa e cordial com ela, mas os problemas que ela tinha com controle poderiam dar dois resultados: ou se acostumaria lentamente com a idéia de Temari ser a mulher na vida de seu filho e afrouxaria o aperto das rédeas; ou sugaria Temari para dentro de seu redemoinho e a clamaria como uma nova Nara sobre quem ela teria total controle. Então Temari não se permitiu responder muito positivamente ao comportamento amigável da Nara-san.Não queria dar àquela mulher a impressão de que seria fácil de controlar.

Mas pelo menos ela não havia feito aquela coisa nojenta de "me chame de mamãe". Se ela tivesse feito, Temari provavelmente teria pego suas coisas e voltado para Suna naquela noite. Algumas mulheres haviam tentado aquilo na vida da kunoichi, e com muito menos motivos. Uma vizinha, a mãe de um amigo podem ter feito aquela oferta quando ela era criança. Talvez porque a viram como uma patética criança abandonada sem mãe, ou talvez porque estivessem tentando forçar intimidade. A mais velha dos Sabaku nunca esteve nem um pouco interessada em substituir sua mãe com uma versão de plástico vazia, e sua recusa em tratar as mulheres da forma que queriam geralmente resultava em ofensa consumada, sentimentos feridos e um _distanciamento_ no relacionamento. E nenhuma mãe permitiria aquilo com um filho de verdade, o que fazia com que ela percebesse o quão insinceras as ofertas haviam sido em primeiro lugar. Agora ela via tentativas como aquela como insegurança da parte da mulher. Como fraqueza.

Não havia nada fraco na mãe dele. Nada fraco em Yoshino. Sentada à mesa entre Shikamaru e seu companheiro de time grande, Chouji, Temari teve visão privilegiada do modo como ela conduzia as atividades da hora do jantar, e ela parecia controlar um esquadrão. As outras mulheres, incluindo Ino, eram seus soldados, e ela as controlava com sugestões curtas e efetivas. Aquelas mulheres provavelmente nem desconfiavam que estavam sendo subjugadas. E aquilo tornava Yoshino assustadora. Aparentemente Temari estava isenta de ter que ajudar naquela noite, mas ela imaginou quanto tempo levaria para que também fosse um subalterno enquanto o jantar era servido. Suspeitava que não seria muito.

- Temari-chan - Yoshino disse, enquanto entrava na sala com uma grande terrina de sopa. – Você gosta de mariscos?

- Claro...

- Ino-chan, acho que mariscos seriam ótimos.

Ino correu até a cozinha para obedecer, deixando Temari admirada com a habilidade de Yoshino em comandar alguém sem parecer que ela o estava fazendo. Na verdade, aquilo poderia ser algo interessante para se aprender, apesar de não ser muito seu estilo. Quando comandava um esquadrão, o fazia com um punho de ferro, e gostava de fazer daquela maneira. Sem duvidas quanto a quem era o chefe. Sem pergunta nenhuma.

- Shikamaru, tire os cotovelos da mesa!

Bem, ok... Yoshino tinha diferentes maneiras de mandar em diferentes pessoas. Aquilo fazia sentido.

Ela pode ouvir Shikamaru resmungando, mas ele se indireitou na cadeira e colocou as mãos no colo. E Temari imaginou se Yoshino era mais gentil com pessoas que não eram família ou mais dura com o Nara e o pai dele porque deixar nas entrelinhas simplesmente não funcionaria. Ela achou a coisa toda fascinante.

- Como foi a viagem? - Yoshino perguntou quando todos estavam sentados à mesa comendo, e Temari levantou a cabeça para ver se a pergunta havia sido dirigida à ela.

- Longa. – respondeu.

- Tiveram algum problema?

A loira balançou a cabeça, engolindo uma colherada de sopa.

- Só com bandidos... dois em Kawa. Não acho que eles esperavam que mercadores soubessem se defender, ou teriam trazido um grupo maior.

- Bem, isso é bom. Não vai ser fácil de agora para frente. Havera muita gente de olho em vocês, mas quando Shikamaru for trabalhar vocês ficarão separados. A não ser que...

O Nara estava balançando a cabeça, como se já soubesse onde iam terminar os pensamentos da mãe.

- Ela não vai querer ir para a Academia comigo.

- Eu posso querer. – Temari respondeu – Não é como se eu tivesse um emprego aqui em Konoha.

- Deixe-me explicar de outro jeito. – ele insistiu – Você vai ser uma distração para os meus alunos. Eles já não me ouvem.

- Então aja como um homem. Se imponha.

A resposta dela fez com que uma rodada de risadinhas se elevasse da mesa, e Temari teve que refrear o impulso de mandar todos calarem a boca.

- Ok... Que tal isso? Não, você não vai para o trabalho comigo.

- Não quis dizer que era para você se impor a _mim_.

- Essa conversa pode esperar até que não tenhamos uma platéia?

Ah, claro, e quando seria? A casa estava tinindo de platéia. Ela estava surpresa com seu próprio auto-controle, por conseguir manter aqueles pensamentos só para ela. Não estava acostumada a refrear seus comentários. Ao invés de qualquer coisa, fez um sinal com a mão e voltou para a sopa. Mas Shikaku limpou a garganta e Temari se viu levantando a cabeça como todo mundo.

- Levá-la com você é uma boa idéia, Shikamaru. Vai expor vocês ao público. Mostrá-los unidos.

A Sabaku não pode evitar provocar um pouquinho.

- Viu? – ela disse olhando para o Nara. – Unidos.

Ele não disse nada, mas voltou a comer com ainda menos entusiasmo que antes.

- Você tem um mapa novo de Konoha? – Yoshino perguntou a ela.

- Uhum. – Temari balançou a cabeça. - Na...Shikamaru me deu um.

- Mantenha-o com você, caso vocês se separem.

O pai de Ino, Inoishi, riu.

- Ela não vai precisar de um. Tudo o que ela tem que fazer é dizer 'socorro' e haverá meia dúzia de shinobis para resgatá-la.

- Nunca se é muito cauteloso. – Yoshino respondeu sorrindo. Soou como Gaara. Ou melhor, Gaara soava como _ela_. Como uma mãe.

- O que eu quero saber agora é – Shikamaru disse – O que está havendo com Danzo? Qual á o plano?

A mesa ficou silenciosa e Temari presumiu que Shikaku falaria novamente.

- Precisamos realizar muitos movimentos, ordenadamente, e com precisão de tempo antes de atacarmos. Meu objetivo é tirar Danzo do poder sem perder nenhuma vida.

- A não ser a de Danzo. – Inoichi completou.

- Possivelmente. – Shikaku concordou. – Mas esses movimentos... serão todos feitos nos bastidores. Vocês dois precisam ficar à vista do público, vivos. É a única missão que vocês tem, porque vai exigir toda a sua concentração.

O Nara mais novo o observou por um momento, esperando por mais. Quando ficou claro que o pai não lhe diria mais nada, ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É isso? É tudo o que vai me contar?

- É tudo o que voce precisa saber.

- Mas...

- Vou te dar uma lista de pessoas em que você pode confiar, memorize-a. Fora isso, vai ter que deixar o resto comigo.

- Mas... Isso é uma merda, pai! Você está controlando minha vida e não está me explicando nada!

Ele apontou com a cabeça para Temari, como se ela cobrisse sua retaguarda. E ele estava certo, _era_ uma merda. E então? Eles teriam que fazer tudo o que fosse pedido serm perguntar nada? Aquilo era pior que merda. E era pessoalmente ofensivo à Temari. Konoha não era sua vila, mas era esperado que ela se submetesse, _novamente_, e até onde sabia os eventos eram pouco relacionados com sua vida. Sim, ela queria que Suna tivesse uma aliança com Konoha. Sim, ela queria ser leal a Gaara. Mas ela e Shikamaru eram fortes estrategistas. Não havia motivo para que eles não fossem úteis de outras maneiras. E não havia motivo para deixá-los às cegas, como se não se pudesse confiar neles.

Talvez aquele fosse o problema. Talvez Shikaku não confiasse totalmente nela, então estaria sendo cauteloso em não dar ao filho nenhuma informação que ele pudesse transmitir. Talvez ele não confiasse em Gaara. Então _por que_ toda aquela história elaborada para ter Suna como aliada?

- Sou eu? – ela perguntou. Não havia razões para mais rodeios.- Não sei o que mais posso fazer para provar meu comprometimento, a não ser me tornar uma cidadã de Konoha amanhã de manhã.

Shikakau balançou a cabeça.

- Não é voce. E se tornar uma cidadã de Konoha não prova nada, mesmo que pudesse. Tudo o que vai fazer é jurar lealdade ao Hokage. Um juramento que você certamente vai quebrar.

- Então por que? Por que nos deixar ignorantes?

Ele a olhou nos olhos, sua postura letárgica mas seu olhar afiado.

- Lembre-se de que a coisa mais vital para vocês é manter a transparência para os cidadãos. Haverá momentos em que ser ignorante será a única maneira de fazer isso.

- Tenho que ser honesta. – Temari disse – Você está me fazendo suspeitar que não devemos confiar em _você_. Não quero ofender, mas você admite que tem metas para cumprirmos, e que se formos informados dessas metas não as cumpriríamos. Ter esse conhecimento nos daria razões para não agir?

Todos na mesa a encavaram, e ninguém balançava a cabeça em confirmação. Nem mesmo o Nara, que parecia mais embasbacado que qualquer outra coisa. E os pais dele pareciam... bem frustrados. Mas ela não podia evitar; tinha que chamar uma espada de espada.

O silêncio se prolongou, interrompido pelo som ocasional de alguma cadeira. Mas de repente alguém deixou escapar uma gargalhada e Temari se virou para Yoshino, que cobria a boca com uma das mãos. Ela balançou a cabeça num pedido de desculpas silencioso.

- Temari, - Shikaku começou – Não sei bem o que dizer. Sim, saber de tudo poderia causar hesitação quando fosse hora de seguir com o plano. Mas nosso time está trabalhando duro para conseguir o melhor para Konoha e Suna, e não conseguiremos sem vocês dois. Não posso dizer nada que faça com que confie em mim, mas seu marido confia. Você confia no julgamento dele?

Ela olhou para o Nara, para seu perfil porque ele não estava olhando para ela, e percebeu que nem precisava se fazer aquela pergunta. Ela confiava nele. Não achava que ele poderia ser facilmente enganado, nem por seu próprio pai. Ele era provavelmente o cara mais analítico, conservativo e consciencioso que ela conhecia, e nunca faria algum movimento sem ter certeza das consequências. Ela suspirou.

- Sim.

Shikaku balançou a cabeça.

- Ao prosseguirmos, haverão coisas que poderei contar a vocês, e prometo que se eu puder, contarei. Não vou excluí-los mais do que o necessário.

Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse dizer, a não ser.

- Obrigada.

**X X X**

- Eu a _amo_! Ela é absolutamente perfeita!

- Aposto que sim.

- A vingança é doce, meu querido.

- Pode ser engraçado agora, mas espere até ela se virar contra _você_.

- Você viu a cara do Shikamaru? Acho que ele se apaixonou.

- Que filho. Se apaixonar pela garota que insulta seu pai.

- Você preferiria que eles vivessem infelizes para sempre?

- Eu preferiria não ter _duas_ mulheres problemáticas na minha casa, me dizendo o que fazer. Isso é o que eu preferiria.

- Me beije.

- Sim, senhora.

**X X X**

A lista era maior do que ele havia esperado, e era reconfortante ver que tanta gente estava ao lado de Kakashi. Nenhum dos Hyuugas estava na lista, com exceção de Hinata, e algumas famílias importantes não tinham membro nenhum na lista. E amanhã, depois de ir buscar a cidadania de Temari, ele iria trabalhar. E daria aulas para alguns dos filhos dessas famílias importantes, e Temari estaria com ele. E pela vida dele não conseguia decidir se ela era um ganho ou um endividamento. Mas aquelas famílias precisavam ser conquistadas, especialmente os Hyuuga. E Temari e ele teriam que fazer aquilo? De modo geral, os dois eram provavelmente as pessoas menos carinhosas do mundo. De quem era aquela idéia estúpida mesmo?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, e Ino entrou.

- Desde quanto você bate? - ele perguntou.

- Desde que você se casou. – ela respondeu. – Onde está a Temari-san?

- Não sei. Não está no seu quarto?

- Por que ela estaria no meu quarto?

Ele dobrou a lista, colocando-a em cima do criado.

- Porque é lá que ela vai dormir?

Ino observou-o sem expressão por algum tempo, até ele começar a ficar desconfortável.

- O que? - ele disse.

- Por que ela não vai ficar com você?

Ah, por favor. Aquilo de novo. Já era ruim só com Temari no caso, mas agora Ino estava atrás dele também.

- Por que ninguém lembra que o Chouji dorme aqui? Temari não pode ficar comigo sem colocar Chouji no seu quarto.

- E daí?

- E daí que seria estranho.

Ino riu e colocou uma das mãos no quadril.

- Não é estranho desde que tínhamos doze anos, Shikamaru. Estivemos em situações mais estranhas do que essa.

- Fica mais estranho à medida que envelhecemos. - ele insistiu - E você sabe disso.

- Todos temos que fazer concessões. Chouji e eu não seremos as únicas pessoas sem parentesco a dividir um quarto. Konoha está cheia de situações similares.

- É, e em nove meses vai estar povoada de bebês, e sem lugar para colocá-los.

Ela revirou os olhos tão enfaticamente que provavelmente quebrou algum recorde nesse sentido.

- Primeiro, você está parecendo meu pai, então pare. Segundo, o que está sugerindo está me deixando enojada. Qual é o seu problema?

- Só estou dizendo. É psicologia básica pós-guerra.

Ino atravessou o quarto e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Você não quer Temari-san aqui com você?

Pronto, ela tinha feito. Fez a pergunta mais direta e com a resposta mais difícil. E ele nem sabia a resposta.

- Ino... Eu não sei.

Ela afastou a franja do rosto, somente o suficiente para que ele visse seus dois olhos.

- Bem, vocês não dormiram juntos até agora?

- Dormi na cama dela na primeira noite, e dividimos uma tenda na viagem para cá. Mas...

- Espera, espera, espera. - ela disse levantando as mãos. - Não perguntei _onde_ vocês estavam dormindo.

Ele repetiu a pergunta mentalmente, e percebeu seu erro de interpretação.

- Whoa, _não_. Não estamos casados nem há uma semana.

- A maioria das pessoas não espera um _dia_ inteiro, seu idiota.

Shikamaru se levantou e andou até o outro lado do quarto, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Aquilo não era algo que queria discutir com Ino agora. Ou nunca. Mas parecia que ela estava deliberadamente o confundindo, e não sabia o porquê.

- A maioria das pessoas não é forçada a se casar. A diferença não é óbvia?

- É, mas é da Temari-san que estamos falando.

Ele esperou por mais. Uma explicação. _Alguma_ coisa. Mas ela simplesmente o encarou como se estivesse sendo perfeitamente clara.

- E daí?

- E daí, quero dizer... você não gosta dela?

E _novamente_ a pergunta direta e rudemente franca.

- O que te faz pensar que eu gosto dela?

- Vocês brigam, tipo, o tempo _todo_, por um motivo.

- Ah, isso é lógico. Você e a Sakura também brigam.

- E nós temos um _motivo_. Somos rivais. Então por que você briga com a Temari-san?

Ele parou e percebeu que estava andando pelo quarto. Por que ele brigava com Temari? Não conseguia encontrar nenhum motivo concreto, apenas alguns julgamentos de valor.

- Ela é irritante.

- Uhum. Por que?

- Porque... ela nunca me ouve. - Por que sentia aquela sensação enstranha no estômago? - Ela sempre tem uma resposta. Ela briga comigo antes!

- Você está dizendo que é circular.

Sim, era o momento perfeito para que ela começasse a rotina de perguntas tontas de loira. Quando as perguntas dela faziam o cérebro dele doer.

- Você não sabe porque briga com ela. - Ino continuou – Talvez ela não sabia por que briga com você?

- Não faço idéia, Ino. Vá embora.

- Vou encontrar as coisas dela e trazê-las para cá. - Ino disse - Vai ser prático. Quando vocês dois perceberem que são a fim um do outro vocês virão até mim e o Chouji e _pedir_ para trocar de quarto, e será estranho porque Chouji e eu vamos saber de tudo. E será nojento. E eu não quero pensar nisso.

- Então não pense! Para alguém que não quer pensar nas coisas você é meio obcecada, sabia?

- E está bem, você vê? Tem outa cama completamente diferente, bem aqui. Então ela pode dormir aqui, sem nenhuma pressão. Certo?

Ele estava andando novamente.

- Dá para você ir embora?

Naquele momento, Chouji entrou no quarto e sentou-se em sua cama, trabalhando em seu pacote de batatas de depois do jantar.

- Por que vocês estão brigando?

Ino simplesmente apontou para ele e disse "Levante." E sendo Chouji, ele obedeceu sem discussões.

- Vem, Chouji. - ela disse enquanto se levantava e o segurava pelo braço – Vamos encontrar algum outro lugar para colocar você.

Sim, por favor, vá para qualquer outro lugar. Ele não se importava mais com Temari ou Chouji. Queria que Ino fosse embora para que pudesse não-pensar em paz. Mulher irritante. Com aquelas perguntas.

Infelizmente, aquele foi o momento que Temari escolheu para entrar no quarto.

E ela não parecia feliz.

* * *

><p>O plano inicial era postar um capítulo dessa história por semana, mas diminuí a frequencia por que o feedback está muito ruim. Muita gente lê, muita gente coloca nos favoritos, mas pouca gente deixa review, e isso não é muito estimulante. Como vcs podem ver os capítulos são longos e complexos, e a tradução é demorada e trabalhosa, e sem retorno é difícil arrumar vontade de postar, e fazer por amor à arte tbm é complicado. Postei este principalmente por incentivo da review da Gaby Amorinha. Obrigada a todos que se deram ao trabalho de deixar review. Obrigada mesmo.<br>Então se vc leu, por favor deixe review. Não custa e me ajuda a ter uma ideia do que vcs estão pensando e se devo continuar.


	5. Indesejado

**Capítulo Cinco**  
><strong>Indesejado*<strong>

Temari entrou assim que Ino e Chouji saíram, e estava com uma expressão que sugeria que ela queria algo para destruir com as próprias mãos. Mal continha a frustração. Ela atravessou o quarto e se sentou na cama de Chouji como se já pensasse que era dela, e Shikamaru primeiramente se preocupou que ela tivesse ouvido alguma parte de sua conversa com Ino. Mas quando ele pensou novamente na conversa, revivendo o diálogo em sua cabeça como se o tivesse gravado, estava bastante confiante de que não havia dito nada incriminador. Apesar de não ter muita certeza de exatamente qual crime poderia ter cometido. Ino havia dito algumas coisas bem insolentes, mas não faria sentido Temari ficar brava com ele por coisas que Ino havia dito. Não que tudo o que Temari fazia fizesse sentido.

Ela olhou para ele, cruzou os dedos juntos, descruzou e os flexionou. Levantou o braço e coçou a cabeça atrás de um dos tufos de cabelo. Inquieta.

- Detesto isso. – ela disse simplesmente. - Detesto não saber nada. Me deixa nervosa.

Ah, aquilo. Sim, era um sentimento ao qual ele poderia se relacionar. Ser desinformado só era pior que ser despreparado. O problema era que o primeiro geralmente levava ao segundo. Mas a explicação do pai dele fazia bastante sentido. Ele _detestava_ aquilo, mas fazia sentido.

- Sei como se sente. - ele disse – Mas temos que aceitar que agora não somos shinobis. Nesse momento somos só rostos. Temos que deixar os outros fazerem o trabalho sujo e manter _nossas_ mãos limpas.

- Mas essa não sou eu. E também não é você. Nós _somos_ shinobi. Não é um emprego; é uma vida. Eu não nasci para ser uma esposa-troféu, nasci para ser o guarda-costas.

Ela estralou as juntas de uma das mãos, o que era uma coisa essencialmente masculina e agressiva para se fazer. Mas ele não pensou que ela estava tentando se fazer de durona. Foi sem pensar. Outro tique, como a inquietação e o coçar. Nunca a tinha visto tão sem controle sobre o próprio corpo antes. Como se não pudesse ficar parada.

- Mas você nunca seria outra coisa.

- Huh? - ela olhou para ele, já tendo claramente perdido o fio da conversa. - Outra coisa que o o que?

- Que uma esposa-troféu. Quero dizer, veja quem você é. Não há um cara em Suna ou Konoha mais poderoso que você, com exceção talvez do seu irmão e do Danzo. Qualquer um que se casasse com você estaria se casando com alguém muito superior a si próprio. Isso é tão óbvio.

Temari pareceu pensativa por um momento, depois deu de ombros.

- Talvez seja por isso que nunca quis me casar. Não quero ser venerada.

- Bem, eu não te venero, então pode ficar feliz por isso.

Ela ficou parada por um momento enquanto o observava. Os olhos dela nele fizeram com que ele se sentisse muito consciente de si próprio, como se estivesse sendo examinado. Então os olhos verdes se voltaram para as mãos dela, e ela estralou outras juntas.

- Mh.

Uma batida na porta. Ino.

- Vá embora, Ino.

Como o usual, ela o ignorou.

- Trouxe a bagagem de Temari-san. - ela disse.- E Chouji vai dormir na sala. Então tudo deu certo.

Temari pegou a mochila da outra loira, mas franziu o cenho.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Não quero desalojar ninguém.

O que? _O que_? A mulher o atormentou por um longo tempo sobre o quanto era importante dividir um quarto com o marido dela e agora estava tratando o assunto como se não fosse nada demais?

- Acredite em mim, - Ino sorriu. - Chouji está animadíssimo. Não vai ter que andar muito para fazer lanches de madrugada.

- Se tem certeza...

- Tenho sim. - Ino respondeu enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, saindo tão abruptamente quanto havia entrado.

- De qualquer forma, - Temari continuou, colocando a mochila perto da cama. - Entendi a 'missão'. Pareça estúpido, fique vivo. Mas essas duas coisas são geralmente mutuamente exclusivas. E eu... - ela levantou as mãos como se estivesse desamparada – Eu nem tenho meu leque, ok? Está a três dias de distância.

Ele não pôde discutir. Sentia-se solidário. Mas sentiu que a ansiedade dela estava fora de proporção.

- Tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Precisa haver outra coisa? Isso já é ruim o suficiente.

- Você está... não sei.

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele.

- Olha, fui verdadeira no que disse. Eu confio em você.

E aquela declaração teve o poder de o deixar em estado de choque, da mesma forma que fez da primeira vez. E, estranhamente, também se juntou com que havia sobrado da sensação estranha em seu estômago desde a conversa com Ino. Ou talvez fosse a maneira com que ela o encarava, totalmente séria, e sem piscar. Ele ficaria muito mais confortável se ela simplesmente _piscasse_.

- Mas?

- Mas eu queria entender melhor o porque _você_ confia _nele_.

- Por que não deveria? Ele é meu pai.

A cara que ela fez mostrou que as palavras tinham sido tão compreendidas como se tivessem sido ditas em língua estrangeira. E então ele se deu conta:

No mundo em que ela vivia, um pai era a pessoa em que você menos deveria confiar.

Era esclarecedor, e virou a visão que ele tinha dela de cabeça para baixo. Sempre havia pensado nela como alguém que era fisicamente e emocionalmente forte. Mas com uma família como a dela, ela teria sobrevivido se fosse de qualquer outra maneira? Crescendo daquele jeito, como ela aprenderia a ter fé em alguém? Como ela mesma havia dito, ser um shinobi não era um emprego, era sua vida. Por que, para Temari, nunca houve um momento em que não fosse vital que ela estivesse em guarda. Reagisse rápido. Protegesse a si própria. Nunca houve um momento na vida dela em que ela pudesse depender das intenções de outra pessoa. Não totalmente. Até mesmo Gaara, seu irmão, seu Kage, havia passado anos ameaçando sua vida. E Kankurou tinha sérios momentos de instabilidade. Momentos cruéis. E em quem ela poderia confiar, se não podia confiar nem em sua família?

Mas ela havia dito que confiava em Shikamaru. Mesmo que só um pouco. E até agora, não tinha ocorrido a ele o quão pesada era aquela carga. Não queria ser outra pessoa na vida dela de quem ela poderia eventualmente vir a desconfiar, mas como um cara consegue ser confiável o tempo todo? A resposta parecia ser não fazer afirmações ou promessas de maneira alguma, porque assim não haveria fé para violar. Mas nunca tinha visto um casamento que funcionasse daquela maneira. Talvez fosse apenas... uma resolução. Uma decisão. Fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para evitar desapontá-la.

Aquilo soava muito trabalhoso. Mas por mais objetável que todo aquele trabalho parecesse, muito pior era pensar em ser outra razão para que ela duvidasse da decência humana, ou da força dos laços familiares.

Tão confuso. Ele havia deixado o terreno sólido do pensamento lógico e se aventurado na areia movediça do emocional. E ele não sabia nada, a não ser que não queria machucar sua esposa.

- Por que está me olhando assim? - ela perguntou. Parecia desconfiada.

- Temari... - ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama, mas a incerteza da kunoichi só pareceu aumentar. Ela se afastou um pouco, colocando alguma distância entre eles.

- O que?

- Pais... - ele começou - Bem, pode-se confiar na maioria deles. Acho que eles querem o que é melhor para seus filhos. Mesmo que sejam irritantes sobre isso às vezes.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem se impressionar.

- Não faz sentido. Qualquer ferramenta pode ter um filho. Usar seu esperma com sucesso não te torna alguém carinhoso ou disposto a se sacrificar.

- Nunca fui pai, então não posso dizer. Só posso falar da experiência que tenho com meu próprio pai e os pais dos meus amigos, e a maioria deles é carinhosa e disposta a se sacrificar. Os que sobraram, pelo menos. O resto deles deu a vida para proteger suas famílias na última guerra.

Os olhos dela refletiram compreensão, mas ela havia aprendido a lição errada.

- Você estava me psicoanalizando?

- Não intencionalmente.

- Pare de me olhar como se pensasse que eu sou patética.

- Não acho que você é patética.

- Então _o que_ é essa cara que você está fazendo?

- Não tenho idéia. Não posso ver.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes. Shikamaru pode ver que ela estava tentando não ficar brava. Ele estava agradecido por aquilo, mas não pode deixar de desejar que o ímpeto de ficar brava com ele não existisse de jeito nenhum.

- Você me disse que confiava em mim, - ele disse - Mas se não puder praticar a confiança, não é real.

A loira apertou a mandíbula.

- Eu _estou_ praticando. Mas não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar.

Alguém bateu à porta e Shikamaru e Temari disseram "pode entrar" ao mesmo tempo. Era Yoshino, que abriu uma fresta da porta, apenas espiando dentro.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando.

O sorriso de Temari era forçado, mas ela chacoalhou a cabeça

- Ino-chan me contou sobre as mudanças das camas, então vim trocar os lençóis.

- Eu posso trocá-los. - Temari se apressou.

A mãe dele entrou no quarto e os tirou da cama.

- Não seja boba. Você ainda é a convidada de honra. Mas amanhã vai ser moradora, então todas as apostas estarão terminadas.

Temari sorriu de verdade dessa vez. Foi rápido, mas por aqueles segundos seus olhos brilharam e não havia mais resquícios de irritação em seu rosto. E Shikamaru sentiu algo o atingir no peito, algo macio e pesado que lhe roubou um pouco do ar.

Olhou para baixo e viu que estava segurando um conjunto de lençóis.

- Você pode trocar os seus. - sua mãe disse.

- Tá bom, tá bom.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando as luzes estavam apagadas, Temari dormia na cama de Chouji e a casa estava o mais silenciosa que poderia ficar, Shikamaru teve algum tempo para pensar. E deitado nos lençóis frescos, com as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça e os olhos bem abertos, encarando a escuridão, ele examinou a situação. Colocou sobre a mesa cada pedaço que tinha do quebra-cabeças, e apesar de alguns estarem faltando, ainda podia ver a figura. Ino havia o ajudado, à sua maneira agravante, mas as melhores pistas haviam vindo da própria Temari, quando inadvertidamente havia permitido que ele visse um pouco de quem ela realmente era. Forte, sim. Mas uma força nascida da autodefesa. Controlada, mas apenas porque mostrar seus sentimentos daria ao resto do mundo vantagem sobre ela. Estranhamente adaptada era sua invocação, o furão. Um dos mais rápidos e inteligentes membros do mundo animal, por que não estavam o tempo todo caçando, mas também sendo caçados. Não tinha outra escolha a não ser se manter vigilante, e acima de tudo, se movendo.

Uma imagem dos dedos dela se dobrando e flexionando surgiu em sua mente. Até hoje à noite, nunca pode vê-la como alguém que tinha uma fraqueza. E como alguém que sentia falta de algo... qualquer coisa. Alguém com um vazio que precisava ser completado para que passasse a ser inteiro.

E então a voz de Ino: _Quando vocês dois finalmente perceberem que são a fim um do outro_...

Ele achou que conhesse os sinais. Nunca os havia sentido, mas havia ouvido muita gente falar sobre eles para saber seu significado. Ele sempre havia a respeitado, sempre ficava um pouco impressionado com ela. Tinha medo dela, até. Mas agora, acima daquilo, ele queria ser aquele em que ela poderia confiar, alguém que ela poderia ter certeza de que nunca a trairia, para que de vez em quando ela se sentisse livre para não ser caçada. O que era... errado. Era errado para ele querer ter um papel tão ativo na vida de outro ser humano.

E por que ele _ainda_ sentia que estava prestes a vomitar?

_...vocês são a fim um do outro..._

Ele se virou, o suficiente para ver a forma adormecida da kunoichi. E o que estava visível era um monte de cabelo loiro; ela havia puxado a coberta por sobre seus olhos. Enfiada numa toca. Se escondendo.

_Então, quero dizer... você não gosta dela?_

A garganta dele se fechou. Tentando não dizer a resposta. Mas ele era péssimo mentindo para si mesmo.

..._você gosta dela..._

Finalmente um suspiro escapou dele quando entendeu. Você _gosta _dela.

Você _gosta _da Temari do Deserto. Uma mulher que nunca deu indicação de estar interessada em homem _nenhum_, quanto mais _você_. E aquilo não era típico? Típíco dele sentir aquilo por alguém que era muito obstinada ou controlada ou desinteressada para retribuir, ou admitir caso sentisse o mesmo.

Absolutamente _típico_.

**X X X**

Assim que o Escritório do Hokage abriu pela manhã, Temari foi até lá com Shikamaru para ter sua cidadania aprovada. Ele iria se atrasar para o trabalho, mas era uma desculpa boa, e não era como se não tivesse sido substituído na semana passada, de qualquer forma. O que era mais uma hora?

Eles andaram pelas ruas de Konoha, por lugares que ela supostamente havia passado antes, mas pouca coisa lhe era familiar. Não havia sinais de destruição; o trabalho de Pein não havia deixado nada além de destroços para trás, então nenhuma parte da Konoha antiga existia, com exceção da montanha. E ela mesma esteve em um time que ajudou a carregar muito dos escombros no começo da reconstrução, para dar espaço aos prédios novos. Isso foi até Danzou mandar os times de Suna de volta para casa, com a alegação ridícula de que não não precisavam mais deles, já que os trabalhos mais importantes já havia sido feitos. Certo.

Agora Konoha era esparsa em se tratando de construções. Havia provavelmente um quinto das casas que existiam antes, e poucos comércios. O que havia para ser comprado e vendido era disposto na rua, em banquinhas que poderiam ser levadas para casa no final do dia. Mas as ruas estava tomadas de pessoas, e Temari sabia o por que; quando sua casa está tão cheia de outras familias que você não pode respirar, a única maneira de organizar seus pensamentos é _sair_. O problema era que fora não era muito melhor que dentro se todo mundo teve a mesma idéia que você.

Eles passaram entre as pessoas do mercado de bancas armadas, mantendo os olhos abertos. Temari estava usando seus dois leques menores lado a lado em suas costas, numa tira que Yoshino havia confeccionado para ela na noite anterior. Havia passado algum tempo essa manhã ajustando a tira e praticando alcançar suas costas com as duas mãos em ângulos estranhos para alcançar os leques o mais rápido possível. Havia descoberto que a melhor maneira era prender os leques num ângulo levemente inclinado para fora, e alcançá-los cruzando os dois braços na frente do corpo e puxá-los com as mãos opostas. Os músculos de seus ombros doíam devido ao treino, mas ela estava melhor que o Nara, que havia aparecido numa curva da casa a tempo de evitar que um dos leques o atingisse no rosto, o que resultou em alguns ferimentos sérios em uma de suas mãos. Oh, bem. Pelo menos ela podia dizer que ele tinha bons reflexos.

Então eles estavam desinformados mas o mais alertas possíveis enquanto andavam. Perto do final da rua, onde a fila dos comerciantes se estreitava, passaram por uma mulher que vendia itens para café da manhã em um carrinho. Temari nunca havia a visto; mas ela parecia conhecer o Nara e o chamou quando eles estava próximos o suficiente.

- Shikamaru!

- Oi.

Era uma mulher de meia idade bem robusta e segurava um pedaço de carne num espeto. Tinha um sorriso que iluminava suas feições, fazendo com que parecesse muito mais jovem do que provavelmente era. Ela sorriu para Temari.

- Essa é sua esposa?

O Nara assentiu.

- Temari. - Depois estendeu a mão em direção a mulher. - Ogawa-san.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. - Ogawa sorriu.

- O prazer é meu.

- Não acredito que esteja casado, Shikamaru! - disse Ogawa-san - Você parece tão novo. Mas acho que devemos agarrar o amor quando o encontramos.

Nara não a corrigiu quanto à natureza do casamento, o que era a decisão correta. A ilusão de amor jovem era parte do que faria a farsa funcionar, para arrancar emoções do público.

- Vocês já tomaram café?

- Já. – Temari respondeu.- Tente sair da casa da mãe dele sem comer. Impossível.

- Bem, voltem para o almoço, em casa. Estarei aqui.

- Obrigado.

Se despediram da mulher e continuaram seu caminho. Mas Temari sabia que aquilo havia sido apenas o começo. A família Nara era conhecida o suficiente para atrair bastante atenção com um casamento em Suna, e as pessoas estariam curiosas. Ela teria que fazer seu melhor para ser amável, o que quer que aquilo implicasse. Provavelmente em não ser ela mesma.

O Escritório do Hokage não tinha nenhuma semelhança com o antigo, sendo apenas um prédio grande mas simples muito parecido com os prédios vizinhos. Dentro dele havia uma mesa onde uma jovem mulher estava sentada, folheando desinteressadamente um arquivo e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos. Ela levantou os olhos quando eles entraram e lhes dirigiu um sorriso profissional e falso.

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Estamos aqui para verificar nosso certificado de casamento e adicionar minha mulher no registro de cidadania. - o Nara disse, já pegando os papéis necessários de dentro de uma pasta. Estendeu-os para a mulher, que parecia hesitante em aceitá-los.

- Nara?

Ele assentiu.

A mulher estreitou os olhos enquanto examinava os papéis, prestando especial atenção no certificado de casamento. Mas então tamborilou os dedos na mesa, olhando-os com ar de desculpas.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso aceitar esses documentos.

Temari já estava meio esperando algo do tipo. As chances de que tudo iria perfeitamente bem eram próximas de zero. Mas a realidade ainda a enfureceu. Deu os últimos dois passos em direção à mesa da secretária e se inclinou, colocando seu rosto próximo ao da mulher, que se afastou assustada. Mas sentiu um puxão na manga e havia um braço segurando o dela, puxando-a para longe da mulher.

- Há algo errado com o certificado de casamento? - Shikamaru perguntou, segurando-a com força suficiente para que ela não conseguisse soltar o braço sem quebrar alguns dedos dele. - Se verificar o selo de chakra vai ver que o casamento aconteceu enquanto Suna ainda era aliada.

- Não tenho competência para verificar a validade do selo.- A mulher disse num tom de voz bem ensaiado. - Konoha não está mais reconhecendo casamentos de Suna.

- O que? - Temari disse. - E os casais que se casaram em Suna antes?

- Todos os casamentos mais antigos que uma semana foram aceitos por antiguidade.

- Então só o nosso está sendo negado, é o que está me dizendo?

- Não tenho mais informações. Sinto muito.

- Escute aqui. - Temari disse à mulher, finalmente se soltando de Shikamaru. - Quero que você saia dessa cadeira e _encontre_ alguém que tenha as informações. Não me importo se tiver que ir até o próprio Danzo. Não vou embora até ter algumas respostas.

- Temari.

- O que? - ela se virou para o Nara, que a observava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ameaçar a secretária não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

- Não estou ameaçando. - ela disse. - Se estivesse, faria isso. - Ela puxou os leques na velocidade da luz, quase apreciando a dor nos ombros e nas costas, e os abriu. Depois ela olhou novamente para a secretária, que havia se afastado com a cadeira até ficar de costas contra a parede. - Viu, se eu estivesse te ameaçando era isso o que eu faria.

A mulher simplesmente a encarou com olhos arregalados.

Shikamaru limpou a garganta e ela se virou para ele novamente.

- _O que_?

- Acho que devemos ir.

- Pode ir, então. Eu ficarei bem aqui até resolver a situação. Nosso casamento é perfeitamente legal, e Hokage ou não, Danzo não tem direito de contestá-lo.

- Eu sei, mas não faremos nada à esse respeito agora. Vamos explicar a situação para o meu pai e ver o que ele diz.

- Oh, _nós_ vamos, não vamos?

Ele bocejou.

- Ainda temos dois dias. E talvez ele diga para você voltar e ameaçar o quanto quiser.

Temari sabia que ele estava certo, e aquilo a incomodou mais. Aumentou o sentimento de desamparo, como se todos soubessem mais que ela ou tivessem poder sobre ela, até mesmo o Nara. Mas ela fechou os leques e os recolocou nas costas, depois se concentrou em não ficar tão irada a ponto de baixar a guarda. Seria estúpido deixar que raiva infundada pelo marido dela a matasse.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra à secretária chocada, eles deixaram o Escritório em direção à escola. Foram parados mais de uma vez por pessoas interessadas na nova noiva Nara, e cada vez que isso acontecia a raiva por Danzo aumentava, até que estava quase a sufocando. E quando ela se viu numa dessas "conversas" com Hyuuga Hinata, deixou um pouco da raiva transparecer.

- Não acredito que estejam casa... - Hinata dizia, e Temari não conseguiu evitar corrigir aquela pequena falácia irritante.

- Tecnicamente não estamos. - a loira disse, e tanto Hinata quanto Shikamaru a olharam surpresos. - Danzo rejeitou nosso casamento.

- O que? - Hinata perguntou. - Tem certeza?

- Oh, sim.

- Bem...mas como ele pode fazer isso? É legal?

Temari deu de ombros.

- Não, mas não me importo. Se ele não permitir que eu me torne cidadã de Konoha, quer dizer que eu ainda pertenço à Suna, e em Suna eu sou casada. Então Danzo pode chupar um bem grande.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira graciosa.

- Chupar... o que?

- Então, de qualquer maneira – Shikamaru cortou rapidamente. - As coisas estão assim. Mas temos que ir para a Academia, então depois conversamos. Até mais, Hinata.

- Até. - ela replicou com preocupação honesta em sua voz.

Assim que se afastaram, Shikamaru voltou a falar.

- Existe alguma chance de que você relaxe e esqueça isso até chegarmos em casa?

- Não. Me perdoe por defender meu casamento. Deveria manter a boca fechada para proteger o Danzo?

- Não exatamente. Não vejo motivos para deixar isso em segredo. Mas tente não ser tão claramente sarcástica em relação a ele.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo; ele estava olhando para frente enquanto andava, com as mãos nos bolsos. Não se virou para olhá-la nenhuma vez, apesar de ela continuar o encarando por um quarteirão inteiro. Ele não havia prestado atenção nela o dia todo, na verdade; a mente dele estava claramente em outro lugar. Talvez estivesse se concentrando para um possível ataque, mas ela imaginou se ele poderia se ouvir falando.

- Você está sendo realmente mandão hoje, sabia?

Dobraram uma esquina e entraram na escola. Do corredor podiam ouvir aulas em progresso, então passaram a falar mais baixo.

- E você vai nos colocar numa encrenca. Sei que existe uma versão diplomática sua aí dentro. Sintonize-a, sim?

A primeira reação que ela teria seria dizer "sintonize isso" e lhe mostrar o dedo. Mas reconhecia o que era aquela reação: ela estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Estava com raiva de Danzo, decepcionada com seu papel na guerra de Shikaku. E aquilo a estava afetando. Precisava relaxar.

Ele parou em frente à uma porta e falou ainda mais baixo.

- E provavelmente não preciso te dizer isso, mas é muito importante que você cause uma boa impressão nesses alunos, porque só um quarto deles vem de famílias que não confiam ou estão contra Danzo.

Causar uma boa impressão. Como uma esposa doce cujo único propósito é ser um ornamento para seu marido.

- Como quiser, mestre.

Ele a olhou, mas não disse nada. Foi provavelmente uma decisão inteligente.

**X X X**

As crianças pareciam felizes por ter seu professor de volta, ou pelo menos curiosas sobre a ausência prolongada dele. O chuunin que estava encarregado da classe entregou o giz ao Nara com o que poderia ser interpretado como muito vigor. Talvez ele não costumasse ser professor. Ou talvez a classe fosse tão problemática quanto Shikamaru havia sugerido. De qualquer forma, a porta se fechou atrás do substituto quase antes de Shikamaru conseguir dizer "obrigado pela ajuda."

O Nara dava aula à classe do 5º ano, Teoria de Ninjutsu, que parecia abranger crianças de nove a dez anos. Os três primeiros anos eram totalmente teóricos, então eles já teriam estudado ninjutsu por dois anos e saberiam o básico no papel, se não na prática. Os diferentes tipos de chakra, os nomes de todos os selamentos e como fazê-los, eram coisas que eles já sabiam e estavam sem dúvidas ansisos para praticar. Mas o que o Nara ensinava era muito mais abstrato. Temari se lembrava de ter uma versão daquela aula em Suna e odiar cada minuto dela. E se perguntou por que Shikamaru, dentre todas as outras pessoas, foi selecionado para ensinar aquilo. Ele tendia a olhar as coisas em preto e branco, assim como ela. Mas Teoria do Ninjutsu era o primeiro ano em que eles seriam apresentados ao conceito "por baixo do que há por baixo de tudo". Temari entendia aquilo bem, agora, mas aquele ano na escola não havia sido fácil para ela.

A primeira coisa que o Nara fez foi apagar o que o professor substituto havia escrito na lousa: Técnias de Defesa e Como Usá-las. Depois, em alguns movimentos firmes, escreveu os kanjis para "Invisibilidade". Depois andou até a primeira fileira e puxou uma cadeira vazia, levou-a para a frente da sala e se sentou. Não havia lugar para Temari sentar, mas ela estava confortável de pé, por enquanto. Andou até a janela mais próxima de Shikamaru e se recostou no parapeito. Daquele lugar poderia ficar de olho lá fora no caso de qualquer sinal de problemas.

- Invisibilidade. - Shikamaru disse.

Ele só tinha dito aquela única palavra quando um aluno o interrompeu, se levantando. Um garoto com cabelos vermelhos e maneiras diretas, sem um dos dentes da frente. Ele era muito velho para ainda estar trocando dentes de leite; aquele havia sido perdido numa briga ou numa brincadeira mais violenta.

- Shikamaru-sensei!

O Nara olhou de relance para Temari, eles sabiam para onde ia a aula. Não havia motivos para adiar mais.

- Sim, Gorou?

- Você realmente se casou enquanto estava viajando?

- Sim, me casei.

- Com uma garota?

- Aham.

O efeito da resposta dividiu a sala. Os meninos fizeram barulhos estrangulados e as meninas suspiraram sonhadoras. A maioria delas, pelo menos. Algumas começaram a chorar as lágrimas mais sentidas de alguém que teve seu coração partido.

Uma garota se levantou dessa vez.

- Shikamaru-sensei, você se casou com aquela moça ali? - e apontou para Temari, como se houvesse alguma outra 'moça' na sala para confundi-lo.

- Sim, é ela. Podem chamá-la de Temari-san.

Os lábios da garota fizeram um _ohh_ silencioso e ela voltou a se sentar.

- Mais alguma pergunta? - O Nara perguntou. - Não me importo em responder, mas não vou aceitar mais nenhuma depois que começar a aula.

Aparentemente não havia mais nenhuma, mas poucas crianças estavam olhando para seu professor. A maioria estudava Temari com curiosidade.

- Invisibilidade. - Shikamaru disse novamente, redirecionando a atenção deles. - O que é?

Várias crianças responderam de uma vez, e o Nara fez um sinal com a mão.

- Um de cada vez.

- É quando ninguém pode te ver. - disse um garoto.

- Ok.

- Não, não é! - disse outro garoto, que parecia ser do tipo espertinho. - É quando você não pode ser visto.

- Qual é a diferença? - perguntou o primeiro garoto.

- Bem... - começou o espertinho. - Quero dizer... se você perder os sapatos e ninguém puder os ver, não quer dizer que estão invisíveis. Certo, Shikamaru-sensei?

O Nara se recostou na cadeira, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e se apoiou na lousa.

- Eu não sei.

Temari o observou. Eu não sei? Que tipo de professor diz "eu não sei" para seus alunos?

Mas as crianças claramente esperavam por aquilo e entenderam a resposta como um convite à gritar sua opinião.

- Ninguém pode ser invisível!

- Só tem importência se for durante o dia!

- É a mesma coisa.

As sobrancelhas do Nara se arquearam.

- É a mesma coisa, Hanabi?

Uma garota Hyuuga com cabelos escuros assentiu.

- Não é _bem_ a mesma coisa, mas para ninjas não importa. Se ninguém puder te ver, você está invisível.

Temari pensou na velha charada sobre a árvore que cai na floresta. A resposta ficava na definição de som. O som era algo produzido ou recebido? Igualmente com uma imagem, era algo que você emitia? Ou algo que o olho interpretava? Mas o importante era que essa garota havia cortado todas as irrelevâncias e foi direto ao propósito da lição, que era ensinar ninjutsu. Não discutir filosofia ou física.

- O que vocês acham? - Nara perguntou aos outros.

- Eu acho que é diferente. - disse o menino de cabelo vermelho de antes, Gorou. - Só por que você pensa que ninguém pode te ver não quer dizer que eles não vejam.

- Mas então você é um mau ninja. - Hanabi disse. - Bons ninjas podem dizer se estão visíveis aos outros.

A testa do Gorou se franziu, e ele se sentou. Hanabi não se vangloriou e também se sentou e cruzou os dedos.

O espertinho falou novamente.

- Mas e se seu inimigo tiver uma técnica que você não conhece? Tipo ver através de paredes ou coisa do tipo?

- Ou então tem insetos. - disse uma menina. - Como o Clã Aburame.

Ninguém respondeu àquilo num primeiro momento, e o Nara não fez força para preencher o vazio. Ele deixou o silêncio se arrastar por um minuto, depois outro, enquanto as crianças se entreolhavam e sussurravam umas com as outras.

Um garoto tímido levantou a mão e Shikamaru apontou para ele.

- É possível estar invisível para algumas pessoas e não para outras?

- Relatividade. - o Nara murmurou. - Eu não sei. É possível?

- Acho que sim, - disse o mesmo garoto – Todo mundo é invisível para os cegos.

Temari sentiu o mais estranho ímpeto: queria participar da conversa. Dizer que se dez pessoas estão te seguindo, apenas uma deve ter visão para que você seja visto. Mas ela não disse nada, sabendo que sua opinião não seria levada como a de qualquer estudante. Mas nunca em sua vida se viu tão inclinada a participar de uma discussão abstrata antes. Talvez porque não sentisse que estavam indo "para algum lugar", não sentia que Shikamaru-sensei estava tentando conduzir as crianças em alguma direção, forçá-los a ver as coisas que ele teria planejado o tempo todo. Eles só estavam... pensando.

Claro, era estúpido dar precipitadamente crédito a ele por causa daquilo. Tudo o que ele havia feito até agora era sentar meio dormindo numa cadeira e deixar as crianças falarem alto umas com as outras.

E foi aquele momento que o Nara escolheu para fazer um gesto para que ela se aproximasse dele.

- Você é tão rápida com esses leques pequenos quanto é com o grande? - ele perguntou quando ela se aproximou.

- Mais rápida.

Ele fez Temari ficar parada no meio da sala, de frente para ele, e se afastou até a porta. Depois ordenou à classe que se levantasse e ficasse atrás da kunoichi. Houve muito barulho e conversa enquanto os alunos obedeciam.

Temari esperou, imaginando o que o Nara tinha em mente, enquanto estava de pé entre ele e seus alunos. Ele abriu a bolsa em seus quadris e tirou um punhado de shurikens que dividiu entre suas duas mãos.

- Pronta? - ele perguntou enquanto mirava e ela entendeu o esquema. Ele jogaria as shurikens na classe e seria trabalho dela bloqueá-las. Era arriscado, mas ela não estava preocupada com o fato de que pudesse errar. Só esperava que nenhuma criança se assustasse e corresse, por que poderia ser atingido por uma shuriken que ricocheteasse. Ela teria que redirecionar todas para frente, em direção ao Nara.

Ela não podia ver os alunos, mas imaginou que eles estivesse observando com atenção arrebatada, porque não estavam emitindo um pio. De repente, a mão do Nara se moveu velozmente e Temari puxou os dois leques, estendendo-os e rebatendo as shurikens com um movimento. Muitas crianças fizeram barulhos ou até mesmo gritaram quando as shurikens vieram em sua direção, e Temari se virou para ver vários deles se jogarem no chão, com as mãos sobre as cabeças. Mas nada havia passado; todas as shurikens caíram inofensivamente no chão entre o Nara e ela.

- Então. - Shikamaru perguntou – Alguém viu Temari-san se mover?

As crianças a encararam com olhos arregalados e surpresos, balançando a cabeça.

- Ela não se moveu! - Gorou gritou – Você não jogou as shurikens com força!

Temari sabia como lidar com aquilo. Ela se curvou e pegou uma shuriken, entregando-a ao garoto. Depois ela caminhou até onde Shikamaru estava e deixou Gorou tentar. Ela parou a shuriken tão facilmente quanto as outras, deixando as crianças de boca aberta de novo.

- Alguém viu ela dessa vez?

Não, ninguém tinha visto.

- Hanabi?

Temari viu que a garota Hyuuga ativou o byakugan no segundo arremesso, mas ela támbém balançou a cabeça.

- Não pude vê-la. - disse. Parecia muito decepcionada consigo mesma.

- Não é fraqueza de sua parte. - disse o Nara. - Temari-san é muito rápida para o byakugan ver. Mas existe um olho que pode vê-la. Alguém sabe qual é?

Todos sabiam e vinte e quatro gritos de "sharingan" foram ouvidos enquanto as crianças voltavam para seus lugares.

- Então, - Shikamaru disse enquanto voltava a se sentar confortavelmente em sua cadeira – Os leques da Temari-san estava invisíveis?

Muitas crianças disseram sim; outras pareciam em dúvida. O espertinho teimosamente insistiu que os leques eram visíveis, mas não para aquela classe.

- Mas isso é o que eu estava dizendo. - Hanabi comentou. - Se a classe não pode ver os leques, não importa quem possa. Não temos sharingans aqui.

As crianças debateram por quase uma hora, com pouca ajuda do Nara. Ele interrompia esporadicamente, para chamar a atenção para alguma criança que poderia ser ignorada, mas esse foi o máximo de sua participação. E quando a aula acabou e as crianças saíram para o almoço, conversando animadamente e fervendo de novas idéias, Temari ficou com a impressão de que havia acabado de testemunhar a aula mais produtiva da história da Academia Ninja.

O resto das aulas do Nara prosseguiram daquela forma, com uma pequena diferença em matemática, que ele efetivamente teve que _ensinar_. Essa matéria era definitivamente o ponto fraco dele, que obviamente detestava tanto quanto as crianças. Não que ele não fosse bom nela, apenas parecia ter dificuldade em simplificar o que tinha em seu cérebro para que seus alunos entendessem.

Ele também inclui Temari sempre que houvesse uma oportunidade, e pela última hora a havia transformado na heroína da sala ou coisa do tipo. Todas as crianças a observavam como se ela fosse irreal. Ela imaginou que o ponto era ter certeza que eles fossem para casa com boas histórias sobre Temari para contar para seus pais, e não se importava. Se mostrar para um monte de crianças era até divertido.

No final do dia a maioria das crianças foi embora sozinha. Mas algumas esperaram por seus pais ou guardiões, e Temari fez um esforço para ficar disponível para conversar com os adultos. Algumas mães fizeram perguntas sobre sua cidadania com educada curiosidade, sabendo que Suna era agora uma Vila inimiga, e Temari não fez questão de esconder que aquilo estava sendo um problema. Mas tentou diminuir o sarcasmo.

Hanabi era uma das crianças que tinha um parente para buscá-la. Temari reconheceu aquele sujeito: Hyuuga Neji.

Nara cumprimentou-o com a cabeça quando ele entrou.

- Neji.

- Shikamaru. Bom te ver de volta. - Seus olhos pálidos pousaram em Temari e ele inclinou a cabeça. - Temari. Parabéns.

Consciente de que ele deveria ser uma daquelas pessoas em quem ela deveria causar uma boa impressão, ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Neji olhou na direção de Hanabi. A garota conversava com uma amiga enquanto arrumava suas coisas. Parecendo satisfeito ao ver que ela estaria ocupada por um momento, ele se aproximou de Shikamaru e Temari.

- Ouvi algo estranho de Hinata-sama. Queria verificar com vocês.

- Sobre a validade do nosso casamento? - Nara perguntou.

Neji confirmou.

- Ela disse que Danzo-sama não o está aceitando, apesar de ser legal. Mas, tenho que admitir, acho isso difícil de acreditar.

- Por que? - quis saber Temari.

Os olhos do Hyuuga se estreitaram um pouco, mas o resto de sua expressão continuava impassível.

- Parece uma medida extrema a se tomar. Sei que ele não aprova nenhum laço com Suna, mas uma decisão dessas somente provocaria os cidadãos de Konoha.

Temari não disse o que estava pensando: que Neji não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo nos bastidores com aqueles que se opunham à Danzo, mas que Danzo provavelmente tinha suas suspeitas.

- Talvez ele esteja desesperado. - foi o que ela disse.

Neji parecia pouco convencido.

- Desesperado não implica ser estúpido.

Ele era um cara impassível, quase impossível de ler. Mas ela teve a distinta impressão de que ele tentava decidir se acreditava neles ou não.

Nara aparentemente teve a mesma impressão, pois se endireitou e olhou Neji nos olhos.

- Está sugerindo que estamos inventando tudo isso?

- Não sei no que pensar. Conversando com vocês agora, posso ver que estão sendo sinceros comigo. Existe a possibilidade de que vocês tenham cometido um erro?

- Definitivamente não. - afirmou Temari.

- Hm. Bem, sinto muito por vocês estarem enfrentando problemas. Espero que a questão seja resolvida para satisfação de vocês. - Ele não soou particularmente sentido, só educado e bom com linguagem solidária. Mas Temari resolveu aceitar as palavras como sinceras, para que pudesse responder com uma expressão sinceramente agradecida. Neji colocou a mochila de Hanabi nos ombros e guiou-a para fora da sala de aula.

Quando a sala ficou vazia, Nara fechou tudo e segurou a porta para ela, trancando-a depois que eles saíram.

- Vamos ter muitas reações como essa? - ela perguntou. - Pessoas que acham que estamos mentindo? Quero dizer, porque faríamos isso?

- Não acho que você deva se preocupar muito com Neji. Duvido que ele seja um seguidor leal de Danzou, por ser uma pessoa que acredita que as regras devem ser seguidas e a ordem mantida. Ele não seria alguém que alteraria o _status quo_.

- Se for assim então ele deve estar queimando de raiva justa por Danzo ter manipulado as leis à seu favor.

- Vamos esperar que sim.

Voltaram para casa pelo mesmo caminho em que vieram, parando na Ogawa-san para comprar churrasco, já que o jantar ainda estava à algumas horas de distância.

- Então, Shikamaru-sensei. - Temari disse enquanto segurava seu pacote com cuidado para que as pequenas embalagens de molho não se derramassem. - Você é um mentiroso.

- Por que?

- Você diz que seus alunos não te ouvem, mas é o melhor professor que eu já vi.

Uma risada curta quase zombeteira escapou dele.

- Eles _não_ me ouvem. Por isso dou aula daquele jeito. Se me envolver demais, eles não me dão crédito. Você viu a aula de matemática.

- Bem, que seja. Funciona.

- Eles são crianças boas. - ele disse olhando para o céu. - Mas ficam difíceis se tento direcioná-los numa linha específica de pensamento. Exceto Hanabi. Ela faz o que lhe dizem. É definitivamente uma Hyuuga.

Temari teve que provocá-lo um pouquinho.

- Fiquei imaginando se Hanabi era uma das garotas que choraram quando soube que você se casou.

- Como você, certo?

- Ha ha.

**X X X**

- Bem, olá!

- Coloque seus olhos de volta na sua cabeça, Shikaku.

- É que faz tempo desde que te vi usando essas roupas. E com essa katana.

- Bem, você queria que eu seguisse meu filho com roupas de dona de casa? O avental voado atrás de mim como uma capa de super heroína?

- Voltar à ativa está te deixando um pouco intratável.

- Sempre deixou, não?

- Não me lembro. Só me lembro da parte amorosa.

- Acho que a parte amorosa é algo com que você sonhou enquanto treinávamos.

- E que tal a parte que você teve que subir numa árvore para resgatar sua blusa? Estou imaginando isso também?

- Você tem alguma evidência desse fato alegado?

- Você o seguiu o dia todo, Yoshino.

- Oh. Certo.

**X X X**

Shikamaru encontrou seu pai sentado ao lado de Ino no portão lateral da casa, tomando chá e fazendo anotações num pedaço de papel. Ambos o olharam quando ele se aproximou, e pelas expressões deles pode dizer que já tinham ouvido sobre a dificuldade que ele estava tendo em conseguir a cidadania de Temari.

- As palavras se espalham rápido. - Shikamaru disse, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas ao lado deles.

- Bem, não é como se não esperássemos resistência da parte de Danzo. - Shikaku disse. - As coisas podiam ser piores.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Nada, por enquanto. - o pai dele respondeu, tomando um longo gole de chá. - Vou cuidar disso.

Shikamaru suspirou. Estava tão casado de não saber nada. O casamento foi um segredo até o último momento, e agora todos os planos... essas coisas rapidamente já não eram mais novidades.

Seus olhos passaram casualmente por Ino e voltaram para ela quando perceberam que ela o estudava com intensidade desconcertante. Como se ela quisesse enxergar através da cabeça dele, dentro da floresta à frente e além.

- Você conseguiu, não conseguiu? - ela disse.

- O que?

- Descobrir.

- Devo saber sobre o que você está falando?

O olhar dela nem tremeu.

- Você ama a Temari.

- Oh. - ele já havia passado do ponto de tentar entender como Ino sabia algumas das coisas que ela sabia. Não pensava que era algo relacionado à leitura de mentes , era só... Ino. Ela sabia ler pessoas.

Mas dizer aquilo na frente do pai dele não era o que ele teria preferido.

- Você está normal agora. - ela voltou a observar, descruzando as pernas e esticando-as à sua frente. - Você só fica estranho quando está confuso.

Shikamaru nem soube que estava 'estanho'.

- Mas você não contou para ela, ainda. Quando vai contar para ela?

Ele massageou as têmporas com as mãos. Ela simplesmente não ia deixá-lo em paz. Ela fez com que ele admitisse para si próprio, já não era bom o suficiente?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Quer que eu conte a ela por você?

Ele permitiu que seu olhar falasse por ele.

Ela se levantou e balançou o cabelo; depois apontou um dedo para ele.

- Você – ela disse – só está adiando o inevitável.

A loira não deu a ele tempo para responder, não que ele tivesse algo para dizer. Ela entrou na casa, fechando a porta de correr atrás dela.

Agora eram só ele e seu pai, e ele nem conseguia olhar o velho nos olhos. Nenhum deles disse nada, o que era parte do normal, mas era um silêncio estranho, que teria que ser eventualmente rompido.

Ele era um idiota. Deveria ter mentido, dizer que ela estava errada. Ino não contaria à Temari, mas contaria à todas as outras pessoas, incluindo a mãe dele, e aí seria o fim. Dentre todas as situações desagradáveis em que um cara poderia se meter, ter medo de que sua mulher descubra que você gosta dela tinha que ser a mais estúpida.

Arriscou um olhar para seu pai, que estava escrevendo mais algumas coisas no papel. O Nara mais velho não fez contato visual, mas limpou a garganta e colocou a caneta e o papel de lado.

- Então.

Shikamaru continuou sem dizer nada, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Shougi? - seu pai perguntou.

Aliviado, Shikamaru respondeu.

- Claro.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>O título em inglês é "Unwelcomed", que numa tradução literal quer dizer "mal vindo", mas como isso ficaria estranho mudei im pouco. Mas entendam o indesejado nesse sentido.**  
><strong>

**N/T**: Queria agradecer imensamente pelas reviews recebidas no capítulo passado. Espero que vocês continuem a ler e que comentem comigo. Eu provavelmente sou uma das maiores "entendidas" da fic, por ler e traduzir cada palavra várias vezes, e adoro conversar sobre ela. E as reviews me incentivam a continuar na tradução e revisão dos capítulos. Espero que as quase 10000 palavras deste compensem quem estava esperando.

No mais, queria agradecer à Violak, Peeh e Leh, que eu não posso responder pessoalmente. Obrigada de coração,as reviews de vcs são muito importantes. E Leh, eu ando encontrando muitas fics, geralmente ones que eu escrevi e nunca postei, então é provável que poste coisas novas ^^


	6. Aviso sobre a fic e ajuda

Demorei para atualizar porque estive esperando uma resposta, como vocês podem ver agora. Essa postagem não é bem um capítulo da história, e por mais que eu deteste fazer esse tipo de coisa é necessário porque preciso saber a opinião de vocês.

Resumindo: más notícias.

Vocês sabem que esta história é uma tradução de uma fic originalmente em inglês que está atualmente no capítulo 13 e ainda não foi terminada. E recentemente descobri que a autora NÃO vai terminar as fics que deixou em aberto, incluindo essa. Então não vai haver um final.  
>O que eu quero saber de vocês é o seguinte: vocês querem que eu continue postando até o capítulo 13 ou acham que é melhor não continuar a postar a tradução? Para quem não leu o original posso adiantar que o relacionamento entre o Shikamaru e a Temari vai se desenvolver bastante até o capítulo 13, que é quando a história muda(ria) um pouco de rumo, mas até o capítulo 12 ela é totalmente focada neles. Os detalhes da guerra e o plano de fundo da história nós infelizmente nunca vamos ficar sabendo, mas até lá tem romance e momentos bacanas.<p>

Então, preciso que quem estiver lendo me ajude e diga se quer que eu continue a postagem dos capítulos traduzidos, mesmo que não exista um final propriamente dito, ou que prefere que eu abandone. Me dói um bocado fazer isso, mas não tenho escolha. Conto com a resposta de vocês.

Obrigada e desculpe por decepcionar quem estava gostando da fic (eu também estou decepcionada),

Coelha-chan


	7. Desconvidado

**Capítulo Seis**

** Desconvidado**

- Por que ele é tão estúpido?

- Quem? Shikamaru?

- Claro. É só porque ele é um garoto? Todos os garotos são estúpidos assim?

- Não sei.

- Se estivesse apaixonado por uma garota, você guardaria isso só para você?

- Eu...

- Quero dizer, ele a ama, Chouji, mas não vai contar para ela. E ele nem _age_ como se estivesse apaixonado. Mas acho que ele e Temari poderiam ser felizes se ele não fosse tão... tão...

- Estúpido?

- Sim. Exatamente.

- Bem, eu não sei. Não acho que ele seja realmente estúpido, é só... você sabe como ele é.Tudo tem que ter uma categoria e um rótulo. Ele não gosta de mistérios porque tem que entender tudo. E Temari é provavelmente muito misteriosa para ele. Então é mais fácil dar a ela o rótulo de 'esposa' e a colocar numa categoria. Acho que agora ela está na categoria de "Pessoas pelas quais sou responsável". E tem _muita_ gente lá, inclusive.

- Ok.

- E amor... é ainda mais misterioso. Tenho certeza que ele pensa que sabe o que é o amor: se importar com alguém, não querer que essa pessoa morra... esse tipo de coisa. Mas realmente se apaixonar... admitir para si mesmo que ele _precisa_ da Temari e tentar lidar com todos os sentimentos envolvidos... é, consigo vê-lo tentando ignorar essa parte. Ele não pode controlar e não pode entender. Ninguém pode. Mas ninguém odiaria esse fato tanto quanto Shikamaru.

- Chouji?

- Sim?

- É a coisa mais inteligente que eu já ouvi você dizer.

- Mesmo?

- Definitivamente.

- Oh. Quer uma batatinha?

- Er... não, obrigada.

**X X X**

O jogo de shougi terminou muito rápido, no sentido de que Shikamaru foi destruído antes mesmo de ter alguma estratégia decente em mente, mas eles terminaram na hora certa em relação ao jantar. A refeição foi ainda mais agitada que o usual, por algumas razões: a primeira era que Kakashi estava lá, o que adicionava outra voz e um ar de excitado interesse à mesa. A segunda foi que a refeição foi _continuamente_ interrompida por amigos, vizinhos, e francamente, gente que Shikamaru nem conhecia indo até lá para saber o que havia acontecido no escritório do Hokage. Estranhamente, Temari não falou muito durante essas visitas, mas do outro lado da mesa ele pôde ver que ela colocou algo parecido com um sorriso diplomático no rosto, e toda vez que alguma pergunta era feita diretamente a ela, a loira respondia de um jeito que Shikamaru tinha que preencher o resto dos detalhes. Mas ele via a frustração nos olhos verdes e tinha a nítida impressão que ela havia escolhido ser amável ao invés de ser brutalmente honesta em sua opinião sobre Danzou, e expressar sua raiva. Era a escolha certa, mas ele não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco nervoso sobre aquilo. A pressão dentro dela estava obviamente aumentando, e ele sabia quem seria a vítima infeliz quando ela finalmente explodisse.

Quando a hora do jantar já havia passado, poucos progressos haviam sido feitos no sentido de comer. A comida de Shikamaru já havia ficado fria há muito tempo, e ele a empurrava pelo prato com seus hashis antes de finalmente desistir e se recostar na cadeira com um suspiro. Olhou de soslaio para Kakashi, um pouco desapontado. Primeiro, ele teve certza de que o copy ninja seria forçado a tirar a máscara em algum momento para comer, colocando um fim nas especulações que ele, Ino e Chouji travaram várias vezes desde que foram apresentados ao professor. Mas a coincidência parecia ter removido essa oportunidade, porque Kakashi teve tão poucas chances de comer quanto o resto deles. Sua comida permanecia intocada no prato.

Ninguém à mesa fez menção a mascara de Kakashi, ou questionou seus hábitos alimentares; era como uma regra não dita em Konoha, quase um tabu, discutir aquele tópico com ele. Claro que não impedia que fofocas se espalhassem às costas dele, e aparentemente o tabu não se estendia a cidadãos de Suna. Porque assim que todos desistiram de seus jantares frios e o último vizinho voltou para sua própria casa, Temari, com seu estilo Temari, ultrapassou todos os limites pessoais. Como na noite anterior, foi direto na jugular; mas dessa vez na de Kakashi ao invés da de Shikaku.

- Você vai ter que tirar isso, sabe.

Houve silêncio total na mesa enquanto todos olhavam de Temari para Kakashi tentando não parecer que estavam olhando. Ninguém tinha dúvidas sobre com quem ela falava, ou sobre o que ela falava, e apesar de considerarem dizer aquilo por si próprios não podiam deixar de esperar calados por uma resposta. Kakashi, entretanto, não se abalou.

- Não posso. – ele respondeu.

- Por que não?

Ele levantou a mão e segurou a parte metálica de seu hitayate entre dois dedos, com olhos brilhando.

- Faz parte do uniforme.

Houve algumas risadas leves e desconfortáveis com a esquivada dele, mas Shikamaru pode sentir a lenta diminuição da tensão. Os olhos de Temari de estreitaram, sua boca se abriu, mas ela surpreendeu Shikamaru fechando-a novamente e permitindo que a relutância de Kakashi em falar sobre o assunto ficasse de lado. Ainda, ela encarou Shikamaru e sustentou seu olhar. Eles iriam conversar sobre aquilo mais tarde. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

O jantar eventualmente teve um fim, e depois dele Temari arrastou Shikamaru para acompanhá-la enquanto ela treinava. O pai dele insistiu que levassem Chouza e Inoichi para que ficassem de olho neles; se negava a deixá-los fora de vista por qualquer tempo. Mas Temari os abandonou no portão dos fundos e continuou puxando Shikamaru até que eles estavam perto das ameixeiras da mãe dele, à vista, mas longe o suficiente para não serem ouvidos. Ela estava com seus leques, treinar era claramente seu principal objetivo, mas antes ela atacou Shikamaru com suas perguntar sobre o Hatake.

- _O que_ há com aquela máscara?

- Ele sempre a usa. Não acho que esteja aberto a negociações.

- Bem, precisa estar. Os cidadãos de Konoha não vão seguir um Hokage que se esconde. Como podem confiar nele?

Ele começou a argumentar com ela, mas depois de pensar por um momento percebeu que ela estava certa. Era fácil da posição dele como alguém que havia lutado com Kakashi, ignorar a máscara em favor do soldado por baixo dela. Mas os cidadãos de Konoha, especialmente os civis desinformados, não teriam aquela perspectiva. E não era possível que Kakashi e seu pai não houvessem pensado naquilo.

- Ele vai tirar a máscara então. Vai ser estranho, vê-lo sem ela.

- É. – ela concordou. – Senão teriam um Hokage que não conhecem.

- Ainda é melhor que Danzou.

- Acho que sim. - ela disse, e então mudou de direção. – Não aguento mais. Estou muito... _argh_. Preciso destruir alguma coisa.

- Pode me fazer um favor e destruir as árvores da minha mãe? Estou cansado de aguá-las.

Ela sorriu.

- Boa tentativa. Sua mãe na verdade _gosta_ de mim. Não vou ser a pessoa com o sangue delas nas mãos.

Ele não pode evitar sorrir ao imaginar a imagem de Temari corada e triunfante sobre os cadáveres de uma dúzia de ameixeiras assassinadas. Algo como a luta que tiveram com aquela mulher do Som, mas em escala miniatura.

- Quer dizer seiva.

Ela riu e começou a descer a colina.

- Você é o idiota.¹

Ele pôde ouvi-la rindo enquanto se afastava, e era um som bem vindo. Pensando bem, ela não havia rido desde que a viu em Suna, não uma risada real e honesta. Todas foram amargas e sarcásticas, ou fingidas para o benefício de alguém. Mas aquela tinha sentimento, e o atingiu de maneira estranha, passando por todo o seu corpo, sendo mais sentida que ouvida. Talvez porque foi tão inesperada. Talvez porque, há apenas alguns dias, ele duvidava que a ouvisse rir genuinamente de novo.

Logo ela estava ao pé da colina, estendendo os braços e ombros, fazendo os movimentos para tirar os leques das costas sem efetivamente tirá-los do coldre, e Shikamaru teve que voltar para perto da casa, fora do alcance dos ataques dela. Ele tinha que treinar também, por mais repugnante que fosse. Não havia feito nenhum treino sério e focado em duas semanas, e podia sentir que estava mais fraco, mais fisicamente que outra coisa. Por mais que odiasse, precisava se exercitar. Era a parte de treinar que gostava menos, e não só porque tinha que se mexer para fazê-lo. Ao contrário de fortificação mental, ou melhorar sua concentração, os benefícios adquiridos com treino físico eram perdidos se o exercício não fosse mantido diariamente. E ele não era o tipo de cara que se desafiaria a levantar mais e mais peso, ou fazer mais flexões, ou correr mais quilômetros. Era apenas algo que ele mantinha por manter, e aquilo era chato. Mas não tinha escolha. Usando ou não taijutsu numa batalha, a quantidade de chakra que ele conseguia manipular era igualmente proporcional à sua energia física. Sua resistência. E suas reservas de chakra já estavam baixas o suficiente, comparadas com seus colegas de time. Em outras palavras, sem exercício, sem controle de sombras.

Não era justo.

Mas era o por que de, enquanto Temari fazia o melhor para destruir qualquer árvore no quintal dos fundos com exceção das ameixeiras, Shikamaru estava com o rosto próximo ao chão, sandálias jogadas para o lado, fazendo flexões até ter a impressão de que seus braços iam se partir. Ele havia sido preguiçoso por muito tempo, e seus braços compensavam em demasia o peso de seu peito, como acontecia quando ele era criança. Não apenas isso, mas não chegou nem perto de um número com três dígitos antes de cair e rolar para ficar de costas, arfando num pequeno ataque de coração.

Os assovios de Inoichi e risadas de Chouza puderam ser ouvidos do portão dos fundos. Eles _realmente_ tinham que estar lá?

- É só isso? – Inoichi gritou, sua voz provavelmente sendo ouvida pela Vila toda. – O que você comeu no jantar, tijolos?

Não havia ar o suficiente nos pulmões de Shikamaru para responder que ele havia comido a mesma coisa que Inoichi, ou seja, nada.

- Tem uma garota por perto. – O loiro disse para Chouza. – É de se pensar que seria uma motivação melhor.

Chouza rugiu em concordância.

- Ei, Shikamaru! – Inoichi gritou. – Aposto 20 pratas que sua mulher consegue fazer mais flexões que você!

- Seria uma aposta estúpida. – Temari respondeu da base da colina.

- É mesmo?

- É, porque não sou um macaco performático.

Inoichi e Chouza riram, como uma dupla de crianças superdesenvolvidas.

Shikamaru ficou deitado por um tempo, descansando, ofegando, ouvindo Temari gritar ordens para seus leques, esperando seu coração desacelerar. A voz dela falhou e ele pôde ouvi-la se movendo com dificuldade entre as pilhas de folhas mortas e voltando para o topo da colina. Provavelmente para angular seus ataques em direção ao pasto, só pra manter as árvores da mãe dele seguras. Boa ideia.

Quando se sentiu melhor virou-se, se apoiou nas mãos e pontas dos pés e começou novamente. Era fácil no início, mas depois dos primeiros quinze as coisas ficaram bem mais difíceis. Calor se espalhava por seus ombros e peito, e seus músculos começavam a parecer gelatina: sem resistência para manter seu próprio corpo. Pior ainda, Inoichi e Chouza estavam contando, o que era irritante e atrapalhava.

- Dezoito! Dezenove! Vinte!

Um par de pés com sandálias apareceu em sua vista. Temari. Talvez ela não estivesse mudando os ângulos de ataque.

- Eles são sempre assim?

Bem, geralmente não eram _tão_ chatos assim, mas tinham seus momentos. Momentos em que esqueciam que eram da geração dos pais e o tratavam com um kouhai ².Mas ele estava concentrado demais para explicar tudo aquilo para ela, então simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

- Vinte e seis! Vinte e sete! Vinte e oito!

- Que sorte para você. – ela disse.

Balanço de cabeça.

- Trinta! Trinta e um!

Ele continuou, os pés de Temari em sua frente o tempo todo. Tentou ignorar, mas não podia evitar se sentir consciente de si mesmo enquanto ela estava ali. Como se as provocações de Chouza e Inoichi não fossem ruim o bastante.

- Vamos lá! Você parece a minha avó! – esse foi Inoichi.

- Coloque um prato de brownies debaixo dele. – esse era Chouza.

- Isso só funcionaria com você. – Inoichi respondeu. – Quarenta e dois, quarenta e três!

- Do que Shikamaru gosta, então?

- Boa pergunta. Nuvens? Shougi? Dormir até tarde?

- Longas caminhadas na praia? Quarenta e nove, cinqüenta!

- Filhotinhos.

- O cheiro da chuva.

- Carinho.

- Ikebana!

- Muito engraçado. Você precisa de piadas novas, Chou.

Chouza riu.

- Cinquenta e oito! Cinquenta e nove!

- Você acha que ele vai desistir?

- Acho que sim. Olhe os ombros dele tremendo.

Os xingamentos de Shikamaru vinham até sua boca, mas não foram ditos. Intelectualmente, sabia que era assim que homens se encorajavam. Na realidade, fazia com que ele quisesse quebrar alguma coisa. Tentou focar sua irritação e adrenalina em tentar manter seus ombros parados.

- Setenta! Tem mais trinta aí, garoto?

Não, não tenho mais nada em mim. Não sei como meu corpo ainda está se movendo.

Mas ele continuou se movendo, e logo chegou onde havia parado na série anterior, no oitenta e dois. Não havia muitas vezes em que havia conseguido ir mais longe na segunda série que na primeira, mas as gracinhas de Inoichi e Chouza o deixaram com raiva o suficiente para continuar. Mas _por que_ Temari ainda estava ali? Não tinha que demolir umas árvores?

- Oitenta e oito! Oitenta e nove! Sabe de uma coisa, acho que ele vai conseguir!

Shikamaru achava que não. Seus braços estavam tremendo e ele tinha que fechar os olhos para evitar seu próprio suor. Seus dentes estavam cerrados e sua mandíbula doendo por causa disso. Os músculos de seus braços estavam gritando. Seu peito estava queimando e seu coração batendo dolorosamente contra suas costelas.

- Noventa! Não, você não pode parar. O que a esposa vai pensar?

Ele não se importava com o que Temari pensava, e estava muito tentado a desistir agora só para provar. Não estava fazendo para impressioná-la, ela provavelmente _podia_ fazer mais flexões que ele. Afinal, havia manipulado aquele leque o dia todo.

- Noventa e dois! Noventa e três!

Mas ele precisava continuar. Precisava voltar à forma para não ser fraco e inútil quando fosse hora de lutar, e essa hora certamente viria. Provavelmente logo. Não havia tempo a perder.

- Noventa e seis!

Precisava de cada fragmento de vigor que tivesse.

- Noventa e sete!

Ele nunca se perdoaria se sua sombra falhasse três segundos mais cedo, só porque ele desistiu de três flexões muito rápido.

- Noventa e oito! Chamem um médico, acho que ele vai precisar de um!

Uma torrente de xingamentos passou por sua cabeça, os pensamentos mais vis que ficaram se repetindo num tipo de oração para qualquer deus do mal que ajudasse as pessoas a encontrarem energia para quebrarem a si próprias.

- Noventa e nove!

Mais um- mais um- mais um - só mais um.

- Cem!

Ele caiu como uma rocha, de cara no chão. Não conseguia respirar, e quando o fez o ar veio cheio de poeira do chão que o fez tossir e engasgar, com a cabeça girando. A morte podia vir agora, seria o momento perfeito.

Pode ouvir vagamente Inoichi e Chouza rindo no portão, e o Yamanaka gritou.

- Dois minutos para a próxima série!

- Cale a boca. – Shikamaru resmungou junto ao chão. Mas eles ouviram e aquilo só os fez rir mais. Seria perturbado se não fizesse, perturbado se fizesse. Não havia justiça.

- Shikamaru.

Ele se virou e deitou de costas. A cabeça de Temari era apenas uma silhueta, o sol muito brilhante atrás dela para permitir que se distinguissem suas feições, mas ele podia dizer que ela estava o encarando. E... Shikamaru? Quando aquilo havia acontecido?

Ela jogou algo branco e fino sobre seu peito. Um envelope.

- Sua mãe trouxe para você.

Oh. Ela só estava esperando que ele terminasse para entregar a carta. Claro.

Temari dobrou as pernas e se sentou na grama ao lado dele, o observando.

- Quer que eu abra? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente. Ele conseguiria... assim que lembrasse como mexer os dedos.

- Tem certeza? É de Danzo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. O peso do envelope de repente pareceu como o de um dicionário inteiro sobre seu peito, e ele estendeu uma mão para segurá-lo.

- Por que não disse antes? – perguntou. A voz dele ainda parecia esgotada.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você estava ocupado.

Ainda deitado, ele abriu a aba e puxou a carta, desdobrando-a. Leu-a e depois passou para Temari.

_Shikamaru,_

_Existem algumas inexatidões sobre seu casamento que precisam ser esclarecidas._

_Reporte ao meu escritório às 9 da manhã._

_Rokudaime Hokage._

- Rokudaime Hokage. – ela disse sem se impressionar. – Provavelmente é uma armadilha.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. – Shikamaru respondeu. – Descobriremos amanhã.

Na verdade, as probabilidades de ser uma armadilha eram muito altas. O escritório de Danzo era particular, era uma ordem que Shikamaru não poderia negar legitimamente, e era uma maneira bem conveniente para Danzo se livrar de seu problema de uma vez por todas. Seria uma jogada óbvia e desesperada, mas para um homem que não tinha receios de negar um casamento que tinha grande apoio público, um assassinato em seu escritório não seria muito com o que se preocupar. Politicamente, de qualquer maneira.

- Como acha que ele vai fazer? – Temari perguntou. – Vai nos matar ele mesmo, no escritório? Ou fazer um de seus lacaios da Raiz cuidar de nós na recepção?

- _Nós_ não. – ele disse. – Eu.

- O que?

Ele estendeu o envelope para ela, apontando onde se lia _Nara Shikamaru_ na parte de trás.

- Seu nome não está aqui, lembra?Você não foi convidada.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Isso não quer dizer _nada_, a não ser que Danzou quer me excluir. Não vai funcionar.

- Sim, vai. Você não vai.

Ela o encarou com as narinas dilatadas.

- Se for uma armadilha, - Shikamaru disse. – não há motivo para que nós dois sejamos mortos. O casamento estaria morto de qualquer maneira.

- Não seja estúpido. – ela retorquiu. - Se nós dois estivermos lá, há menos probabilidades de que sejamos vencidos.

- Não estou sendo estúpido, estou sendo razoável. Se Danzo nos quer mortos em seu escritório, estamos mortos. Um ou os dois não importa.

- Então por que ele não nos mata e acaba logo com isso!

- Ele não pode, à vista. Existem muitas pessoas nos vigiando. Mas toda a facção anti-Danzo não pode entrar conosco naquele prédio. Então, não.

Temari se levantou num salto e começou a andar. Ele pode ouvir pedaços do que ela estava resmungando, e nenhum assegurou que ela cederaia e concordaria com ele. Quando ela alcançou as ameixeiras voltou, parecia mais irritada que antes. Cruzou os braços e o encarou.

- Primeiro, para não soar muito como uma pirralha adolescente, você não é meu chefe. Meu rank é superior ao seu. Segundo, me recuso terminantemente a esperar enquanto meu marido marcha para o escritório do Danzo e se mata. Terceiro, faz mais sentido que _eu_ vá do que você, porque se Danzo me matar, Suna o enforcará. Ele sabe disso, e é por isso que não me mencionou. Eu vou.

- Não faz sentido você ir, porque não é você quem o Danzo quer ver.

- Nós ficaremos unidos, Danzo reconhecendo ou não. Eu vou.

- Temari... – Ele sabia daquilo tudo. Sabia do que ela estava falando e reconhecia a lógica por trás daquilo. Até _concordava_ com ela. Mas nada mudaria o fato de que ele não conseguia tolerar a idéia de Temari ficar frente e frente com Danzo. Ou em qualquer lugar perto dele. Ele simplesmente... não conseguia.

Mas ela estava certa sobre o fato de que ele não tinha autoridade sobre ela, a não ser que se levasse em consideração a autoridade de um marido sobre sua mulher, o que aparentemente ela não considerava.

- Você jurou servir a mim. – disse.

- E você jurou servir a _mim_. Mais alguma coisa?

Estúpidos votos sem discriminação.

- Não vai deixar isso para lá, vai?

- Não.

Ele suspirou e se sentou, calçando suas sandálias. Temari o deixava sem escolha. Existia uma saída, mas teria que conversar com seu pai o mais rápido possível.

Quando estava de pé, olhou Temari nos olhos e deixou sua decisão clara, uma última vez.

- Você _não_ vai.

Não era uma ordem. Era uma promessa. E apesar da fúria brilhar no verde azulado dos olhos dela, ela não respondeu nada.

**x x x**

Temari manteve seus pensamentos para si mesma durante o resto da tarde. Terminou seu treino, tomou um banho e depois foi para a cama cedo. Queria estar bem descansada para o encontro com Danzo por que, não importa o que Shikamaru dissesse, ela iria. Ele não tinha autoridade para impedi-la, e ela não permitiria que ele se matasse por causa de seu machismo sem propósitos. Absolutamente não.

Mas quando ela entrou no quarto ficou irada ao ver que Shikamaru já estava lá, sentado na cama fazendo anotações num caderno. Os olhos dele encontraram os dela por um momento, mas ele voltou para sua escrita sem dizer nada. Aquilo estava perfeitamente bem para Temari, ela também não tinha nada novo para dizer a ele, de qualquer forma. Ele sabia como ela se sentia.

E claro. Claro que ele tentaria mandar nela, quando as coisas começavam a ficar... toleráveis. Quase normais. Quando a interação deles estava começando a lembrá-la dos velhos tempos, quando não havia pressão para que eles fossem nada mais que camaradas. Foram quase amigos naquela época. Iguais, certamente, e ela havia se sentido confortável o suficiente para provocá-lo e atormentá-lo como fazia com Kankurou ou os rapazes do esquadrão dela ou até mesmo, em raras ocasiões, Gaara. Incomodá-lo era particularmente divertido, principalmente porque ele arrogantemente fingia que não se importava. Derrubar homens com uma vareta era uma atividade tão interessante.

Mas agora ela se sentia com mais vontade de nocauteá-lo. E era provavelmente um sentimento que a levava a se comportar de maneira mais provocativa que o de costume. De costas para Shikamaru, ela puxou as cobertas da cama, colocou seus elásticos de cabelo no criado onde eles estariam esperando por ela pela manhã, depois se inclinou para o interruptor na parede e o desligou.

- Ei! – ele disse.

Ela o ignorou e se ajeitou entre os lençóis, se acomodando. A voz irritada dele soou na escuridão.

- Eu preciso da luz para _enxergar_.

- Bem eu preciso dela _apagada_, para poder dormir. É isso o que as pessoas fazem quando é noite.

- Vamos lá, Temari. Acenda a luz.

- Não. Estou cansada. Sua teimosia me cansou.

Houve um suspiro alto e teatral, som de lençóis se movendo, e alguns passos pesados no assoalho. Abruptamente ela estava banhada em luz novamente, e piscou para vê-lo a encarando, com a mão ainda sobre o interruptor.

- Agora deixe aceso.

Ela ficou quieta, com os lençóis puxados até o nariz, até que ele voltou para a cama e voltou a escrever. Assim que viu que ele estava absorto no que fazia, engatinhou até o final da cama e apagou a luz novamente.

- Temari! Está agindo como se tivesse três anos!

- Posso ser mais madura, se você quiser. Posso te colocar para fora e trancar a porta.

Suspiros, passos pesados, luz brilhante.

- É importante. - ele disse – Tenho que checar algumas coisas e essa noite é a única em que posso. Você pode dormir até mais tarde amanha, se está tão cansada. Ainda não são oito horas.

Ela voltou para a beirada da cama, tentando alcançar a luz, mas ele estava cobrindo o interruptor todo com a mão.

- Não posso dormir até mais tarde amanhã, porque vou ao encontro de Danzo com você e nós dois precisamos estar descansados caso precisemos lutar. – Ela agarrou o pulso dele e o puxou, mas ele nem se moveu. – Agora _tire a mão_.

- Não. Puxe o cobertor sobre a sua cabeça, como sempre faz. Não vai nem perceber a luz.

- Mas vou saber que está acesa.

- Então vá dormir com a Ino.

- Não! Vá _você_ escrever em outro lugar! É rude insistir em usar o lugar de dormir para trabalhar.

- É o _meu_ quarto!

- É o _nosso_ quarto!

- Quer saber? Não tenho tempo para isso agora. – ele andou até a cama e pegou o caderno, caneta, e alguns livros que estavam no criado, colocando tudo debaixo do braço. Então escancarou a porta. – Por mais divertido que seja ficar aqui e discutir com você a noite toda, tenho coisas para fazer. Durma bem!

A resposta dela de "Vou mesmo!" foi pontuada pela porta sendo batida. Vitoriosa, desligou o interruptor com uma das mãos e se afundou nos lençóis, resmungando sozinha.

Escute-o bater a porta como um bebê. Como se estivesse tentando provar alguma coisa. Tudo o que ele fez foi ir à outro lugar para trabalhar, exatamente como eu queria. Idiota.

Ela voltou para de baixo das cobertas e se aconchegou, de fato puxando-as sobre sua cabeça. Nunca havia pensado naquilo até ele mencionar, mas sempre dormia daquela maneira. Totalmente coberta. Era provavelmente por causa do ar seco de Suna, e agora era só um hábito. Mas incomodava-a que ele estava aprendendo aquelas pequenas coisas sobre ela, coisas que poucas pessoas sabiam, coisas que ela mal percebia; em essência, conhecendo-a como um marido conheceria. Mas não significava nada para ele. Ela imaginava que ele tinha uma repartição em sua cabeça chamada "Esquisitices da Temari" onde colocava informações aleatórias sobre ela, retirando coisas quando necessário, para provar algo ou ganhar uma discussão. Porque era o que ele fazia: anotava coisas sobre tudo e todos ao redor dele, analisava, assimilava, e depois, se possível, usava a informação em alguma estratégia. E perturbava Temari que suas informações pessoais fossem úteis a ele como armas contra ela. Fazia com que ela imaginasse que outras armas ela pudesse estar dando a ele, e esse pensamento era preocupante.

Mas ela não poderia passar a noite de preocupando, ou remoendo raiva, ou pensando nele de qualquer maneira. Precisava descansar o mais que conseguisse. As vidas deles podiam depender daquilo amanhã.

Era um pensamento nobre. Infelizmente, a determinação dela não era o suficiente. Ela girou na cama, rolou pelos lençóis, virou o travesseiro várias vezes para ficar com o lado mais frio, mas o sono a abandonou. E quando ela finalmente adormeceu, algum tempo depois que a hora do relógio digital foi de dígitos duplos para apenas um, a cama de Shikamaru ainda estava vazia.

**x x x**

Temari levou um tempo para se convencer a encarar a luz da manhã, cansada como estava pela noite mal dormida. E quando finalmente puxou as cobertas de sua cabeça, viu algo que a deixou surpresa: a cama de Shikamaru ainda estava desocupada. Ela ficou parada por um momento, pensando. Ele não havia dormido a noite passada? Foi dormir em outro lugar por raiva, ou desmaiou onde estava trabalhando? A cama parecia igual desde a noite anterior, ela não achou que ele deitou-se lá.

Uma suspeita começou a tomar conta dela, e ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio.

Oito. Já eram _oito_ horas.

Teve que lutar contra os lençóis para sair da cama e trancou a porta. Não tinha tempo para ir ao banheiro para se trocar, teria que fazê-lo ali mesmo.

Arrancou os pijamas e começou a revirar a mala, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse vestir rapidamente, finalmente despejando o conteúdo em cima da cama para facilitar. Encontrou seu short de redes e um vestido curto e sem mangas com uma faixa larga que teria que ser bom o suficiente. Ela deveria saber que ele faria algo do tipo. Provavelmente havia a provocado de propósito para ter a desculpa de dormir em outro lugar, pensando que ela iria dormir mal e acordaria atrasada. Sorrateiro e manipulativo aquele... _homem_.

Ela se atrapalhou vestindo o short, colocando os dois pés em uma única perna por acidente antes de tirá-los e começar de novo. Depois colocou os braços no vestido, fechando-o na frente e amarrando a faixa. Pegou os elásticos e colocou-os no pulso para prender o cabelo depois. A estratégia dele havia falhado daquela vez. Ela havia acordado a tempo, e mesmo que ele tivesse saído mais cedo, ainda poderia alcançá-lo.

Não foi bom o suficiente, Nara.

Temari correu escada abaixo, passando pela sala de jantar antes de registrar o que havia visto: Shikamaru, sentado à mesa com Ino e Chouji. Ela se virou e voltou até estar de frente para ele, incapaz de ignorar o fato de que ele já estava de uniforme e tomando café. Senhor-espere-até-o-último-minuto-para-fazer-_qualquer-coisa_.

- Bela tentativa. – ela disse.

- Huh?

- Se acha que consegue sair escondido sem mim, tem outro problema.

- Do que está falando?

Ele parecia genuinamente confuso, e dúvidas surgiram na mente de Temari. Agora que estava prestando atenção nele, percebeu que ele não parecia 'pronto pra ir' de maneira nenhuma. Estava largado na cadeira, colete aberto, olhos escuros e cansados. Não, não parecia pronto para começar um dia longo e difícil. Parecia ter terminado um.

- Mas.. – ela disse, tentando encontrar o sentido daquilo. – Pensei que... quero dizer, você não foi dormir noite passada ... e...

O rosto dele mudou. Ainda estava cansado, mas havia algo distintamente satisfeito nele, quase orgulhoso, um dos lados da boca dele se ergueu.

- Não ia sair escondido de você. – ele respondeu. – Isso não funcionaria.

- Bem... claro que não. - ela replicou.

Ele inclinou a cadeira até encostá-la na parede, cruzando os dedos atrás da cabeça.

- Você simplesmente teria me seguido. Certo?

- Certo.

Ele sorriu e Temari se arrepiou. Era _aquele_ sorriso. O sorriso que dizia que ele havia colocado uma estratégia em andamento e estava esperando que todos descobrissem o que ele já sabia: que havia ganhado.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou. Sua voz havia saído bem mais baixa do que esperava. - Onde você esteve?

- Tive uma reunião.

- Com Danzo?

- Ele não pôde ir.

Perdida, ela olhou para Ino e Chouji, mas nenhum deles a encarou de volta. Então voltou a olhar para Shikamaru, raiva esquentando seu rosto.

- Você vai me dizer o que fez ou vocês três estão se divertindo muito me deixando no escuro?

- Eles não têm nada a ver com isso. – Shikamaru respondeu. – E estou muito cansado para me divertir às suas custas.

- Então...

- Prestei exame para jounin essa manhã.

Temari parou, espantada com o anúncio. Anúncio que ela jamais preveria.

- Você fez _o que_?

- Ou à noite passada. Tanto faz.

- Mas... como... por que eles... de maneira alguma Danzo...

- Danzo não teve que fazer nada. A permissão dele não é necessária desde que se tenha apoio de pelo menos 8 dos 11 membros do conselho. E eu tenho.

- Mas...

- E eu acho que alguma coisa aconteceu com o pergaminho que o avisava que a participação dele era necessária. Porque ele não apareceu. - ele sorriu de maneira muito superior. Temari quis socá-lo.

- Então você simplesmente _decidiu_ prestar o exame, no meio da noite, e todos os membros do conselho apareceram, e _aconteceu_ de você passar?

- O primeiro pedido de um chuunin para prestar o exame deve ser honrado, não importa o horário. E sim, eu passei. Era para ser difícil?

Ela nunca havia o visto tão arrogante, nem quando a venceu no exame chuunin. Era desconcertante. Ela se debateu... pega com a guarda baixa... e foi quando seus olhos pousaram num pacote retangular de plástico na cadeira ao lado dele, com conteúdo azul marinho. O novo uniforme dele.

- Mas se era tão fácil para você, por que não...

- Nunca quis a posição, Temari. Seria feliz sendo chuunin pelo resto da minha vida. Quem precisa da burocracia? Do excesso de trabalho? Mas você me tirou todas as outras opções.

Ele se levantou, pegando o uniforme, e andou até ficar frente e frente com ela. Seus olhos ainda estavam cansados, ainda escuros. Mas completamente irredutíveis.

- Quando eu for ao escritório de Danzo hoje, você vai ficar aqui. É uma ordem.

Algo pesou como chumbo no estômago dela. Ele não podia. Ele _não_ podia fazer aquilo com ela. Mas todos os seus argumentos sumiram porque ela sabia que ele estava em seu direito. Ambos poderiam ser jounins, mas Shikamaru era superior a ela pelo fato de que era um cidadão de Konoha, e ela não. Ainda estava sob as leis de shinobis emprestados.

Ele ganhou. Não teria saído escondido dela, claro que não. Sair escondido não era bom o bastante. Não resultariam na sua subjugação total. Em sua derrota completa.

- Você prestou o exame jounin, se tornou _permanentemente_ jounin só para poder mandar em mim?

- Fiz porque não quero que Danzo te mate. Tente não encarar de maneira negativa.

- Shikamaru...

- Mas preciso subir para me trocar. - ele segurou o uniforme embrulhado em plástico e sorriu. – Tenho que vestir _isso_, eu acho. Teremos que conversar mais tarde.

Ele andou pesadamente pela escada, sem sinal do ditador arrogante de antes. Na verdade, andou como se estivesse indo para a forca. E ela ainda estava encarando a escada vazia quando o ouviu fechar a porta do banheiro.

Foi a voz de Ino que a trouxe de volta para o presente, e o som da cadeira dela sendo arrastada.

- Chouji, você é um gênio.

Ela colocou o guardanapo no prato e foi para o quintal, deixando Chouji com olhos arregalados e levemente boquiaberto.

- O que você fez? – Temari perguntou. - Adivinhou que ele se tornaria suicida?

Ele deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça, e o gesto pareceu mais de alguém que não queria se comprometer do que alguém confuso.

Temari afundou na cadeira ao lado de Chouji sem saber o que fazer. Ou o que sentir. Deveria se sentir furiosa por Shikamaru estar empurrando aquela porcaria tirânica para cima dela, mas estava chocada demais para ficar brava. Ele havia a cegado com sua audácia, claro; pensando bem era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para vencer. Mas aquilo não era um jogo. Era vida ou morte. E agora a vida _dele_ estava em perigo mais do que estaria de outra maneira. Homem idiota.

E ela não havia feito tudo o que era esperado dela? Não havia se casado com ele? Não havia se mudado para Konoha para viver com ele? Não estava fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar seus impulsos de caçar Danzo e matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, ou falar mal dele para todos os vizinhos que apareciam para comentar sobre o tratamento injusto que era destinado a ela só porque Shikamaru lhe disse para controlar seu temperamento? E agora ele não lhe daria a dignidade de ficar a seu lado quando enfrentasse Danzo. Ou lutar ao lado dele. Ou _morrer_ ao lado dele, se fosse necessário. Então por que foi para Konoha? Ficaria viúva com a mesma facilidade em Suna.

Queria gritar. Berrar. Quebrar alguma coisa. Atacar alguém. Destruir uma floresta e dobrar o tamanho de Konoha. Ela precisava. Precisava dar vazão ao stress, mas não podia. Não tinha tempo agora. Agora tinha que descobrir algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer para Shikamaru mudar sua mente irritantemente teimosa antes que acabasse morto.

Precisava dos conselhos de um expert. E conhecendo a expert, ela estaria na cozinha.

Pulou da cadeira, deixando Chouji sozinho com seu café, e passou pela cortina simples que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar. Lá estava a expert, fazendo algo com comida. Usando um cortador de queijo, mas em uma coisa marrom e enrugada ao invés de queijo. Estranho.

- Yoshino-san?

A mulher a olhou e sorriu, mas foi de maneira distraída e pouco calorosa.

- Bom dia, Temari-chan.

- Você está bem?

Yoshino deu uma risada trêmula.

- Estou tão bem quanto possa se esperar, suponho.

- Você ouviu tudo aquilo?

- Oh, ouvi. Mas escutei do meu marido antes, quando acordei.

- E o que ele acha disso?

Yoshino engoliu, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas que se acumularam em seus cílios, mas não caíram.

- Deu total apoio à promoção de Shikamaru. Achou que foi uma ótima idéia.

O coração de Temari afundou.

- Mas acho que não preciso dizer que _eu_ ficaria muito mais feliz se você estivesse com o meu filho hoje.

Temari concordou.

- Então? O que devo fazer?

- Está me perguntando?

- Claro. Vi como lida com aqueles dois. Deve ter alguma idéia de como faço para Shikamaru me levar com ele.

Os olhos de Yoshino se arregalaram.

- Não sei se 'lidar' é o melhor termo. Seria mais eu escolher estrategicamente as batalhas que acho que posso vencer. Pelo menos é o que faço com Shikamaru, mas essas batalhas tem diminuído com o passar dos anos. E é ainda mais complicado com o meu marido.

- Como?

- Bem, - Yoshino se voltou para o ralador. – É difícil explicar. Sei que dá a impressão de que estou o controlando, mas há uma grande dose de dar e ganhar ali. Como acontece com Shikamaru, existem áreas da vida do meu marido que ele não se importa se controla ou não. Coincidentemente ou não, essas coisas tendem a ser mais públicas. As roupas que ele usa, como as contas são pagas, esse tipo de coisa, então o que a maioria das pessoas vê é ele se rendendo, mas só porque essas coisas não o interessam em primeiro lugar. Mas quando ele fixa a idéia em algo, fica completamente intratável. Nessas ocasiões, acho que é melhor não dizer nada. Não tem porque gastar minha energia. Às vezes acho que Shikaku pensa o mesmo sobre mim. Faz sentido?

- Sim...

- Mas de vez em quando Shikaku fica teimoso em relação a alguma coisa que também me interessa muito, e pode acreditar que há conflito. – ela parou e colocou o que restava do vegetal marrom na tábua. – Anda acontecendo muito, ultimamente.

Temari podia entender. Um pai usando seu filho como arma política contra o medo de uma mãe por seu filho.

- Então o que você faz nessas ocasiões?

Yoshino andou até a pia e começou a lavar as mãos.

- Quando Shikaku teima em algo em que eu realmente acredito que ele esteja errado, e que as conseqüências daquela ação serão prejudiciais, faço o que todas as mulheres fazem, só com muita frequência, o que diminui o efeito e torna fácil de descobrir: fico do lado dele. Encontro a fraqueza em seu plano e a exploro. E faço com a consciência tranqüila. Não tenho o hábito de questionar a autoridade dele, mas homens têm esposas por uma razão. E algumas vezes acredito que é para salvá-los de seus próprios erros burros. Para ser mais precisa, Shikaku também já me salvou dos meus.

- Bem, não é autoridade que eu _possa_ questionar. As ordens de Shikamaru estão me prendendo e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Queria, já estive na sua posição. Sou uma chuunin casada com um jounin. E se pensa que ele não usou esse fato para sua vantagem, está enganada.

Apenas por um segundo algo brilhou nos olhos dela e Temari só pode imaginar o que estava acontecendo por trás deles. Mas estava feliz por não ter o mesmo problema que Yoshino; pelo menos não precisava se preocupar em ser militarmente subordinada a Shikamaru por muito tempo. Quando tivesse sua cidadania, estaria empatada com ele.

Mas o brilho nos olhos da mais velha foi substituído por ansiedade.

- Temari-chan, você se casou com um homem inteligente. Mas acho que quando ele te conheceu, encontrou um igual. E considerando meu filho, a tarefa de determinar suas forças e fraquezas, de entendê-lo...- ela sorriu de maneira triste. - ... bem, essa tarefa não é mais minha.

Temari suspirou. Era o que ela esperava, que Yoshino deixasse Shikamaru ir ao invés de tentar controlar a ambos. Mas não pôde deixar de desejar que ela houvesse esperado um pouco mais. Tipo, até amanhã.

- Mas tenho que dizer que é muito importante para mim que você esteja lá. – os olhos de Yoshino estavam bem abertos, e dessa vez uma lágrima escapou, depois outra, rolando por suas bochechas até que ela as secou com as costas de uma das mãos.

- É importante para mim também.

Yoshino concordou.

- Talvez devesse dizer isso a ele.

Temari riu, incrédula.

- Eu _já_ disse! Ele sabe que não quero que ele vá sozinho. Ele é meu marido e eu sou um soldado. Meu lugar é lutando ao lado dele, não esperando em casa com uma boa dona de casa. – então percebeu o que havia dito e se encolheu. – Sem ofensas.

- Não, sei o que quer dizer e já passei por isso também. Não vou fingir que é fácil. Você pode tirar a kunoichi da briga, mas não tira a briga da kunoichi. É o que dizem.

Sim, Temari já havia ouvido aquilo antes. Era geralmente usado como uma referencia rude à maneira que kunoichis se comportavam na cama, ou pelo menos como os homens gostavam de acreditar que se comportavam. Mas se aplicava aqui também.

Ela tinha mais perguntas, mais preocupações, mas ouviu passos na escada e uma olhada no relógio deixou claro que ela não tinha tempo. Ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo mudar de ideia, contorná-lo, e só tinha cinco minutos.

Voltou para a sala de jantar, olhando diretamente para frente apesar de não querer vê-lo em seu uniforme jounin estúpido. Já havia entendido, ele era o chefe agora. Confirmação visual só a deixaria mais brava.

Chouji havia sumido, deixando para trás uma tigela tão vazia que parecia limpa. E lá estava Shikamaru, franzindo o cenho e coçando a nuca, suas pernas enfaixadas nos tornozelos, as calças pretas e a camiseta trocadas pelas mesmas peças na cor azul marinho. As roupas novas eram engomadas e rígidas, provocando um contraste direto com suas vestes antigas e desbotadas. Haviam marcas vermelhas circulares nas mangas, e aquilo chamou a atenção de Temari para algo que estava faltando.

- Onde está seu hitayate?

Ele alcançou um dos bolsos e jogou-o por cima da mesa.

- Essa camisa me pinica. – disse com uma careta.

- Não preste atenção nisso. – ela respondeu. - Precisa usar seu protetor.

- Não sei o que fazer com ele. Não posso cobrir as marcas.

- Prenda na coxa.

- Tentei fazer isso. Mas me atrapalha quando tento alcançar as shurikens.

- Então prenda a bolsa ninja no quadril.

- Não gosto de colocá-la lá, estou acostumada a prendê-la mais baixo.

- Então coloque o hitayate na sua _outra_ coxa.

- Também não gosto. Posso senti-lo quando dobro o joelho.

- Isso é ridículo!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que você pode usar seu protetor de testa na testa. – ela disse.

Ele torceu os lábios.

- Não, obrigado.

- Funcionalidade ao invés de moda.

- Não estou preocupado com moda. Só não gosto de coisas no meu rosto.

Ela suspirou exasperada. Não apenas com o hitayate, mas com tudo sobre ele.

- _Por que_ você está sendo tão difícil?

Shikamaru pareceu um pouco surpreso.

- Não estou sendo difícil, só não quero mudar um monte de coisas agora. O uniforme novo já vai ser uma distração.

- Então, aqui, - ela disse pegando o hitayate – vamos fazer assim. Tem algum alfinete?

Em um minuto ela havia o prendido no ombro do colete, junto à linha do braço. Parecia uma bainha de metal.

- Não ficou legal, mas vai servir por agora.- ela disse.

- Não, ficou bem. Obrigado.

- Tem certeza que não consegue _sentir_ o hitayate?

- Eu consigo, mas não é tão problemático.

- O que? Como consegue sentir?

Ele estendeu a mão oposta e tocou uma das pontas penduradas da bandana.

- Seesh. – ela resmungou. – Não acredito no quão chato você é com seu uniforme.

Ela ajustou um dos alfinetes para que o material ficasse preso debaixo do metal, e depois olhou para cima. Ele estava a observando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Às vezes faz toda a diferença.

Houve alguma trégua na conversa enquanto Temari se assegurava que o hitayate não se soltaria facilmente, e ela sabia que era agora ou nunca. Ela o tinha agora, num minuto ele estaria saindo pela porta. Última chance.

- Shikamaru... escute...

Ele suspirou sonoramente e puxou o braço para longe dela, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não, escute... _apenas me escute_. Realmente acho que ir sozinho é um erro. Eu... tenho um pressentimento de que algo ruim vai acontecer.

- Eu também. – ele disse. - E é por isso que você vai ficar aqui.

Ele foi para a entrada e começou a calçar as sandálias, e Temari o seguiu em desespero. Ela não tinha mais idéias, mas não podia desistir. Não podia deixá-lo ir e encarar Danzo sozinho. Ele podia não voltar para casa. Provavelmente não conseguiriam nem o _corpo_ dele de volta.

- _Por favor_, Shikamaru. Preciso estar lá. Se há uma luta, preciso lutar. E não quero que você morra só porque resolveu virar o machão.

- Não posso te levar, Temari. Sinto muito.

- Quer dizer que _não quer_ me levar!

- Não posso. – ele insistiu.- Não vou conseguir me concentrar se tiver que me preocupar com outra pessoa.

- Você não tem que se _preocupar _comigo! – ela gritou. - Sou uma jounin, Shikamaru, e tenho mais anos de experiência que você. Sei cuidar de mim mesma. Na metade do tempo acabo salvando o _seu_ traseiro!

Ele apenas a observou de maneira cansada.

- E olhe para você. – ela continuou. – Você dormiu noite passada?

- Não.

- Ficou acordado a noite toda, ainda está cansado depois do exame. Não está em condições físicas de se defender.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas ela sabia que não estava prestando atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, provavelmente no escritório de Danzo há vinte minutos dali. E tudo nele a enfurecia. A maneira com que casualmente dispensava a opinião dela. A obstinação. O fato de que os lábios dele estavam se curvando num pequeno sorriso enquanto sua cabeça apontava para a porta.

- Estamos provavelmente agindo de maneira exagerada, de qualquer forma. – ele disse. – Danzo não vai me matar no escritório dele. Incitaria muita desaprovação pública.

- Você não acredita nisso. Só está segurando o fôlego até o cemitério.

- Preciso ir. – ele colocou a mão na maçaneta e ela entrou em pânico.

- Espera... espera... me deixe ir e te esperar do lado de fora, ok? Na rua. E então pelo menos podem ficar de olho em mim e posso ajudar se alguma coisa sair errada. Ou vou saber se você sair bem. Certo? Por favor, pelo menos deixe-me fazer isso!

Shikamaru estava olhando para outro lado, mas enrijeceu as costas, os músculos de seu pescoço se contraindo.

- Vai brigar comigo assim sobre qualquer assunto pelo resto de nossas vidas?

- Que diferença faz? A sua vai acabar em alguns minutos mesmo!

- Até mais, Temari.

- Isso não é só sobre você, Nara!

Ele se virou para ela, não mais cansado. Agora parecia furioso. Provocado além da conta.

- Eu sei disso! Nunca pensei que fosse sobre mim! É sobre Konoha e Suna, e impedi-las de acabar uma com a outra! O que acha que Suna vai pensar se te apresentar na frente de Danzo e você morrer, uhn? O que eles vão pensar?

- Vão pensar que Danzo...

- _Não_. Vão pensar que os Nara foram muito descuidados com você. Olha, Danzo nem te _quer _lá. Como exatamente posso te usar como guarda costas se Gaara confiou _você_ a _mim_?

A boca de Temari se abriu... ela tentava formar palavras, mas mal sabia como refutar uma linha de raciocínio tão ilógica.

- Shikamaru, isso é loucura! Gaara nunca culparia _os Nara _se eu fosse assassinada. Ele não é cego, sabe quem é o responsável pelo mal em Konoha agora.

- Isso não está tão delimitado, Temari.

- Você tem que me levar. Tenho que estar lá com você.

Ele a ignorou e alcançou a maçaneta novamente, e ela segurou a manga da camisa dele, tentando puxá-lo. A outra mão dela subiu e segurou o bíceps dele, e agora ela o segurava com as duas mãos e tinha tomado sua decisão. Talvez fosse desobediência segui-lo, mas não tinha que deixá-lo ir. Não até que ele mudasse de idéia.

- _Você vai me levar_. E se morrermos, morreremos juntos.

Exceto que ela não estava mais o segurando. De alguma fora ela foi empurrada pra trás, seus dedos tirados do braço dele, e agora eram os braços _dela_ presos contra a parede atrás dela. E o rosto dele estava bem na frente do dela, escuro e intenso e lhe ocorreu que ela nem sabia quem era esse cara.

- Você não entende. – ele disse, com a voz gradativamente mais baixa. – Fica falando sobre _nós_ lutarmos e morrermos, mas não é assim que funciona. Alguém tem que morrer primeiro. E Danzo é o tipo de pessoa que asseguraria ser você a primeira, só para poder fazer isso na minha frente. Consegue entender isso?

Ela o encarou, muda.

- Eu _não vou_ assistir enquanto você morre. E não vou mais discutir com você. Esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

Ela reconheceu que o último foi uma ordem, mas não consegui vocalizar seu assentimento com ele encarando tão intensamente. Mas ele soltou seus braços, e sem mais nenhuma palavra, fechou seu colete e saiu pela porta. E ela foi deixada ali, olhando o lugar onde ele esteve. _De novo_. E o coração dela estava disparado, a adrenalina correndo por seu corpo porque ela esta _furiosa_ por ter sido controlada, _furiosa_ por ter sido pressionada contra a parede e _furiosa_ por ele ter gritado com ela. E furiosa _consigo mesma_ por ser tão fácil de controlar. E por deixá-lo sair quando sabia em seu âmago que não seria só uma reunião de rotina com o Hokage.

Mas não sabia o que mais poderia ter dito a ele, que pudesse ter feito alguma diferença. E ela estava presa a seu juramento e suas ordens para deixar seu superior se sacrificar daquela maneira, se foi o que ele escolheu. Ela perdeu. Ela falhou. E não havia nada mais a fazer.

Exceto ficar lá enquanto ele ia ao escritório de Danzo.

E estar lá quando ele voltar.

* * *

><p>NT: Eu peço desculpas pela demora, minha vida nesses últimos meses não foi exatamente o que eu queria que fosse, e eu ainda não sabia bem o que fazer em relação a esta fic. Pensei em deletar tudo, em deixar para lá, até porque eu mesma fiquei desapontada por não saber o fim. Mas como o relacionamento Shika x Tema vai ser até bem desenvolvido até onde ela vai, então resolvi continuar. Não sei muita gente vai continuar a ler, mas seria bacana receber o feedback de quem o fez até lá. Enfim, este capítulo tem muitas coisas nas entrelinhas, especialmente no fim (gosto muito dele, hehehe). Até o próximo (que não vai demorar tanto).


	8. Desfeito  Parte 1

**Capítulo Sete**

**Desfeito - Parte 1**

- Recebemos uma mensagem de Shikaku-san essa manhã.

- Mesmo.

- Ele requisitou nosso exército para que esteja na divisa de Konoha em seis dias.

- Imagino que sim.

- Você acha que Temari já cedeu?

**xxx**

Shikamaru esperou até ficar fora do campo de visão da casa antes de se esgueirar entre dois prédios, escondido da rua principal, e afundou contra uma parede. Pôde ouvir uma respiração pesada, assovios entre dentes apertados, e ficou assustado ao perceber que vinham dele mesmo. E suas mãos formigavam e ardiam, mas quando as examinou pareciam as mesmas mãos, exceto por estarem agora suadas.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Verdade que ele estava discutindo com Temari, e conflitos frequentemente afetavam os envolvidos numa forma difusa de fique ou brigue. Mas não havia razões para que seu corpo reagisse daquela forma exacerbada. Sentia-se quase em pânico. Enjoado.

Seus dedos continuavam curvados, agarrados ao fantasma dos braços de Temari. Aquilo explicava o formigamento, ele ainda sentia os bíceps dela lá. Mas para o ardor não havia explicação.

Não havia desculpas para sua falta de compostura. Ele estava certo, ela estava errada. Ele tinha um plano traçado minuto a minuto, ela não poderia ver dentro de seu cérebro para saber daquilo. Mas ela não _deveria_ ter que ver dentro do cérebro dele. Ela deveria _saber_ que ele não estava saindo desprotegido. Ela não havia lutado contra ele? Não haviam lutado lado a lado em diferentes cenários, desde batalhas contra o mesmo adversário a brigas com gennins desatentos? Porque ela pensava que _agora_, quando as vidas deles estavam em risco, ele jogaria a estratégia pela janela e entraria no escritório de Danzo despreocupado como... Naruto? A 'estratégia' de Naruto parecia funcionar muito bem para ele, mas Shikamaru nunca operava daquela maneira.

_Confio __em __você_, ela disse. Serviço labial. Ou talvez ela pensasse que confiava nele, ou queria acreditar que podia confiar, estando tão indefesa e alienada em Konoha, mas suas ações traíam seus sentimentos verdadeiros.

Ele tentou se lembrar que sabia que suas ordens a deixariam furiosa, que ela reagiria mal, mas aquela realidade era muito mais difícil de se lidar do que as imagens que ele havia imaginado quando fez seus planos. Aquelas não haviam sido tão reais... tão vívidas... nunca imaginaria que perderia o controle sobre si mesmo ao ponto de usar de força com ela. Ou ter qualquer contato físico com ela. Mas ele nunca a imaginaria prendendo seu hitayate cuidadosamente em seu colete, como se uma mulher estranha e atenciosa houvesse se apoderado dela por um momento. E ele nunca, nunca esperaria que ela fosse tão longe quanto _agarrá-lo_ para impedir que ele encontrasse Danzo sozinho. Que ela achasse tão fácil desrespeitar seus limites pessoais.

Ele pôde senti-los se desfazendo. Seus limites, e os dela. Deveria ser uma coisa boa, não? Casamento não se tratava de ser sincero um com o outro, baixar a guarda, e todas aquelas coisas sentimentais? E ele amava Temari, não amava? Não era o que aquilo significava, que ele queria mantê-la a salvo e que ela o respeitasse? Não deveria apreciar o fato de que as barreiras entre eles estavam desaparecendo?

Mas ele não sentia. Não havia um único sentimento positivo associado àquilo. Ao invés disso, sentia-se como se estivesse à beira de um penhasco, olhando para baixo, mas o chão estava tão longe que ele não conseguia enxergá-lo através da neblina. E ele estava fazendo tudo o que podia para não cair, mas seu equilíbrio estava falhando e não conseguia se equilibrar por tempo suficiente para dar um passo para trás, e sabia que a qualquer momento uma forte rajada de vento o empurraria e ele começaria uma queda livre nauseante que duraria até sua morte.

Queda livre. Tontura. E suas mãos ainda suavam, e sua respiração não voltava ao normal. Cara, ele não tinha_tempo_ praquela merda. E ele não conseguia explicar esse _impulso_ que tinha, de voltar para casa e encontra-la, conversar com ela, explicar tudo para que ela não o olhasse com aqueles olhos frustrados e incrédulos, como se não pudesse acreditar que alguém tão estúpido e teimoso quanto ele existisse no planeta. Ninguém mais o olhava daquele jeito, nem sua mãe. Então porque Temari estava sendo tão lenta para acompanhar?

Sem tempo. Tenho um monte de problemas pela frente, e não posso desperdiçar energia. Não nessa briga, não nos _sentimentos_ de Temari... nada. Ela vai entender, eventualmente, e eu serei inocentado. Mas enquanto isso tenho que manter o foco em estar focado. Em alguns minutos entrarei no prédio do Hokage, e tudo vai depender de cronometragem precisa. E uma atuação brilhante.

Só... se... _acalme_.

Relaxou os ombros e respirou profundamente pelo nariz algumas vezes. Depois, resolvido, pulou no telhado mais próximo e dirigiu-se ao centro da cidade. Checou seu relógio, eram 8:40. Teria que se apressar.

Correndo pelos telhados, levou 16 minutos para chegar à Torre do Hokage. Aquilo lhe deu quatro minutos para que observasse a área antes de entrar. Esteve lá uma dúzia de vezes, claro, e tinha um mapa em sua mente, mas nunca havia visto o prédio pelas lentes de defesa antes. Queria tomar nota detalhada de cada janela, cada saída de emergência, do posicionamento de cada pessoa lá dentro, e ter uma idéia de que partes poderiam ser melhor observadas pelo time de Shikaku do lado de fora.

Assim como o prédio ao lado, o primeiro andar da Torre era amplo e consistia basicamente num vestíbulo. Dentro dele havia duas secretárias chuunin sentadas atrás de uma mesa longa. Ele podia ver os banheiros, a sala de conferências separada do resto por uma parede de vidro, e a entrada do longo corredor que levava à escadaria. A escadaria era a área mais problemática: enclausurada, se estendia por três andares, e sua entrada e saída eram invisíveis pelo lado de fora. Ele possivelmente poderia perder cinco ou seis minutos naquela escadaria antes que o time do lado de fora se preocupasse o suficiente para vir atrás dele. Cinco ou seis minutos era tempo o suficiente para que o time do pai dele não fosse mais considerado um reforço. Era uma eternidade.

Nos segundo e terceiro andares as paredes do lado oeste também eram um problema. As paredes eram tão próximas ao prédio vizinho que se tornaram meramente uma formalidade: não era possível ver através dela sem escalar a parede para olhar diretamente. Para os propósitos de Shikamaru, aquilo não era muito prático.

Provavelmente a sala mais perigosa do prédio todo era o escritório de Danzo, no sentido de que era no último andar, no final de uma longe série de corredores, e tinha janelas apenas do lado oeste. Era lógico o Hokage ser o mais difícil de se acessar pelo lado de fora, mais complicado de ser visto por espiões, mas Shikamaru nunca havia visto um kage que despedia tanta energia em proteger a si mesmo. Depois da abertura e acessibilidade do escritório de Tsunade na antiga mansão do Hokage, o escritório de Danzo parecia uma toca de rato. Escura, oculta, e apesar de o prédio ser novo em folha, úmido e embolorado.

Então seria um encontro desagradável, pelo qual ele estaria fora da vista de qualquer pessoa que pudesse estar o vigiando pelo tempo Danzo quisesse monopolizar. Mas a realidade era que o escritório não era uma ameaça, não quando ele conseguiu manter Temari em casa. Shikamaru teve muitos encontros com Danzo desde que ele havia se tornado Hokage, diretos e indiretos, e estava acostumado com o modus operandi do homem. Ele era um típico homem com alguma crueldade e complexo de deus, que possuía inteligência atípica, sem mencionar o sharingan. Mas o aspecto mais importante aspecto de sua personalidade era sua recusa em se envolver em atividades questionáveis se não pudesse transferir ou evitar a culpa, como era óbvio nos assassinatos de Koharu e Homura. _Havia_ suspeitas sobre Danzo, mas os detalhes dos crimes haviam sido tão vagos e convolutos que fora impossível reunir provas suficientes para condenar alguém, ou ainda apontar o dedo convincentemente.

Não, ele não seria atacado por Danzo, pelo menos não pela frente, e especialmente não em seu escritório. Não havia outra pessoa para culpar, neste caso. Entretanto, a história seria completamente diferente se Temari houvesse vindo com ele. Como ele havia explicado a ela: Danzo só precisava matar um deles para acabar com a aliança política existente entre ambos. E matar um deixaria o número perfeito para seu bode expiatório: um. Era ridículo imaginar que Shikamaru mataria sua própria esposa no prédio do Hokage, ou vice versa, mas descrédito nunca havia sido um obstáculo para Danzo. Aquele era seu verdadeiro talento, não seu cérebro ou sharingan. Era sua habilidade de dizer o que quisesse para o povo, e ser acreditado. Era a razão pela qual ele era um inimigo formidável, e o motivo pelo qual ele e Temari tiveram que se casar em primeiro lugar. As pessoas confiavam em Danzo. E o fato de que ele não havia solicitado a presença de Temari só contaria a favor dele, já que tê-la lá não estava em seus planos de maneira alguma.

E não havia dúvidas sobre quem dos dois Danzo escolheria. Para seus propósitos, nada seria mais vantajoso do que vitimizar Suna e responsabilizar o homem de Kakashi. Shikamaru queria acreditar que Gaara teria piedade dele, e preferir sua palavra a de Danzo. E talvez ele preferisse, mas naquele ponto já não importaria. Shikamaru seria permanentemente expatriado para Suna, e a influência dos Nara no conselho cairia para zero. E Temari estaria morta.

Seu dedão esfregou-se lentamente contra seu indicador. Ele sabia o que queria, o motivo para o tique, e o ignorou. Teve medo de fumar, de ficar viciado em nicotina e nunca conseguir parar. Parar acabou sendo fácil, provavelmente porque havia fumado apenas por um curto período e odiado cada minuto. Mas surpreendentemente, seu corpo ainda se lembrava do _movimento_, e o fazia quando ele ficava estressado. Mão no bolso, dedos nos lábios. Era a razão pela qual ele resolveu nunca mais segurar outro cigarro.

E ele sabia o que estava causando essa reação dessa vez: pensamentos de Temari morrendo sob seu comando. Memórias das ultimas palavras de Asuma, sua última baforada, seu último suspirou passou pela cabeça de Shikamaru, com a exceção de que agora o rosto era de Temari, sangue saía de seu abdômen e sua boca, fazendo com que ela se engasgasse, e dessa vez não haveria a Ino para tentar salvá-la, e Shikamaru nem poderia estar a seu lado porque já estariam arrastando-o para longe.

Seus dedos nervosos vieram até seus lábios, mas ele os forçou para baixo. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Sim, ele sabia como Danzo teria conduzido esta reunião, se tivesse a chance. Sabia por que era exatamente o que ele faria, se estivesse no lugar de Danzo.

Mas sem Temari, o perigo viria mais tarde, depois que Danzo tivesse a chance de investigá-lo. Nos corredores ou na escadaria. Atacado por algum anônimo, alguém que estaria esperando por ele. E conhecendo seu próprio histórico, provavelmente seria uma mulher. E Shikamaru estava o mais preparado possível para este ataque. Conhecia o terreno, tinha um plano de contingência. Agora não havia nada a fazer além de reportar a seu superior e se fingir de bonzinho. Não havia razão para ser contrário a Danzo. Não às vistas dele, pelo menos. Ainda havia a ilusão de subordinação a ser mantida. E algumas arestas poderiam ser aparadas enquanto ele estivesse lá, se ele pudesse fazer uma atuação convincente.

Entrou no prédio da forma mais relaxada que podia, cumprimentando as secretárias cordialmente, fazendo seu melhor para parecer confortável e despreocupado. Só vim resolver essa confusão idiota sobre meu casamento. Sem chance de eu ser morto. Subiu as escadas rapidamente para não ficar muito tempo fora de vista e chegou ao terceiro andar. Andou pelos corredores, fez algumas curvas até parar de frente à porta do escritório de Danzo, em que se lia Rokudaime Hokage em letras grandes e dramáticas na porta. Seu relógio dizia nove em ponto. Bateu na porta.

- Entre.

Shikamaru entrou e parou em frente à grade mesa de madeira de Danzo. Não havia sentido em demonstrar suspeitas. Ele relaxou seus ombros, soltou os braços ao longo do corpo, se permitindo um pouco de má postura para demonstrar cansaço. A pose de um homem confiante em sua segurança. Ou possivelmente, um homem incrivelmente idiota.

- Rokudaime-sama.

Danzou estava sentado à mesa, observando-o com olhos estreitos. Seu braço 'bom' estava à vista, e o outro estava no colo. Era válido manter parte de sua atenção naquele braço, um ataque _poderia_ facilmente vir daquela direção, sem prévio aviso. Não era provável, mas era possível.

Quando Danzo falou, pareceu a Shikamaru que ele estava sendo testado, como se Danzo não estivesse seguro quanto às intenções dele, o que era provavelmente certo.

- Parabéns pela promoção.

- Obrigado.

- E você passou com uma pontuação impressionante. A maior desde o seu pai.

Ele não soou particularmente impressionado, e Shikamaru não disse que se tivesse tempo para estudar, teria sido a maior, ponto final. Quebrar recordes não era sua intenção.

E Danzo não mencionou sua própria ausência no conselho, o que preocupou Shikamaru. Queria dizer que ele suspeitava que havia sido intencional. Entretanto, ele perguntou sobre a decisão repentina de Shikamaru fazer o teste no meio da noite. E aí as coisas começariam a ficar complicadas. Haveria um monte de mentiras, mas ele não poderia se afastar muito da verdade, ou sua história pareceria implausível.

- Ah, isso. Minha mulher vem tentando fazer com que eu preste há algum tempo, e acho que ela finalmente me convenceu. Tentei fazer uma surpresa para ela.

- E conseguiu? Fazer a surpresa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Posso dizer que ela ficou muito surpresa.

- Então vocês já se conhecem há algum tempo.

Shikamaru reconheceu a pergunta como retórica. Danzo saberia como e quando Shikamaru conheceu Temari, e provavelmente o resultado da luta entre ambos. Estava tentando ver qual seria a reação base para mentiras.

- Quatro anos.

- Hm. – ele pôde ver que Danzou escolhia suas próximas palavras com cuidado, e quando falou novamente, havia um traçoacusação em sua voz. - Perguntei por que o casamento pareceu muito repentino. E você é muito jovem.

Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Temari está numa idade em que muitas mulheres se casam. E se você tem algum conselho em como lidar com mulheres impulsivas, adoraria ouvir. É difícil não me submeter a tudo o que ela quer.

- Ela está te dando trabalho?

- Sempre. – ele respondeu e depois sorriu. Deixe Danzo decidir que tipo de trabalho ela estava dando.

- Bem, você tem em sua frente uma oportunidade que não vai existir por muito mais tempo. – Danzou disse. – Deveria tirar vantagem disso.

- Do que?

- Vocês só estão casados há alguns dias. Agora você deve se afirmar e deixar suas vontades claras. Se deixá-la questionar sua autoridade no começo, quando os termos entre vocês ainda não estiverem estabelecidos, será impossível conquistar e manter o respeito dela no futuro.

O tom pedante do Hokage deu a Shikamaru a impressão de que ele não precisava responder ao pequeno sicurso. Não que ele tivesse uma resposta. E Danzou continuou falando, seus olhos se fechando como se ele estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

- E você é jounin agora, é o momento de fazê-la se acostumar a te ouvir. Até as kunoichis mais teimosas não desobedecem a ordens, se são dignas do título. Não pegue leve.

Ele sorriu um pouco e Shikamaru se sentiu entre a incredulidade e o nojo. Incredulidade porque Temari só tinha mais um dia de passe e Danzo ainda não havia aprovado o casamento, e Shikamaru não ia poder controlá-la se ambos estivessem na cadeia. E nojo porque Danzo não teria como saber o que havia acontecido entre eles naquela manhã, mas ainda assim seu conselho parecia estranhamente aplicável. Ele não queria usar seu rank para fazer Temari completamente submissa a ele; na verdade ele nem sabia se _queria_ uma Temari submissa. A vida ficaria mais fácil, mas ela não seria mais a Temari, seria? Mas era seu papel como líder fazer o que fosse necessário para manter os membros de seu time vivos, e menos diretamente, todos que lutavam a seu lado. Ele poderia ter dado ordens Ino e Chouji da mesma forma que fez com Temari, e o faria sem culpa, mas nenhum deles era sua esposa. Temari _era_, e também era shinobi, o que fazia as coisas ainda mais difíceis. As facetas de seu relacionamento com ela poderiam ser colocadas num diagrama de Venn, quantos lados haveria? E quando shinobi e esposa coincidiriam? Mesmo que ele encontrasse uma resposta razoável para aquela pergunta, Temari sem dúvidas ainda discutiria com ele.

- O que me traz ao tópico da cidadania de sua esposa. – disse Danzo. – Você tem o certificado de casamento?

Shikamaru puxou o papel de um dos bolsos de seu colete, desdobrou-o e entregou-o a Danzo. Ele examinou o documento e carregou dois dedos de sua mão esquerda com chakra e passou-os sobre o selo, checando sua validade.

- Shikamaru, tenho que admitir que estou confuso.

- Senhor?

- Ouvi dizer que seu casamento foi rejeitado, mas essa ordem não foi dada por mim.

A última tensão de Shikamaru sobre o encontro o abandonou na forma de uma longa exalação de ar pelo nariz. Danzo estava tomando o caminho da negação, o que queria dizer que ele ainda estava tentando ser amigo. Agora tudo o que restava era transferir a culpa pela "confusão" com o casamento a outra pessoa.

- Pedi que a secretária que estava de serviço ontem fosse dispensada. Ela cometeu um erro egrégio que não pode se repetir.

Shikamaru concordou solenemente e sussurrou uma desculpa silenciosa à pobre mulher que foi demitida pelas ambições pessoais de Danzo. Sem mencionar ter sido aterrorizada por Temari no dia anterior.

- Então quer dizer que _vai_ aprovar o casamento? E a cidadania de Temari?

- Aprovarei o casamento. - Danzo disse. – Mas você deveria pensar duas vezes sobre a cidadania. Posso dar a ela um passe indefinido como sua esposa, sem ir tão longe quanto torná-la numa cidadã, e desta forma você ainda é superior a ela. Se você constantemente tem que brigar com ela esta parece ser a melhor opção.

Shikamaru fingiu considerar a proposta. Na verdade seria melhor para Danzo que pra ele manter alguma distância entre Temari e Konoha, mas ele era bom e fazer a oferta de maneira que pensasse ser atrativa.

- Senhor, acho que seria melhor para mim aprender a lidar com ela sem o rank. Não posso usar isso como apoio para sempre.

- Sua escolha. – Danzo disse.

Ele abriu a gaveta e pegou um formulário amarelo e uma pasta arquivo, deslizando-os pela mesa para Shikamaru preencher. O formulário de cidadania de Temari. À primeira vista ele percebeu que não era qualificado para fazer aquilo: a maioria das questões ele não poderia responder com certeza. Mas podia sentir que Danzo o observava atentamente, querendo saber que informações sobre Temari Shikamaru sabia de cor. E hesitar não era uma opção, ele tinha que aproveitar que o homem que poderia tornar o casamento oficial estava sentado em frente a ele. Seria mais fácil levar o papel para casa e pedir para Temari o preencher, mas estaria apostando errado.

A primeira linha já era problemática. Nome. Ele escreveu Nara Temari, sabendo que pagaria por aquilo mais tarde. Depois... _aniversário_? Como saberia daquilo? Mas era algo que um marido saberia, então se manteve sério e adivinhou a data educadamente. Ela era três anos completos mais velha que ele, porque uma vez zombou que ele tinha 14 quando ela já tinha 18. Mas não durou muito então não era muito mais que três anos. Agosto? Algum dia em agosto. Mas era tudo o que ele sabia. Então colocou 23 de agosto, exatamente um mês antes de Ino. Daquela forma poderia dizer que se confundiu com as datas. Soava como tolice mas poderia ser estereótipo de um marido novo; as pessoas ririam, mas não desconfiariam dele.

Loira, ele sabia. Não havia espaço no formulário para cor dos olhos para escrever "meio verde meio azul", então ele escreveu "vd. –azl". Depois altura... não poderia simplesmente colocar "mais baixa que eu?"

Quando chegou a peso, sentiu-se contrair involuntariamente.

- Problemas? – Danzo perguntou.

Finalmente um assunto sobre o qual ele poderia ser totalmente honesto.

- Não tenho certeza do quanto ela pesa, e algo me diz que adivinhar vai me colocar em apuros.

Danzo não ofereceu nenhuma pílula de sabedoria e voltou a olhar o arquivo. Shikamaru descobriu que chutar para menos era melhor. De fato, Temari não era nada como Ino, diminuir o peso de maneira lúdica era melhor que ser exatamente certo. Ele pesava 55 quilos, então menos que isso... 45 soava bem. De jeito nenhum ela pesava 45 quilos. Ela era muito curvilínea.

Endereço sem problemas. Ocupação... ser era shinobi, ranking... Vila de nacionalidade anterior...

Mãe: não aplicável/ falecido

Pai: não aplicável/ falecido

Cônjuge: Nara Shikamaru.

Filhos: nenhum

Com uma olhada no relógio ele viu que era 9:08, então respondeu as ultimas questões. As 9:11 ele assinou o formulário na linha onde dizia "Pai/Guardião". Temari iria adorar aquela.

Ele devolveu o formulário a Danzo, que nem olhou para as informações. Apenas assinou, retirou a cópia, colocou um selo de chakra em ambos e entregou um deles para Shikamaru. Parecia subitamente entediado com a situação, como se os resultados não o afetassem de nenhuma maneira. Provavelmente pensava que Shikamaru não iria muito longe com aqueles documentos.

- Tem que levá-los ao Escritório do Hokage para pegar o passaporte dela, mas enquanto isso esse documento é prova da cidadania dela.

- Entendido.

Danzo resmungou algo e colocou sua copia numa pasta do arquivo, sem olhar para cima novamente. Shikamaru tomou aquilo como uma dispensa, dobrou seu certificado de casamento e a cidadania de Temari e colocou-os cuidadosamente no bolso de seu colete. Depois se curvou num cumprimento formal e saiu da sala.

Ele escaneou o hall cuidadosamente antes de sair e fechar a porta de Danzou atrás de si. Quando estava do lado de fora, encostou-se à parede e soltou um longo suspiro. A primeira parte e mais fácil estava feita. O encontro aconteceu sem incidentes, como ele suspeitou, e os papeis de cidadania foram conseguidos. Não conseguia evitar que sua mão tocasse o bolso do colete onde estavam todos os documentos importantes; se conseguisse sair de lá vivo, a posição de Temari como uma Nara estria garantida. Mas esse era o maior "se".

Como a mão ainda no bolso, girou o pulso e olhou o relógio. 9:13. Agora começaria a segunda parte, cujo final ele não conseguia prever. Queria acreditar que tudo daria certo e que em alguns minutos ele deixaria o Prédio do Hokage intacto, ainda em posse dos documentos de cidadania de Temari. Mas essa parte não dizia respeito somente a ele, e se Danzou fizesse com que ele fosse atacado, não brincaria. Não poderia deixar Shikamaru escapar com a prova de suas más intenções.

Ele se moveu rapidamente pelos corredores, ainda tentando aparentar estar relaxado caso encontrasse alguém, mas mantendo seus olhos, ouvidos e mente em alerta total. Mas não encontro ninguém e logo estava na entrada da escadaria. Ele parou em frente à porta por alguns momentos, se preparando para o encontro inevitável. Não havia dúvidas em sua mente que ele seria atacado ali; depois que deixasse a escadaria estaria à vista dos secretários no andar de baixo e do time de seu pai.

Seu relógio dizia 9:16. Os cabelos em sua nuca estavam se arrepiando, mas ele abriu a porta da escadaria e entrou.

Do ponto vantajoso no alto das escadas, não pôde ver ninguém. Mas havia dois lances de escadas em cada andar, fazendo uma curva, quatro lances no total, os lances um sobre os outros então ele não podia ver mais que um andar abaixo dele. Qualquer um poderia estar abaixo daquilo, _vinte_ pessoas poderiam estar escondidas e ele não poderia descobrir até que estivesse perto demais. E uma área preocupante eram os "tetos" debaixo de cada lance de escadas. A maioria dos ninjas era capaz de se esconder em um deles e pular nele quando ele passasse.

Seria mais seguro se ele conseguisse trancar a porta pela qual passou, pelo menos assim não teria jeito se alguém o surpreender quando a entrada estivesse fora de vista. Mas não tinha meios de trancá-la de outra forma que não fosse permanentemente, e prender a si mesmo lá seria extremamente estúpido. Então ele pegou um selo explosivo e selou a porta com uma grande quantidade de chakra. Ninguém poderia abrir a porta sem detoná-lo. Não iria incapacitar o intruso porque a porta pesada de metal bloquearia a maior parte da força da explosão, mas pelo menos alertaria Shikamaru para o fato de que alguém estava vindo atrás dele.

Então, sem precisar parecer casual, ele ficou totalmente observador. Pressionou suas costas contra a parede e começou a descer as escadas, cuidadosamente, um degrau de cada vez, olhos perscrutando para capturar o mínimo movimento, ouvidos aguçados para um passo, um suspiro ou o barulho de uma maçaneta sendo girada. Até suas mãos ardiam contra a parede, prontas para fazer um selamento a qualquer momento. Podia sentir seu coração disparado, nervos agitados a cada passo, pois cada passo o trazia mais perto. O primeiro sinal de ataque. A primeira ameaça. Mas ele ignorou seus sentimentos. Não podia se distrair.

Assim que chegou ao segundo lance, checou o final da escada que descia. Nada. Daquele ponto ele poderia ver tudo, menos a porta pela qual ele havia entrado, a porta pela qual sairia e a parte de baixo do último lance de escadas.

Então ele alcançou o terceiro lance de escadas, já esticando o pescoço para ver o final dela.

Nada.

E de lá ele podia ver a porta. Não havia mais lugares para alguém se esconder.

Poderia ter se enganado?

Não. Aquela era a chance de Danzo. Sua melhor oportunidade para se livrar do problema com os Nara para sempre. Ele não a desperdiçaria.

Confuso, ele se virou para checar atrás dele, apesar de saber que ninguém estava lá. Então ele desceu o último lance de escadas e andou até a porta. Não estava aliviado; mais que tudo, se sentia mais apreensivo que antes. A tensão não diminuía. Perguntas sem respostas. A escadaria estava vazia. Seu relógio marcava 9:17.

Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, a ponta de seus dedos mal tocando o metal.

O selo no andar de cima explodiu.

Shikamaru não teve tempo para formar o selo do rato. Antes que ele pudesse ao menos hesitar, sentiu mãos lhe segurando e jogando-o para longe. Ele voou pelo cômodo numa velocidade impressionante, batendo a cabeça na parede de concreto, estrelas explodiram atrás de seus olhos.

Caiu no chão, sua boca já se enchendo de sangue. Sua cabeça palpitava, mas ele se levantou o suficiente para olhar seu atacante.

Uma mulher. Claro.

Ela estava vestida com o uniforme ANBU, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara de gato. Do ângulo em que estava não pôde ver nenhuma arma além da espada em suas costas, mas aquilo não dizia nada. Se ela realmente desceu do terceiro ao primeiro andar tão rápido quanto ele pensava, ela não precisava de nenhuma arma.

Ele não desperdiçou outro segundo. Tensionando os músculos debaixo de si ele se levantou do chão girando para longe. Quando estava no meio do giro, com as mãos escondidas da kunoichi pelo seu corpo, formou o selo do rato. Mas antes de poder mandar sua sombra até ela sentiu uma mão segurá-lo no ar e mandá-lo de volta para o chão. Atingiu o chão primeiro com o rosto, o ar escapando de seus pulmões, e ele lutou por ar enquanto levantava a cabeça. Ela já estava de volta à porta.

Aquilo era mau. A maneira com que ela se movia não era humana. Como para demonstrar aquilo, a mulher desapareceu e Shikamaru sentiu um chute nas costelas que o virou até que ele atingisse a parede.

Ela não disse nada. Simplesmente retomou seu lugar junto à porta, observando-o, um robô planejado para uma única coisa: erradicação. Ela nem parecia estar numa batalha, não havia tensão, ou ansiedade, ou excitamento ou medo. Era como se suas emoções houvessem sido completamente desligadas.

Ele ficou parado por alguns segundo, fingindo estar desmaiado. Requeria que ele fechasse os olhos, mas seus olhos eram inúteis para seguir os movimentos dela de qualquer maneira. Fez cálculos sobre a habilidade dela contra a dele num décimo de segundo, e seu cérebro cuspiu a informação de que ele tinha medo. Num mano a mano, as chances dessa mulher o vencer eram de 92%. Ela era uma assassina treinada, e não havia jeito de competir com a velocidade dela. Temari poderia competir; a maneira que aquela kunoichi se movia o lembrava como os leques de Temari se moviam no ar, quase invisíveis a olho nu. Mas Temari não estava ali.

Tinha apenas uma chance, e seria Kageyose. Ele poderia completar o selo com uma mão, mesmo que fosse atacado durante o processo. Poderia fazer se se concentrasse, mas precisava de algum tempo.

Ele finalmente cuspiu o fragmento de um molar destruído no chão, junto com uma golfada de sangue. Então se levantou rapidamente. Havia antecipado que ela o atacaria novamente, então mirou um soco no ar à sua frente, sentindo-se um pouco ridículo. Mas seu punho acertou algo e o fôlego dela lhe escapou com um _oof_enquanto ela voava para o chão.

Enquanto ela estava no chão, ele trouxe suas mãos para frente para tentar completar o selo. Mas ela pulou de pé e desapareceu novamente, e ele sentiu-a agarrar seu braço por trás. Tarde demais. Mesmo quando ela estava no chão ele não foi rápido o suficiente. Era como tentar ser mais rápido que um raio. Total desperdício de esforços.

Esse foi seu último pensamento realmente racional. A kunoichi puxou seu braço para trás e o torceu, e seu ombro deslocou-se com um estralo.

Dor intensa e súbita se espalhou por suas costas e ombros e ele caiu e joelhos, um gemido escapando entre seus dentes apertados. Seu braço inutilizado acertou o chão ao lado dele, e a dor duplicou, triplicou, fazendo com que sua vista escurecesse. Mas ele não podia. Não podia desmaiar agora. Ainda não.

A kunoichi voltou para a porta, observando-o. Sua mensagem era clara, não haveria mais tentativas de manipulação de sombras. E Shikamaru repensou sua primeira impressão sobre sua falta de emoções. Crueldade ela parecia guardar na manga, ou teria o matado na primeira oportunidade. A máscara de gato era perfeitamente apropriada; aparentemente brincar com ele era o suficiente por enquanto.

E foi então que ela puxou a espada.

Devagar. Deliberadamente. E ele viu; sua morte pelas mãos dessa mulher por que causa? Um pequeno erro de cálculos? Um atraso inesperado? Queria olhar seu relógio, mas não conseguia levantar o braço, então ele encarou a porta, como se com aquilo conseguisse fazer a maçaneta girar.

Nada.

Suspirando, voltou a olhar para a kunoichi. Ela dobrou os joelhos, preparando o ataque.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Uma explosão fez seus olhos se abrirem novamente, e com o susto ele se moveu e seu ombro doeu mais. A porta voou e ele viu Temari com o rosto contorcido de ódio. Sua expressão se suavizou quando ela o viu, mas sua voz parecia tensa.

- Shikamaru?

Ok... talvez ... agora ele pudesse desmaiar.

- Você está atrasada. - ele resmungou.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram confusos.

- O que...

- Cuidado – ele disse. Queria apontar para a kunoichi, mas todos os músculos de seu corpo protestaram contra o movimento. Então direcionou seus olhos para ela, confiando que Temari entenderia. – Ela é...

Mas a mulher havia desaparecido.

Agonia rompeu seu corpo, vindo de suas costas para seu estomago, queimando enquanto sua pressão vital era liberada. Sua cabeça tombou e seus olhos caíram em trinta centímetros de lâmina ensanguentada que saíam de seu abdômen.

- ...rápida. – ele sussurrou.

Em algum lugar longe ele ouviu Temari gritar, seu nome, um palavrão ou ambos, e a dor se intensificou e depois entorpeceu quando a espada foi retirada de seu corpo. Sangue quente começou a sair de seu abdômen e costas, e pensamentos irracionais começaram a surgir em sua inconsciência.

_Deveria ficar de cabeça para baixo, então meu coração ficaria abaixo dos ferimentos._

Ele começou a se inclinar, puxado pela gravidade, seu corpo não resistia mais, o chão duro vinha de encontro a ele.

_Poderia ter fumado um maço inteiro de cigarros._

Mas o chão não o atingiu quando ele caiu, ao invés disso pareceu estranhamente quente e macio, amortecendo sua queda.

_Algo molhado está caindo em meu rosto. Está chovendo na escadaria?_

Ele sabia que havia perdido... mas seus cálculos haviam sido perfeitos...dezesseis minutos para chegar lá, saindo as nove... caminhando o mais rápido que podia parando para observar o prédio... entrou na escadaria às nove e dezesseis.. . Temari deveria encontrá-lo lá, mas algo a atrasou e ele não conseguia saber o que. Mas era difícil se concentrar, conectar aquelas perguntas a ele e Temari, e a preocupação e o medo que havia sentido o dia todo começaram a se dissipar, afastado por um som que tinha o poder de deixá-lo... feliz. Ele estava envolto em um calor protetivo, mesmo enquanto sua vida se esvaía no chão.

Um grito de batalha cheio de ódio, saído da garganta de Temari.

* * *

><p>Bem, fazia tempo que eu não lia esse capítulo, tinha esquecido o quanto ele era foda. Agora to querendo me matar porque essa fic não tem final...<p> 


	9. Desfeito Parte 2

**Capítulo Oito **

**Desfeito – Parte 2**

** Temari**

Assim que Shikamaru saiu de casa, Temari ficou olhando para a porta, embasbacada, por cerca de dois minutos. Depois ela acordou, todo o ódio e apreensão e _medo_ que estava contendo inundaram-na de uma vez. Aquilo a impulsionou, forçou-a até a porta dos fundos, levou-a a até a floresta na parte de trás da propriedade. Ela ouviu Inoichi a chamar, indo atrás dela, avisando-a para esperar, mas não diminuiu o passo, não podia diminuir porque seu corpo exigia alívio do stress _agora_, e se ela não destruísse algo iria matar alguém. Melhor que ela ficasse na frente dele.

Uma vez que estava na floresta puxou seus dois leques e gritou sua ansiedade na forma de jutsus, rasgando um caminho através das árvores com ventos semicirculares. Era um jutsu que ela provavelmente não deveria usar com leques pequenos, porque lhes faltava a habilidade de distribuir o poder numa superfície maior. Como resultado, seus ventos eram rajadas de vento concentradas e pouco controladas. Mas era perfeito para ela naquele momento, uma ventania adequada para suas emoções porque era assim que ela se sentia: focada, mas fora de controle. Ao redor dela a floresta ecoava sua fúria e paralisação, no som dos galhos quebrando e no rugido de árvores de séculos de idade tombando, caindo contra o chão. No grito dos pássaros enquanto escapavam de sua ira, voando para o céu.

Ela nunca fora alguém que depreciaria a si própria. Que considerava erros e perdas como golpes em sua auto estima. Era patético fazer aquilo, e o tempo e energia gastos seriam melhor empregados aprendendo e treinando. Ficando mais forte, para não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Mas não havia esforço que ela poderia ter feito que mudaria a história, que o traria de volta e lhe daria outra chance para convencê-lo. Não havia treino ou estudo que lhe daria outra chance para impedir seu marido de sair e encontrar sua morte, sozinho. Era um evento que aconteceria uma vez na vida, e ela falhara, e demolir a floresta não era o suficiente, não poderia pacificá-la, não estava aliviando _nada_. Então ela começou a dirigir aquele ódio contra si própria, podia senti-lo devorando-a viva mesmo enquanto ela lutava contra ele gritando mais alto, colocando ainda mais chakra em seu próximo ataque.

_Perdedora._ Tudo convergiu para o que você poderia ter dito para ele hoje e você falhou. Era tudo o que você realmente poderia ter feito? Você foi muito _orgulhosa_ para implorar? Poderia ter implorado. Poderia ter quebrado o nariz dele por ter te obrigado a ficar, e _feito _com que ele considerasse seu ponto de vista. Poderia ter lhe prometido qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa que ele quisesse... que ele colocasse um preço... mas quando o momento chegou, quando ele estava bem na sua frente e você teve a chance, você se engasgou. Você é fraca demais, Temari.

E o que era aquele momento? Aquele dia e aquela hora e aquela Vila e aquela família e aquele homem? Perder... não era uma parte dela. Não estava em seus genes. Ganhar estava em seus genes. Fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Assumir o controle e quebrar paredes e conseguir o que ela queria porque, afinal de contas, o que ela queria era o que era melhor para todo mundo. Para seu povo. Para Suna. Até mesmo seu marido e seus sogros. Mas hoje fora como se ela não fosse Temari. _Ela_ fora controlada, e_la_ fora pressionada e _ele_ conseguiu o que queria com nada mais que um plano que havia traçado nos segundos em que havia ficado deitado na grama depois de receber a carta ontem. _Segundos_. Havia a encurralado em segundos, e ela havia passado aquela tarde e a madrugada e a manhã de hoje ainda lutando, ainda pensando que teria uma chance, e ela nunca teve a chance, porque ele venceu a batalha naqueles segundos em que estava na grama, sem fôlego pelo exercício. Ele piscou e a teve. Sem nenhum esforço da parte dele, a teve.

Ele era mais forte que ela.

Ela caiu no chão, derrubando os leques e arrancando a grama debaixo dela, bufando. Era tão incrivelmente tentador ignorar as ordens dele e o seguir. O que significaria sua insubordinação, no final das contas? Rebaixamento de posto? Perda de sua licença shinobi? Prisão? Até a prisão não seria nada. Ela ficaria presa. Mas em seu coração sabia que submissão significava mais que aquilo. Por mais que fosse contra sua personalidade seguir regras apenas pelo bem de segui-las, entendia que, militarmente, a cadeia de comando representava segurança para os civis. Eles poderiam dormir à noite, seguir suas vidas em paz porque sabiam que se fossem ordenados a morrer por eles, os shinobis morreriam. E, se fosse necessário, seus colegas permitiriam. Mesmo que uma ordem estúpida surgisse e uma vida fosse perdida desnecessariamente, não queria dizer que o sistema era falho. Que seria desconsiderado por um capricho. Mesmo o capricho de uma esposa.

Fique aqui enquanto vou ao escritório de Danzo, ele disse. Tão arrogante. As palavras dele ecoavam em seu cérebro e ela ainda podia ouvi-las, quando parou de gritar com seus leques por tempo suficiente para ouvir. A simplicidade da ordem a irritou. Sem esforço nenhum. Fique aqui enquanto vou até o Danzo.

Fique... aqui.

... espere um momento.

O fôlego de Temari ficou preso em sua garganta enquanto sua cabeça dava uma volta, e ela se levantou lentamente. Pode ouvir Inoichi correndo atrás dela, desaprovando o fato de ela ter saído sozinha, mas ela não estava mais ouvindo. Estava pensando.

Fique aqui.

Enquanto eu vou.

Ao escritório de Danzo.

Enquanto eu _vou_.

Ela percebeu que o verbo fazia toda a diferença, e o pensamento a fez rir um pouco, desacreditada. Enquanto eu _vou_, não enquanto _estou_. 'Enquanto eu vou' cobria somente o tempo que ele gastaria indo para o escritório, o período de tempo em que ele estaria se movendo fisicamente.

Ela riu novamente. E a segunda ordem dele 'esteja aqui quando eu retornar'... desde que eles voltassem juntos para casa, ela seguiria aquela. Só teria que ser a primeira a passar pela porta.

Estava forçando, sabia. O propósito de seguir ordens não era selecionar a semântica, era entender e honrar o espírito em que a ordem foi dada. Mas não se importava. Ele havia usado o sistema para fazer do seu jeito, e ela poderia fazer o mesmo. Deixe alguém tentar e provar que ela havia entendido as ordens perfeitamente. Ela mentiria.

- Inoich... – o som de sua voz a surpreendeu, estava rouca de tanto gritar e agora não estava falando direito. Limpou a garganta e tentou novamente, mas os resultados não foram muito melhores. – Inoichi-san?

Ele parou e a olhou, testa franzida pela irritação.

- O que?

- Quanto tempo leva para se chegar ao Prédio do Hokage?

- Quinze, vinte minutos. Por que?

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou seus leques e voltou para a casa, usando chakra para atravessar o quintal mais rápido. Os pés de Inoichi soaram no chão atrás dela. Em alguns segundos ela estava na cozinha. O relógio apontava dez para as nove.

Shikamaru havia saído cerca de dez minutos atrás, então ainda não estaria lá. Mas estaria em cinco ou dez minutos. Não poderia saber exatamente quantos.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que ele estaria lá as 9. Aquelas eram as ordens _dele_. Então as nove ela estaria pronta. Às nove suas ordens seriam cumpridas perfeitamente, e ela estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse. Como fazer uma visita ao Hokage.

Aquilo lhe dava dez minutos.

E aqueles provaram ser os dez minutos mais longos de sua vida toda. Naquele tempo, ela prendeu o cabelo, escovou os dentes, andou em frente ao relógio, se forçou a comer um pedaço de pão e tomar chá gelado, tentou sem sucesso encontrar Yoshino e lhe dizer seu plano, e andou mais um pouco. Os espaços entre os segundos pareciam anos.

Inoichi não lhe disse nada, mas a observou curiosamente... quase com suspeita. Quando faltavam dez segundos para as nove, Temari andou até a porta, contando-os mentalmente.

Aparentemente, Inoichi não podia conter suas perguntas por muito mais tempo.

- Indo à algum lugar?

- Sim.

- Vai desobedecer ordens?

- Não até onde sei. – ela olhou para onde ele estava parado no final do hall de entrada, braços cruzados. – Você vai me seguir, certo?

Ele concordou.

- Também tenho minhas ordens.

- Melhor se apressar, então.

O relógio mental dela chegou ao zero, e ela abriu a porta da frente. Não se importou com a rua, pulou para o telhado e começou a correr o mais rápido possível, sem se importar com Inoichi e as ordens _dele_. Não era culpa dela se ele já estava velho; se ele queria acompanhá-la, era problema dele.

A raiva ainda estava lá, empurrando, incitando... destruir as árvores não a havia diminuído em nada. Árvores não sentiam nada. Não podiam absorver seu ódio em forma de dor e aliviá-la. Ela precisava punir alguém.

E realmente estava desejando uma desculpa para arrancar os dentes de Danzo.

Ela estava cobrindo a distância com rapidez, os telhados e copas de árvores voando num borrão sob seus pés, mas quando ela se aproximou mais do centro da cidade descobriu a falha em seu plano. Não sabia onde era o novo Prédio do Hokage. Estava indo na direção dos prédios de governo, mas dali todos pareciam iguais. Aparentemente era esperado que os cidadãos soubessem qual era qual. Então ela foi até onde pôde, mas quando chegou ao mercado foi forçada a pular para o chão e pedir informações para alguém. Havia muitas pessoas por lá, o mercado estava tão lotado quanto no dia anterior, e ela foi atrasada enquanto tentava passar entre os compradores. Mas logo avistou alguém que conhecia: a mulher da barraquinha de churrasco.

- Ogawa-san!

A mulher sorriu.

- Temari-chan, não é? Está aqui para tomar café da manhã?

- Não, desculpe. Esperava que você pudesse me dizer onde é o prédio do Hokage.

- Oh, bem... – Ogawa-san a observou, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo de preocupação. – Você está bem, querida?

- Por favor, - Temari pediu. Não havia tempo para explicações. – o prédio do Hokage.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você sabe onde é o Escritório do Hokage?

- Acho que sim. – Sim, o terceiro prédio do lado este da quinta avenida poeirenta.

- O Prédio do Hokage é ao lado, a leste. Eles são iguais.

- Ok, lado leste. Obrigada.

Antes que Ogawa-san pudesse responder, Temari correu novamente, pulando no telhado mais próximo para evitar a multidão. Inoichi havia a alcançado, mas ela acelerou e o deixou para trás novamente. Não estava tentando o provocar, só estava usando sua motivação para ir mais rápido. Teria que ser mais rápida que um homem de meia idade se quisesse chegar a tempo de ser útil.

Não demorou muito para ver o Escritório do Hokage, e ao lado o que ela assumiu ser o prédio. Obrigou-se a diminuir a velocidade e pular para a rua, para que os homens de Danzo não vissem uma kunoichi furiosa se aproximando e soassem algum alerta. Mas manteve um passo rápido, contornando a última esquina, o prédio se materializando à sua frente. Finalmente. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo levou para chegar lá, tudo o que sabia era que Shikamaru estava sozinho naquele prédio por pelo menos por aquele tempo. Iria entrar e não permitiria que nada a atrapalhasse. Nenhuma secretária, ninguém. Nem Danzo poderia mantê-la do lado de fora.

Mas quando ela passou por uma alameda escura, uma voz rouca a chamou, fazendo com que ela parasse.

- Temari, espere.

Ela se virou para ver Shikaku parado lá, entre os dois prédios, encostado contra um deles, olhando para baixo. Ele estava bem ao lado dela, perto o suficiente para alcançar e tocar. Mas ela não o havia visto nas sombras.

- Shikaku-san?

Ele levantou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Shikamaru acabou de entrar na escadaria. Estamos dando a ele alguns minutos para sair sozinho.

- O que quer dizer com 'sozinho'?

- A escadaria não é visível do lado de fora. Sempre foi nossa maior preocupação.

Ela hesitou.

- Está me dizendo que _ninguém_ pode vê-lo agora?

Ele concordou.

- Mas isso é muito arriscado! Alguém precisa estar lá dentro agora!

Ela se virou para sair, mas a voz dele a parou novamente.

- Sei como se sente, Temari. Mas não podemos sair até ter certeza de que ele está em perigo.

- É claro que ele es... – estava falando alto, sabia. Abaixou o tom de voz. – É claro que ele está em perigo. É um território inimigo.

- Ainda assim. – ele disse. – Temos que esperar.

Ela não tinha tempo para aquilo. Mais arrogância Nara. Mais orgulho Nara. Estava farta.

- _Você_ pode esperar. Tenho negócios lá dentro.

- E que negócios seriam, exatamente? Se me recordo bem, era para você estar em casa.

- Então você _não_ se recorda bem, porque estou bem aqui.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- E meus negócios são realizar os desejos da sua mulher. – ela continuou.

- Que são?

- Estar ao lado do filho dela hoje. Agora, se me der licença...

- Temari.

Um suspiro exasperado escapou de seus lábios.

- _O que_?

- Espere.

Ela o encarou, mas ele retornou o olhar com a mesma teimosia. Não pôde manter o desdém longe de sua voz quando respondeu.

- Isso é uma _ordem_, senhor?

- É.

Vermelho brilhou em frente aos olhos dela, e ela apertou seu maxilar. Seu ódio assustava a _ela mesma_ de vez em quando; estava muito próxima de atacar seu superior. Respirou lentamente pelo nariz, tentando se controlar. _Guarde a raiva para o Danzo_.

- Não podemos estragar nosso disfarce. Se Danzo suspeitar que estamos unidos contra ele, ele estará em seu direito de pedir a execução de cada um de nós.

- Não preciso de um disfarce. É perfeitamente possível que eu me junte a Shikamaru enquanto ele vai discutir _minha_ cidadania com Danzo. De fato... – Ela olhou para o prédio, irritação e preocupação fazendo com que seus pés ardessem para andar. – Ele já se encontrou com Danzo?

Shikaku não respondeu imediatamente.

A raiva voltou a subir, mas ela a engoliu.

- Senhor?

- Sim, já se encontrou.

- E ele pegou meus papéis de cidadania?

O silêncio e o olhar penetrante dele lhe deram todas as respostas que ela queria.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Então acho que você sabe o que pode fazer com suas ordens, Shikaku.

Ela se virou e correu sem mais nenhuma palavra, punhos apertados, respiração entrecortada pela raiva e a adrenalina. Tente me dar ordens. Sou uma jounin de Konoha agora.

E se Shikamaru houvesse sido ferido durante o tempo que Shikaku desperdiçou, ela nunca o perdoaria.

Mal conseguiu manter seu andar estável enquanto atravessava a rua, e quando entrou no prédio começou a correr. Não havia ninguém na recepção, ninguém naquele andar que ela pudesse ver. Pareceu estranhamente deserto, sendo a manhã de um dia útil. Mas serviu para seu benefício, não perdeu nenhum tempo tentando parecer 'normal'.

Percorreu o único corredor, procurando a escadaria, encontrando-a no final. Não ouvi nada vindo de dentro, e não tinha certeza se era bom ou ruim. Mas uma coisa era certeza: Shikamaru já deveria ter saído.

Ela abriu a porta e o viu de joelhos, segurando seu braço direito, rosto contorcido de dor. Havia sangue em sua boca e queixo, e espirrado no chão perto da parede. Mas quando ele a viu, o alívio por vê-la transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Shikamaru?

- Você está atrasada.

O que? O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Não fora _ele_ quem a mandou ficar em casa?

Mas aquelas questões eram irrelevantes no momento. Ele estava ferido. Caído. E uma mulher mascarada o enfrentava com uma espada, uma imagem que incitou tanto ódio nela que a raiva que sentiu por Shikaku parecia carinho agora. Vai enfiar uma espada no _meu_ marido, Gata? Vou te fazer _comer_ essa espada.

- Cuidado. – Shikamaru disse. – Ela é...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, a kunoichi se moveu. Temari mal pode acompanhar seus movimentos; ela apareceu em frente a seus olhos como um filme em câmera lenta, mas entendeu instintivamente para onde ela estava indo e o que ela faria. E Temari se moveu também, mesmo quando sabia que não conseguiria alcançá-la.

A mulher parou atrás de Shikamaru, seu rosto virado para Temari. Depois, rápida como uma cobra, apunhalou o Nara nas costas. Os olhos dele se arregalaram em choque.

-... rápida. – ele terminou a frase, num sussurro incrédulo.

- Não! – Temari gritou. A mulher retirou a espada do corpo dele, o que só piorou as coisas; agora o sangue estava livre para ser vomitado da ferida aberta. Temari correu até ele, observando seu rosto ir da surpresa à dor, ao desinteresse, enquanto seus olhos começavam a fechar. - Não, Shikamaru!

Ela mergulhou e o alcançou antes que ele caísse no chão. A kunoichi escapuliu, indo em direção às escadas, e Temari o colocou no chão o mais gentilmente que podia e se levantou.

Um médico. Ela precisava encontrar um médico-nin imediatamente. Mas fúria com o destino e com o tempo e seus esforços desperdiçados enuviaram sua mente, a cegaram, e ela se lançou atrás da mulher, com a velocidade que havia reservado para o golpe

mortal. Não a alcançaria... era rápida mas a kunoichi era mais rápida, e ainda assim estava conseguindo vencer a distância. Voou escada acima, pulando os degraus, dois lances atrás da outra mulher, depois só um, e com um grito de ódio absoluto a agarrou quando a outra estava tentando abrir a porta.

Puxando um dos punhos deu um soco tão forte na outra que ouviu a mandíbula dela se quebrar. A kunoichi voou por cima do corrimão e caiu nas escadas do andar de baixo. Temari pulou do corrimão, puxando seus leques. Não os abriu, queria clavas agora. Queria ouvir ossos se estilhaçando.

Mas a kunoichi rolou para longe quando Temari aterrissou. Sua máscara da ANBU havia sido deslocada pelo soco de Temari, revelando uma máscara de pano grossa e escura como aquela que Kakashi usava puxada até seus olhos. Ela a puxou de volta e pulou, usando a vantagem de estar num plano mais alto para passar sobre a cabeça de Temari, fora do alcance da loira. Estava indo para a porta novamente.

Temari correu na mesma direção, com intenção de pegar a mulher quando ela chegasse ao chão. Mas a outra acertou a parede e ricocheteou, depois mudou de direção novamente. Ainda ia para a porta, mas forçava Temari a reavaliar seus movimentos constantemente. Ela finalmente apenas seguiu a mulher, e quando chegou perto o suficiente arremessou os dois leques fechados de uma vez. Tentava acertá-la duas vezes numa sucessão rápida.

A kunoichi desviou no último momento e só um leque a acertou. Ainda assim, a ponta metálica e afiada do objeto fez um barulho satisfatório contra as costas dela, e a trajetória da mulher foi interrompida. Ela bateu na parede e caiu um andar abaixo.

Ela já estava de pé quando Temari a alcançou, mas não rápida o suficiente para fugir. Temari lhe deu um soco, que a mulher bloqueou e então socou. Acertou Temari em algum lugar em seu estômago, mas ela quase não o sentiu; absorveu a energia, virou-se em direção à mulher, inclinou o cotovelo em 90 graus e o acertou no rosto da outra. Presa entre Temari e a parede, a cabeça da mulher balançou, uma rachadura aparecendo na máscara. Não era um osso, mas ainda era bom.

A mulher caiu mas era um fingimento e ela desviou, indo para longe do alcance de Temari novamente, em direção à porta. E Temari teve que tomar uma decisão. Ela queria muito seguir a mulher, pegá-la nem que fosse no fim do mundo e socá-la até a inconsciência. Mas Shikamaru estava ferido, precisava dela... estava sangrando até a morte no andar de baixo, e dali ela conseguia ver as duas portas: a de cima, para onde a kunoichi corria, e a de baixo, por onde teria que tirar Shikamaru o mais rápido possível.

Não havia escolha. Gritou com a mulher uma última vez, um rugido desarticulado de insatisfação. Depois se virou e correu escada abaixo em direção à Shikamaru, recolocando os leques nas costas no caminho. Pulou o último lance de uma vez, caindo de quatro no chão ao lado do corpo dele. Ao lado _dele. _Não era um corpo, era Shikamaru. Ele iria ficar bem. Mas quando ela o pegou nos braços e se levantou, a poça de sangue que ficou no chão a aterrorizarou. Havia sobrado sangue nele?

- Acorde. – ela disse. – Não é hora para ser preguiçoso. Ela fungou e só então percebeu que estava chorando. Estava _chorando alto_, lágrimas e coriza corriam seu rosto. – Acorde, idiota!

Mas ele estava totalmente inerte. Ainda quente, mas não suportava seu próprio peso. A cabeça dele se recusava a ficar encostada ao peito dela, onde ela havia a colocado; ela pendia, balançando enquanto Temari corria com ele pela recepção. Ainda nenhuma secretária. _Onde _estava todo mundo?

Ela chutou a porta e correu para a rua, pulando na frente do primeiro humano que viu. Um senhor idoso.

- O Hospital! – gritou. - Onde é?

Assustado, ele apontou para o norte, e ela correu naquela direção. Claro que tinha que fazer tudo aquilo depois que tudo em Konoha havia sido rearranjado.

Enquanto corria, ouviu passos leves atrás de si, acompanhando-a.

- Temari, espere!

Olhou para onde vinha a voz; Ino estava ao lado dela, correndo facilmente sem o peso de um ser humano extra em seus braços.

- Não posso esperar!Ele está morrendo! Precisa de um médico-nin!

- Espera... só... – A mão delicada de Ino segurou o braço de Temari. – _Eu sou _médica-nin! Pare, okay?

Médica-nin? Ino... era... oh.

- Ajude-o! – ordenou.

- Eu vou. – Ino afirmou, olhando Temari nos olhos e falando cuidadosamente. – Mas você tem que colocá-lo no chão.

Ela concordou estupidamente, depois o colocou na calçada.

- Você _não pode_ deixá-lo morrer. – insistiu.

- Não planejo isso. Relaxe.

Ino se ajoelhou ao lado de Shikamaru e abriu seu colete.

- Me ajude. Levante-o para que eu possa tirar isso.

Temari concordou com a cabeça e fez o que lhe era pedido, depois segurou o colete enquanto Ino erguia a camiseta dele e posicionava suas mãos sobre o ferimento, sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. Temari observou os dois, o rosto acinzentado de Shikamaru e o olhar intenso de Ino, como se estivesse planejando intimidar o ferimento a fechar a si próprio. Observou o chakra brilhante que era emitido das palmas dela, fazendo a pele de Shikamaru ir do cinza ao verde. Observou a multidão que começava a se formar, um mar de rostos curiosos e ansiosos. E por alguma razão, o único pensamento coerente que tinha era irritação com Shikamaru, por ele ter sido tão _descuidado_ a ponto de conseguir furos em seu uniforme novo em folha.

Houve comoção quando alguém abriu caminho entre e multidão, uma voz masculina mandando as pessoas saírem da sua frente. Naruto apareceu, choque e incredulidade fazendo-o parecer uma criança.

- É o Shikamaru! - ele disse.

Por alguma razão, aquele comentário _doeu_. Mais que vê-lo sendo apunhalado; aquilo havia a deixado com mais raiva que qualquer outra coisa. Mas antes tudo havia sido correria e agora ela era a inútil, ficando de lado assistindo a alguém tentar salvá-lo. E a voz de Naruto, dizendo de maneira tão inocente, mas tão cheia de medo... parecia que ele estava identificando uma vítima.

- _Nara_ Shikamaru? – alguém perguntou.

- É... – Naruto concordou, o que causou um burburinho na multidão enquanto a informação era retransmitida. Nara Shikamaru, morrendo na calçada. Recém-casado. E... aquele era um uniforme jounin? Foi promovido? Mas estava morrendo. Que triste.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – uma criança perguntou.

- Pergunte ao seu Hokage. - Temari respondeu, sua voz falhando. Não com lágrimas, já tinha derramado todas que era capaz. Mas porque havia gastado toda a voz gritando. Mal podia se ouvir.

- _O que_? – Naruto perguntou, confuso. - O que ele fez?

Temari fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse, para que ela pudesse falar mais baixo. – Você não estava no time de Shikaku?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não hoje.

- Foi a Raiz. – ela começou, mas a voz de Ino a interrompeu.

- Naruto, me ajude. Afaste essa multidão. Não consigo me concentrar.

Ele concordou e pulou para a ação, ordenando com surpreendente efetividade. Temari não esperaria que ele, sozinho, conseguisse abrir tanto espaço para Ino em tão pouco tempo, empurrando a primeira linha da multidão para a rua. Mas o tom de voz dele não permitia discussões. E talvez o fato de que o herói querido de Konoha estava trabalhando para sua própria vantagem. Dando a ele um ar de autoridade.

E houve um barulho quando Chouji pulou no chão ao lado deles, vindo do telhado. Ele começou a ajudar Naruto imediatamente usando sua força física. O rosto dele estava mortalmente pálido... talvez mais pálido que o de Shikamaru. Parecia que ele ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Mas ele continuou firme ao lado de Naruto, dando a Ino o espaço que ela precisava enquanto trabalhava. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e ele as deixava cair sem vergonha.

Minutos longos e miseráveis passaram, nos quais Temari se viu observando a multidão, hipnotizada pelos padrões de rostos e corpos. Alguns rostos estavam faltando. Shikaku. Inoichi. Chouza. Eles tinham que estar cuidando da kunoichi com máscara de gato. Ela ficou se repetindo aquilo; não se permitiria considerar ideia de que ela havia fugido.

Finalmente, Ino moveu suas mãos e se levantou, limpando o sangue de Shikamaru em sua saia.

- Fechei as artérias maiores, mas ele precisa de uma transfusão imediatamente. E não sei o que mais pode estar danificado, ele precisa ser examinado por alguém com mais habilidades que eu.

Temari entregou o colete a Ino, que o pegou automaticamente, e se inclinou para pegar Shikamaru novamente. Mas Chouji entrou na sua frente.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. - Ele disse enquanto secava o rosto na manga de sua camisa. – Você pode vir com a gente.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu. – Não saberia para onde ir, de qualquer maneira.

Chouji pegou Shikamaru e desceu a rua, incrivelmente rápido para seu tamanho. Temari e Ino o seguiram de perto. Shikamaru ainda não estava a salvo de maneira nenhuma. Tudo o que Ino havia feito era evitar que ele sangrasse até a morte. Mas havia uma dúzia de maneiras de se morrer com um ferimento daqueles. Envenenado pelo conteúdo de seu colón. Pâncreas, rim ou pulmão perfurados e sem conserto. Tantas maneiras de morrer, e poucos e preciosos caminhos que levavam à vida.

Mas se ela não houvesse ido até ele, ele já estaria morto. Morto naquela escadaria, enquanto os idiotas que deveriam cuidar dele brincavam de esconde-esconde ao redor de seu corpo gelado.

E o mais estranho de tudo, Shikamaru sabia. Não ficou surpreso com sua chegada, estava _esperando_ por ela. Esperando que ela achasse uma brecha em suas ordens estivesse na escadaria, naquele minuto. Mas _por que? _Porque causara tantos problemas ao invés de simplesmente explicar a ela? Ela não entendia a maneira com que a mente dele trabalhava, era como se ele pensasse em ondas diferentes.

E ocorreu a ela, enquanto um arrepio muito próximo ao horror passava por seu corpo, que o entendimento que ele tinha dela, e consequentemente seu controle sobre ela, era muito mais profundo do que ela jamais compreenderia.

X x x

- Shikaku...

- Shhh, eu sei. Ele está bem. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Mas... o meu _bebê_! Meu menininho...

- Eu sei, Yoshino. Mas acabou. A pior parte passou. E ele está bem.

- Não consigo... não consigo fazer isso, Shikaku. Pensei que conseguisse, mas não. É muito perigoso e muito... ele não é uma _ferramenta. _Não é um sacrifício para o bem comum. Ele é nosso _filho._

- Eu sei... Me desculpe... shhh, está tudo bem. Não chore.

- Não acho que consigo vê-lo daquele jeito novamente. Até... só até ele acordar, ok? Por favor? Diga a ele que eu sinto muito. Se você estiver lá quando ele acordar diga a ele que eu estarei lá assim que puder.

- Eu entendo.

- É que... meus piores pesadelos. De novo, e de novo, e _de novo_... e... não acho que eu vá conseguir dormir novamente.

- Você vai dormir de novo. Shhh... Vou estar aqui com você enquanto você estiver dormindo. E ele vai estar em casa em alguns dias, e tudo vai voltar a ser o que era.

- _Nunca _vai voltar a ser como era antes.

- Você pode estar certa. Só temos que torcer para que seja melhor.

X x x

Foi uma surpresa quando Shikamaru abriu seus olhos novamente. Uma luz amarelada atravessava a janela, formas e linhas, cores e contrastes, todas as coisas que ele achou que nunca mais veria.

Não pôde ver mais ninguém, apesar de que mover a cabeça era algo que seus músculos não podiam fazer no momento. E sua boca estava seca. Sua garganta doía, o que era estranho. Principalmente porque se lembrava de todos os lugares em que havia sido ferido, e não parecia certo que o único que doesse fosse a garganta.

Tossiu um pouco para limpá-la, e _aquilo _fez com que dor se espalhasse por seu abdômen. Não valia a pena.

Houve barulhos de coisas se raspando e um par de olhos azuis preocupados apareceram. Temari se levantou de uma cadeira e se inclinou em direção à ele, e antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa ela desapareceu novamente. Alguns ruídos de plástico. Uma torneira aberta. Depois um copo d'água apareceu na frente de seu rosto, segurado por longos dedos bronzeados.

- Você consegue segurar sozinho? – ela perguntou. Sua voz estava rouca, e o lembrou como ela havia gritado na escadaria.

- Você está doente?

- Estou perguntando da água. Precisa de ajuda para beber?

Ele tentou levantar seu braço direito, por hábito. Mas o fantasma da dor em seu ombro fez com que levantasse o esquerdo, e pôde pegar o copo que ela oferecia. Assim que o fez, ouviu um clique, um zunido e sua cama começou a se inclinar. Não muito. Não houve pressão extra em seu abdômen. E então ela voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

- Obrigado. - ele disse.

- Mm.

Shikamaru bebeu um gole de água, estava morna. Mas era doce e fresca, como um gole roubado da pia do banheiro às 3 da manhã. O que fez com que ele percebesse que estava com a boca fechada há muito tempo.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

O rosto dela sumiu de vista novamente, apenas por um momento.

- É meio dia, então... vinte e seis horas.

- Fiquei desmaiado esse tempo todo?

- Eles te mantiveram sedado. Uma parte do seu tratamento foi bem dolorosa, como quando colocaram seu ombro de volta no lugar. – Uma marca apareceu no meio das sobrancelhas dela. – Se lembra de alguma coisa?

Ele tentou lembrar, mas as únicas imagens que conseguiu foram de uma máscara de gato e uma lâmina cintilante.

- Não.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Bom.

- Você a matou? – ele perguntou.

Raiva brilhou nos olhos dela.

- Não.

- Alguém a matou?

- Não. Seu pai não a encontrou. Ela não deixou nenhum rastro.

- Oh. – Não estava morta. Significava que teria outra batalha para se preocupar?

O canto da boca de Temari se ergueu um pouco, e houve um pouco se satisfação nas palavras dela.

- Mas você não foi o único que precisou de um hospital quando acabou.

- Tenho certeza. – Nunca houve dúvida em sua mente que Temari pelo menos se imporia contra aquela mulher.

Temari lhe dirigiu um olhar estranho e abriu a boca. Mas a porta foi aberta e Naruto apareceu, sorrindo com algum feito que havia conseguido completar. Ou coisa do tipo.

- Rámen de porco chegando! – ele disse enquanto balançava um saco marrom de papel. – Trouxe refrigerante também. Ei, olha quem acordou!

Ele andou até uma mesa próxima e começou a remexer o conteúdo da sacola. Pegou uma embalagem para viagem e deu para Temari, junto com um par de hashis descartáveis. Depois uma lata azul. Parecia Pocari Sweat. Depois ele coçou a testa com um dedo e olhou para Shikamaru se desculpando.

- Não trouxe nada para você... Achei que ainda estaria dormindo.

- Tudo bem. - Shikamaru disse. – Não estou com tanta fome assim.

Mas quando terminou de dizer, percebeu que estava mentindo. E como se fosse para acusá-lo, seu estômago roncou alto. Naruto ficou com uma expressão culpada, mas Temari riu.

- Ele não pode comer nada, Naruto, então não se preocupe. Alimentação intravenosa até amanhã. – Ela estendeu a mão e tocou a embalagem de fluidos pendurada perto da cama dele. – Mas ouvi dizer que é uma delícia.

- Realmente não posso comer nada? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Nada além de fluidos sem gás. – ela abriu a lata de refrigerante. – Seu pequeno intestino foi parcialmente seccionado e teve que ser fixado novamente. Já terminaram o serviço, mas não querem que você tente digerir nada muito difícil. Posso te trazer suco, se você quiser.

Ele se sentiu culpado por pedir algo a ela quando ela estava prestes a comer seu próprio almoço, mas o pensamento de algo com sabor fez com que ele ficasse desesperado.

- Ok.

- Maçã ou Uva?

- Glicose.

Ela sorriu.

- Entendido. Já volto.

Ela colocou a comida fora da vista dele e saiu do quarto. Ele ficou ambicioso e virou a cabeça para ver onde estava. O ramen estava num balcão longo, ao lado de um tabuleiro de shogi. Mas as peças não estavam nele, o tabuleiro só estava lá.

- Seu pai trouxe aquilo. – Naruto disse enquanto mastigava macarrão. – Temari e eu jogamos algumas vezes.

- Mesmo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Ela é muito boa. Não consigo ganhar dela.

Aquilo não surpreendeu Shikamaru nem um pouco. Não que Naruto fosse burro; longe daquilo. É que planejar não era o forte dele. Ele pensava melhor com os pés e com os músculos. Sob pressão, quando algo que realmente importava estava em jogo. A verdade era que Shikamaru sempre teve um pouco de inveja dele. Só um pouco.

- Posso te mostrar como ganhar dela.

Naruto pareceu cético.

- De verdade. Só me arrume um jogo de peças em branco e uma caneta. Você nunca mais vai perder para ela.

- Tá bom! – Naruto inclinou a cabeça para trás, segurando a embalagem de ramen sobre a boca e comendo o resto do macarrão. Depois ele pulou de sua cadeira e correu para a porta, jogando a caixa no lixo no caminho. – Já volto.

- Espera, eu não quis dizer agora...

Mas o loiro já havia saído, a porta balançando atrás dele, e Temari entrou imediatamente depois que ele saiu.

- Aonde ele vai com tanta pressa? – ela colocou o suco no balcão e abriu a tampa.

- Eu... não tenho certeza. – ele admitiu. – Onde quer que vendam peças de shogi em branco.

Temari pareceu confusa, depois balançou a cabeça, derrotada. Como se não valesse a pena nem tentar. Ela lhe deu o suco.

- Vá devagar com isso.

- Sim, senhora.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Pode pegar seu próprio suco da próxima vez.

Ele não pôde evitar sorrir um pouco enquanto bebia. Maçã. A verdade era que se sentia muito bem. Ele estava vivo... Temari estava viva... Todo mundo importante estava vivo. As coisas não aconteceram exatamente de acordo com o plano, mas ele conseguiu a cidadania de Temari...

- Os seus papéis.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Sim?

- Ela não os pegou, pegou? A mulher da Raiz?

- Não, não pegou. Estavam onde você os deixou.

- Bom.

- E vamos dizer que eu não vou dizer nada sobre as suas respostas por causa de sua condição debilitada. Você não está em condições de se defender.

- Obrigado. – ele sentiu seu sorriso aumentar. – Nara.

- Ah, cale a boca.

Ele a observou comer, invejoso daquele pedaço de carne que era grande demais para a boca mas que ela tentava comer inteiro de qualquer maneira.

- Então, o que mais eles tiveram que fixar novamente?

Ela levantou uma mão...mastigou... balançou a cabeça... mastigou mais um pouco. Depois finalmente engoliu.

- Nada, na verdade. Sakura disse que foi um milagre nenhum órgão vital ter sido seriamente danificado. Provavelmente a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

- Huh. – ele não estava ouvindo, descobriu que sua atenção ficava voltando para o ramen dela. Tentou tirar o foco do ramen, olhando para outro lugar. Bebendo seu suco. Seus olhos pousaram em algo que ele não havia visto antes, apesar de que agora ele se perguntava como era possível. Porque toda a parede do quarto estava coberta com flores, uma floresta variante de verde, branco, amarelo e roxo.

- De onde saiu tudo isso?

- Pessoas. – ela disse. – Não sei te dizer quem eram.

- Civis?

- A maioria. Você está ficando popular.

- Ótimo.

- Mas esse era o plano, certo? – ela comeu macarrão, ele se viu encarando a comida novamente.

- É, esse era o plano. Mas não era para ficar popular por quase _morrer_.

- Bem, tanto faz. Tenho certeza que o seu pai sabe manipular as coisas à favor dele. De alguma maneira as pessoas acham que derrotamos a mulher gato juntos.

Havia algo... estranho... na maneira com que ela mencionou seu pai. Uma queda súbita na temperatura. Abriu a boca para perguntar, teve alguma dificuldade, porque não sabia como perguntar sem ser ofensivo. Mas foi salvo de ter que descobrir na hora quando Temari riu.

- Você quer um pedaço? Teoricamente não posso te dar, mas dou se você prometer mastigar muito, muito bem.

- O que? – ele tirou os olhos do ramen de novo, e olhou para o rosto dela. Ela tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. – Não, tudo bem. Não devo.

- Não, você realmente devia, porque esses seus olhos estão implorando e me deixando enjoada.

Shikamaru suspirou. Não tinha força para discutir, nem queria. Tudo o que ele realmente queria era ramen.

- Posso comer um pedaço de porco?

- Isso é _tão_ patético. – ela comentou, mas procurou na caixinha até achar um pedaço pequeno e estendeu para ele.

- Só isso?

- É pegar ou largar.

Ele pegou. Era maravilhoso, e acabou rápido demais.

- Sem mais.

- Sim, sim.

Bateram na porta e Sakura entrou. Ela sorriu para Shikamaru.

- Naruto me disse que você acordou.

- Estou acordado.

- Como se sente? O efeito dos analgésicos já passou?

- Acho que não.

- Isso é bom. Só vim porque você precisa preencher uma ficha. Como seu parente mais próximo, pediram para Temari preencher enquanto você estava inconsciente, mas... – um dos cantos da boca da Haruno se curvou. – Mas não acho que posso entregar o que ela escreveu.

Ela lhe entregou o papel e um lápis. Ele olhou do papel para Temari, que mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para todo lugar, menos para _ele_.

- Minhas respostas são perfeitamente precisas.

Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Volto para pegar mais tarde. – disse saindo do quarto.

Shikamaru olhou para o papel. A primeira página era de informações pessoais. Nome: Nara Shikamaru. Data de aniversário: 22/9. Huh, ela sabia o dele com certeza. Cabelo...

- Cabelo: _ridículo_?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Bem, ele é. Olhe para ele.

- Olhos: vagos?

Ela torceu um dos lábios.

- Ocupação: Déspota e pé no saco. Muito obrigado. Eu poderia ter morrido, você sabe.

- Mas não morreu, graças à mim. E eu precisava de algum alívio cômico depois daquilo, saiba você.

- Pelo menos eu tentei preencher a sua ficha com alguma precisão.

- _Quarenta e cinco_ quilos? Isso é quase um insulto.

- Ei. É uma pergunta retórica, e você sabe. Achei que você me poupar.

- _Estou_ te poupando.

- Uhum. - ele jogou os papéis na mesinha ao lado. Preencheria tudo mais tarde. Ou talvez nunca.

- Então, está se sentindo melhor? – ela perguntou.

- Melhor que o que?

- Quero dizer, você tomou suco e comeu porco, está acordado... está melhor que uma hora atrás.

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo. – ela deixou o rámen de lado e cruzou os dedos no colo, se inclinando em direção a ele. Subitamente todo o humor havia sumido dos olhos dela.

- Porque você tem algumas explicações para dar.

* * *

><p>NT: Feliz 2012! Obrigada pra quem acompanha a tradução!

Acho que a tradução desse capítulo ficou mais esquisitinha porque eu revisei à noite, depois de ter lido muito, e com algum sono. Me desculpem e qualquer erro/frase estranha, por favor avisem.

Agora, saindo totalmente da fic, alguém aqui sabe se ainda existem pessoas que gostam/leem GaaIno? Mexendo nas minhas coisas descobri uma long que eu escrevi deles num estado já bem adiantadinho, e pensei em talvez postar, quem sabe.


	10. Desinibido

**Capítulo Nove**

**Desinibido**

- Não sei em que acreditar.

- Acredite nos seus próprios olhos. Fale com ele.

- E então o que? E se tudo o que ele disser for verdade, e o Rokudaime tenha deliberadamente o atacado? O que espera que eu faça?

- Não espero nada. Mas _espero_ que você examine onde recai a sua lealdade: a um hokage ou a cada homem, mulher e criança que vivem nessa vila. Pessoas que você jurou proteger.

- Sou leal a ambos, Shikaku. Você pode fazer parecer que é fácil escolher um ou outro, mas não sou tão cego.

- O hokage é um _escritório_. E esse escritório serve as pessoas, não o contrário. Lealdade ao hokage _é_ lealdade às pessoas, mas somente quando seus propósitos servem às necessidades deles.

- Não posso ouvir o que você está me dizendo. Você está falando de traição.

- Estou falando em generalidades. Se houvesse uma vila cujo kage fosse tão corrupto que assassinasse seus mais fiéis seguidores e tentar assassinar seus subordinados que confiaram nele e o procuraram para receber ordens, como você diria que a vila deveria lidar com ele?

- "Se" é a pergunta. E é a resposta que ainda está me escapando.

- Vá falar com ele, Hiashi.

- Vou pensar nisso.

X X X

Era difícil acreditar no quão bem Shikamaru parecia, considerando que apenas 24 horas antes ele estava próximo da morte, com o rosto tão pálido quanto as paredes estéreis ao redor dele, três médicos- nin trabalhando simultaneamente nele. Difícil de acreditar que ele esteve inconsciente enquanto bolsas e bolsas de sangue eram inseridas em suas veias. Temari esteve lá o tempo todo; foi contra as regras do hospital, claro, mas não havia um shinobi naquele hospital todo de quem ela tivesse medo, e nenhum pareceu disposto a confrontá-la. Então ela ficou. Não fora até essa manhã, depois que ele havia sido estabilizado da cirurgia e transfusões, que colocaram seu ombro de volta no lugar. Um ninja sentou em seu peito enquanto Sakura puxou e torceu seu braço para que voltasse ao lugar, e o rosto de Shikamaru ficou rígido de dor apesar de estar sedado.

Difícil acreditar que tanta coisa havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo. O exame dele. As brigas. Correr para tentar ajuda-lo. Assistir enquanto ele era ferido. O _sangue_. Ela não percebeu que ele havia sangrado em seu todo o seu vestido e pernas enquanto ela o carregava para fora até horas depois. Fora Ino quem lhe trouxera roupas limpas para que ela se trocasse e se limpasse o melhor que conseguisse com papel toalha, sabonete e lenços de álcool. Ela tentou fazer com que Temari fosse para casa à noite, e Temari havia concordado que era uma boa idéia. Mas ela... não podia. Naquele momento ele ainda estava em situação crítica, então as horas de visita não se aplicavam a ela. E não poderia se forçar a ir embora antes de vê-lo abrir os olhos. Então ela esperou que todos fossem embora e trocou de roupas no quarto com ele. Quase o desafiando a abrir os olhos e olhar para ela. Sabia que ele não acordaria; ainda estava drogado. Mas seria a cara dele esperar até que ela estivesse de roupas íntimas para abrir os olhos e dizer algo bem arrogante, como "Tem um banheiro para isso, sabe" ou "Só uma mulher para trocar de roupas doze vezes por dia, mesmo num hospital." Qualquer outro cara iria assoviar ou fazer uma piada sugestiva, mas não Shikamaru. Não, coisas daquele tipo estavam na categoria do flerte, e flertar era algo que ela o achava incapaz de fazer. Não com ela, pelo menos.

Mas ele não havia acordado, mesmo depois da oportunidade de caçoar dela. E ela nunca ficou confortável o suficiente na cadeira para dormir. Então ficou acordada a noite toda, observando-o. Observando e pensando _porque_ era tão importante que ainda estivesse lá, mesmo que soubesse que o pior tinha passado e ele estava em boas mãos. Por que parecia que sua vigilância era a única coisa que o estava mantendo vivo? Parecia supersticioso, e era uma descoberta desconfortável; sugeria que ela ainda estava muito emocional, muito depois que a ameaça séria havia passado. Todas as outras pessoas já haviam se acalmado, feito sua visita e ido para casa. Até Yoshino havia aceitado a condição do filho, pelo menos aparentemente; quem saberia o que passava pela cabeça dela? Mas Temari ainda estava lá, exausta, com frio, sentada numa cadeira de metal dura e angulosa, com _medo_. Com medo de que algo desse errado, algo fosse esquecido e ele morresse e a deixasse viúva antes mesmo que ela fosse uma esposa de verdade. Com medo de que houvessem o anestesiado demais e ele não voltasse. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa poderia dar errado, e ela não conseguiria descansar até saber que nada aconteceu.

Então, algum tempo depois que colocaram o ombro dele de volta no lugar e Sakura cortou a anestesia e o desentubou, Shikamaru acordou. E quanto ela viu os olhos dele se abrindo, olhando-a, reconhecendo-a, sentiu-se inundar de alívio de uma maneira que nunca havia experimentado antes. Mais forte até do que quando viu Gaara ser trazido de volta à vida. E como podia sentir aquilo? Como poderia ficar mais preocupada com o destino desse homem do que com o de seu próprio irmão?

E como parecia que toda a sua ansiedade havia desaparecido, simples assim? As primeiras palavras que ele disse foram perguntar a ela se ela estava doente. Preocupado com _ela_. E foi tão incongruente que seria cômico. Na verdade, era como ela se sentia. Com vontade de rir. Com vontade de se levantar e começar a andar... responder de alguma maneira física. Socá-lo no nariz. Sim, ela definitivamente queria socá-lo. Idiota. Assustando-a daquele jeito.

Mas ela não o socou; ao invés daquilo, pegou água para ele. E enquanto o observava beber, deitado na cama estreita de hospital com seu cabelo escuro espalhado ao seu redor como o de uma garota, acordado, se movendo e incontestavelmente _vivo_, ela percebeu: Não queria socá-lo de jeito nenhum. Não queria castigá-lo por sobreviver. Sobrevivência era algo que merecia ser celebrado, e era _aquilo_ que queria fazer. Dar uma festa em homenagem à vida. Ou coisa do tipo.

Não que uma festa fosse possível no hospital, mas era um sentimento que permanecia com ela. Contentamento que se renovava toda vez que ela checava para ver se ele ainda estava acordado, que se transformava em júbilo quando ele sorria. Apenas vinte e quatro horas depois e ele estava saudável o suficiente para sorrir. Parecia um milagre.

Mas ela não havia esquecido o que ele lhe disse na escadaria. _Você está atrasada_. Não havia esquecido como ele a havia controlado, e ainda não tinha idéia do por que. Mas era uma coisa na qual ela colocaria um ponto final, aqui e agora. Ele sobreviveu: ok, bom. Ótimo. Ela não estava viúva e talvez tivesse mais sessenta anos para passar com ele. E aquilo era o tipo de coisa sem noção que precisava ser parado antes que ficasse fora de controle. Aquela... manipulação. Teria que fazer sua festa mais tarde.

Então ela esperou até que Sakura saísse, até que parecesse que ninguém apareceria por um tempo. Abriria o jogo com ele. Ele estava bem, falando e comendo e fazendo piadas e sorrindo; poderia lidar com alguma oposição. E estava cansada de ser despistada.

- Como você soube?

Ele a observou da cama, olhos cansados mas afiados.

- Soube o que?

- Não seja dissimulado. Como soube que eu viria? Digo, eu _sei_ que você sabia. Planejou que eu estivesse lá o tempo todo, não?

- Não exatamente. Depois que recebi a carta, estava bem determinado a te manter em casa. Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Mudei de ideia.

Dizendo isso, ele fechou os olhos, como se houvesse terminado a explicação. Quase parecia que ia dormir novamente. Sem chance.

- Pare com as respostas encriptadas. – a kunoichi falou. - Você me enganou e eu quero saber o porquê.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos novamente. Ela percebeu que ele olhava para a caixa de rámen vazia então pegou o objeto e mostrou seu interior para que ele pudesse ver que não havia mais nada para implorar. Ele provavelmente não teve a intenção de parecer tão miserável quando viu que não havia mais; ela tinha _certeza_ que ele não teve intenção de tocá-la no fundo do coração e fazê-la se sentir culpada por seguir as regras. A maior parte delas. Mas ainda a irritou.

- Não planejei te trazer comigo no começo. Não te queria perto do Danzo e você sabe o porquê. Ainda me sinto assim; acho que seria muito estúpido nós dois ficarmos sozinhos com ele. Mas você estava certa. Você merecia estar lá. E enquanto eu estava prestando o exame jounnin, cheguei à conclusão que precisaria de você para derrotar qualquer pessoa que Danzo preparasse para mim. Ele me conhece muito bem. Sabe quais são as minhas fraquezas. Mas nós dois temos menos fraquezas para explorar. E imaginei que qualquer um que fosse uma grande ameaça para mim seria alguém à sua altura, por causa de nossos estilos complementares de luta.

- Mas por que você não me _disse_?

- Você a pegou, não pegou?

- O que?

- Pegou o Gato. Na escadaria.

- Sim...

- Não deveria ter conseguido. Ela era muito rápida para você. Não muito mais, mas rápida o bastante.

Temari pôde sentir aquilo de novo, a frustração. Porque ele não estava apenas _respondendo_ as perguntas dela. Estava dando voltas e fazendo com que ela trabalhasse por elas, e fosse ou não a intenção dele, era irritante.

- Shikamaru...

- Então como você a pegou? Como alcançou uma mulher que eu nem consegui _ver_?

Aquela pergunta fez com que ela pausasse, pois era algo em que se descobria pensando com frequência desde que Shikamaru estava estável o suficiente para que ela permitisse que sua mente vagasse. Como havia se movido tão rápido? Sentia como se houvesse se movido baseada em emoções naquele momento, tão sem foco em seu próprio corpo que ele se moveu sozinho. Como se ele _quisesse_ ser mais rápido que O Gato.

- Fiquei... irritada.

- Furiosa.

Temari concordou com a cabeça.

- Não acho que você tenha idéia do quanto é perigosa quando está com raiva. Você controla bem suas emoções numa batalha, porque sabe que se ficar com raiva, medo ou presunçosa, vai perder seu foco. Certo?

Ela concordou novamente. Agora entendia onde ele estava indo com aquilo, e ainda tinha dificuldades em aceitar.

- Não precisava que você estivesse focada, _eu_ planejava estar focado. Só precisava que você fosse uma força da natureza. E você foi.

- Eu não _acredito._ – A raiva fez com que ela se levantasse, mas não permitiria que fosse mais longe que aquilo. Ele não estava _tão_ saudável assim. – Você ocultou informações de mim para que eu ficasse com _raiva_? É a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi!

- Não é idiota. Seria idiota se não houvesse funcionado.

- _Não_ funcionou. Não estava com raiva de você, estava com raiva dela por te _machucar_. E me sentiria assim de qualquer maneira. Não precisava ter _mentido_ para mim.

- Sim, mas meu plano não incluía ser ferido. Meu plano incluía que nos encontrássemos na escadaria e enfrentássemos nosso inimigo juntos.

- Então você não me contaria nem se isso acontecesse?

- Não planejava te contar, não.

- Quando você _ia_ me contar?

Ele fez uma pausa antes de responder.

- Não planejei essa parte.

- Mentiroso. Você _sempre _planeja antes. Você não ia me contar. Ia deixar com que eu pensasse que encontrei uma brecha nas suas ordens, e que coincidentemente apareci a tempo de ser sua força da natureza ou o que seja, e nunca me contaria que havia planejado tudo antes.

Shikamaru abriu a boca para responder, mas ela ainda estava pressionando, toda a sua frustração vindo à tona de uma vez.

- E sabe o que isso me lembra? O seu _pai_. Mantendo tudo em segredo para que façamos as coisas da maneira que ele quer. Você está me tratando da mesma maneira com que ele trata a nós dois, e isso é cruel. Você detesta ficar desinformado tanto quanto eu. Então por que faz isso comigo?

- Porque eu tive que fazer isso, Temari. Você precisava da agressividade para ficar no nível dela. Ela teria te matado, também.

- Não, não teria, por que ela não me atacou.

_Aquilo_ pareceu deixá-lo chocado.

- De maneira nenhuma?

- Não.

- Nem quando você a pegou?

- Ela me acertou uma vez, mas estava mais interessada em fugir que em lutar.

As sobrancelhas dele se franziram e ela pôde ver as engrenagens já se movendo no cérebro dele.

- Huh.

- Huh o que?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Nada.

- Não me venha com essa, Nara. Não esconda coisas de mim a não ser que queira outro inimigo.

- Não estou escondendo nada de você.

- Você está confuso e não me diz o porquê.

- Bem... – ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Imaginei que Danzo estava mais preocupado em manter sua imagem limpa. Não achei que deixaria nenhum de nós sobreviver para acusá-lo.

Temari deu de ombros.

- Mas não faria sentido ela me atacar quando sabia que ia perder. Ela estaria morta e ainda sujaríamos o nome de Danzo.

- É. Talvez.

Ela podia dizer que ele ainda não estava convencido, mas era um tangente na qual não estava interessada no momento. Havia negócios a tratar.

- Escuta, você não pode esconder coisas de mim, me manipular e esperar que eu confie em você. Pessoas casadas são supostamente parceiras.

- Temari... Não sei o que estou fazendo, tá bem? Sou seu marido _e_ jounnin. Qual dos papéis tem prioridade?

- Talvez dependa da situação.

- Mesmo? Quando seria normal esquecer o meu trabalho para ser seu cônjuge ideal?

Ela pensou naquilo, mas não tinha uma resposta. A verdade era que não havia maneira de ele _pudesse_ ser seu marido ideal se fosse o tipo de cara que evitava seus deveres como shinobi.

- E quanto a você? – ele continuou. - Você desobedeceu a ordens para salvar seu marido?

- É diferente. _Você_ me deu a ordem para ficar. E não estou te pedindo para me colocar antes do trabalho, estou pedindo para que use esse seu cérebro privilegiado para encontrar maneiras de fazer seu trabalho sem _mentir_ para mim.

Shikamaru não disse nada por um momento. Remexeu seu suco e tomou alguns goles, engoliu e depois exalou lentamente. Lambeu os lábios.

- Me desculpe.

Ela fez uma ligação dupla mental.

- O que disse?

- Você me ouviu. Segui o plano que tinha melhores chances de sucesso. Mas provavelmente poderia ter criado outro se tivesse tentado mais. Não esperava que você ficasse tão brava com isso.

- Não, você não esperava que eu descobrisse.

Ele exalou novamente, dessa vez com mais frustração.

- Sabe, tenho destruído meu cérebro pela última semana tentando descobrir por que você tem uma resposta para cada coisa que sai da minha boca.

- Eu _não_ tenho.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se disesse "exatamente o que eu estava tentando dizer". Temari lutou consigo mesma sobre como poderia argumentar com aquilo, antes de se contentar em encará-lo.

- É porque você é uma mulher? – ele perguntou mais para si mesmo que para ela. – Acho que deve ser. Ino é do mesmo jeito e me deixa maluco. E mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ainda não descobri um jeito de fazê-la calar a boca.

Temari revirou os olhos. Ele deveria estar se sentindo ótimo se já estava fazendo apontamentos com relação a mulheres.

- Supere. – ela falou. - Isso não tem nada a ver com ser homem ou mulher, e tudo a ver com o fato de que você age como se soubesse tudo, mesmo depois que admite que não sabe nada. Não teria que discutir com você se você _ouvisse_ o que eu digo de vez em quando, ao invés de concluir que eu sou uma idiota só porque tenho peitos. E por falar nisso, "fazê-la calar a boca"? Sério? Essa é a coisa mais arrogante que já te ouvi dizer. Mais arrogante que quando você tentou me convencer que não poderia me deixar te proteger porque você é um _homem_. Não sei o que ... te faz pensar... que você... pode...

Ela começou a perder a linha de raciocínio quando ele levantou a mão esquerda para segurar a frente de seu vestido e a puxar para baixo. Então ela descobriu que era impossível falar, porque algo estava pressionado contra seus lábios.

Era a boca _dele_.

Por um instante, a mente dela parou; a única coisa que _sabia_ era o que estava _sentindo_. O rosto dele ali, bloqueando o ar e fazendo com que ficasse difícil respirar. Suas mãos espalmadas no peito dele porque instintivamente ela evitou colocar muito peso sobre seu ombro. Seu joelho estava apoiado de maneira dolorosa contra o metal da borda da cama dele. Mas quando as sinapses voltaram a funcionar ela percebeu, com uma torrente de emoções contraditórias, que ele estava a _beijando_. Lábios colados, da maneira que as pessoas que estavam apaixonadas uma pela outra faziam. Ele não estava reclamando sobre as atitudes dela. Não estava suspirando pesadamente. Não estava dizendo o quanto ela era problemática. _Beijando_.

Os lábios dele mal se moviam, os dela não se mexeram antes que ele a soltasse e a deixasse afundar na beirada da cama. Mas quando ela o olhou ele estava sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, olhos brilhantes de surpresa e perplexidade.

- Funcionou. - ele disse.

Temari abriu a boca, tentando pensar numa resposta. Nada inteligente lhe veio à mente.

- Hun?

O sorriso dele aumentou, surpresa substituída por diversão.

- Você parou de discutir.

- Você... – ela se deu conta do que ele tinha feito e ficou furiosa, calor de vergonha subindo por seu rosto. Claro. Só outra tática, outra maneira de usar a personalidade dela contra ela mesma para conseguir o que ele quisesse. – Você _me beijou_ para que eu calasse a boca?

- É, mais ou menos.

- Você não pode... você só... – ela gaguejou, forçando as palavras por seus dentes cerrados. – Isso é tão... o que tem de _errado_ com você? Quem você pensa que é? Um... cara... idiota.. que pode ...

Dedos se fecharam na frente de seu vestido novamente, puxando. Ele se levantou um pouco, olhos escuros aprisionaram o olhar dela. O rosto dele ficou mais próximo, narizes se tocaram, lábios se encontraram e o bla bla bla fútil dela se transformou num gemido abrupto e indignado. Ele a beijou de verdade daquela vez, lábios exigentes e responsivos, e ela se viu retribuindo apesar de sua indignação. Não, sua _raiva_. Apesar do fato que o que ela realmente queria fazer era empurrá-lo e... socá-lo. Na boca. Não _beijá-lo_ na boca, aquilo não resolveria nada. Mas não conseguia se fazer _parar_, e ele teve a audácia de dar uma risadinha no meio do beijo. Rindo dela.

Quando ele se afastou o sorriso bobo ainda estava em seu rosto, mesmo quando seu rosto de contraiu de dor enquanto ele voltava a se deitar na cama. E ela foi deixada tão paralisada quanto antes. Sabia que estava ficando nas mãos dele por não conseguir dizer nada depois de tal manobra, mas quanto mais ela tentava a retaliação, mais difícil era falar.

- Diz alguma coisa. – ele disse. Provocando.

Temari finalmente encontrou sua voz, que voltou de uma vez.

- Você é um idiota e eu te odeio.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos em cima do abdômen, a imagem do contentamento.

- Não, não odeia.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela, porque ele estava absolutamente certo. Não o odiava. Nunca havia o odiado. Estava brava com ele, frustrada com ele, era desconcertada por ele, mas o único sentimento que nunca conseguiu conjurar era ódio.

Ele abriu um dos olhos e a espiou, depois fechou-o novamente e o canto de sua boca se curvou um pouco. E ela se fixou naquele sorriso irritante como o símbolo de tudo o que estava errado em sua vida; todos os homens mandões e dominadores. Vinham em todos os modelos diferentes, dos cálculos frios de Gaara, aos segredos de Shikaku, a Shikamaru rompendo cada uma de suas barreiras rudemente. Ele pensava que a tinha na mão; bem, ela estava cansada de ser tão fácil de se entender. Estava cansada de fazer exatamente o que ele esperava. E era tempo de alguém tirar aquele sorrisinho dos lábios dele.

Ela se inclinou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando-o com tanta força e tanta vontade que ele fez um som abafado de surpresa. Ele tentou levar a mão para as costas dela,mas ela agarrou seu pulso e segurou-o para baixo, prendendo-o na cama ao lado dele. Ela _precisava_ daquilo. Precisava dominá-lo e fazer do jeito dela, aliviar a tensão que se acumulara em seu corpo a semana toda. Gritar não tinha adiantado. Destruir árvores não tinha adiantado. Até quebrar o maxilar do Gato não tinha feito nada mais que fazê-la desejar ter partido o crânio da mulher também. Mas ela poderia dirigir sua agressividade para a boca dele, mostrar quem era o chefe, se afastar toda vez que ele tentasse beijá-la de volta e deixá-lo sem balanço e insatisfeito, depois escolher um momento aleatório para deixá-lo capturá-la, só por um segundo, o suficiente para que ele mostrasse sua gratidão antes que ela continuasse. Ela podia morder o lábio inferior do ninja das sombras e sentir a respiração entrecortada dele. De todas as batalhas que havia perdido desde aquela noite em que Gaara lhe disse que se casaria, essa era uma que ela podia ganhar.

Ela o beijou até que não se sentia mais irritada, até poder pensar nele sem querer machucá-lo. Então ela se afastou, deixando-o com olhos arregalados de surpresa e a boca entreaberta. Temari pode apenas desejar que ela não tivesse ficado tão boba depois que ele a beijou. Ele riu, mais um engasgo de incredulidade do que outra coisa, e os olhos dele se fixaram no rosto dela.

- Diz alguma coisa. – ela disse, adicionando uma dose extra de sarcasmo para a ocasião.

Ele riu de novo, perplexo.

- Ai.

E foi então que ela percebeu que seu tronco estava apoiado no dele.

- Oh! – ela disse enquanto se levantava rapidamente. – Me desculpe!

Shuikamaru colocou a mão no abdômen e o apalpou um pouco, sorrindo.

- Talvez te molestar no hospital não tenha sido uma ideia muito boa.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico?

- Nah, estou bem.

- Não está se fazendo de durão, está?

- Provavelmente um pouquinho.

- Bem, não faça. Se tem algo que eu possa fazer por você, me diga.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, então segurou atrás do pescoço dela e a puxou para si.

- Se puder encontrar uma maneira de me beijar daquele jeito de novo sem me machucar, seria bom.

Ela riu um pouco.

- Duvido que seja tão... explosivo.

- Eu aceito como for.

Temari colocou uma mão em cada lado dele para se apoiar e manter seu peso longe do corpo dele, depois se inclinou e roçou os lábios nos dele.

- Tudo bem?

- Mm-hm.

- Tem certeza? Por que posso parar se você...

Shikamaru a cortou da maneira que ela já estava esperando, mas aquilo ainda tinha o poder de deixá-la atordoada. Agora ele estava no comando, apesar de ela ainda estar por cima dele, mas ela percebeu que precisava _daquilo,_ também. Precisava deixar que ele fizesse do jeito dele por um tempo, porque os beijos dele estavam aliviando uma dor que ela tinha no peito desde o primeiro dia. Nunca havia a percebido até agora, ou, se percebeu, não foi até senti-la se dissolvendo e ser capaz de apontar um dedo e dar um nome a ela pelo que era: medo de que ele nunca _quisesse_ beijá-la daquela maneira. Que ele nunca pensasse nela como uma esposa de verdade, só como uma que lhe fora forçada pela conveniência. Mas o tremor leve nos dedos dele no pescoço dela era toda a evidência que ela precisava para saber que não poderia estar mais errada. E reconhecer o quão próximo ela esteve de nunca saber como ele se sentia fez com que seu fôlego ficasse preso na garganta.

- Shikamaru...

- Hm?

- Estou feliz por você não ter morrido.

Ele a olhou de maneira séria.

- Estou feliz por você ter ido atrás de mim.

- E uh... só para registrar, não acho o seu cabelo ridículo. Na verdade é muito sexy.

Era um daqueles comentários que ela fazia antes de pensar. Mesmo antes de ter admitido para si mesma. E, infelizmente, era verdade.

Ele riu de maneira incrédula.

- E os meus olhos?

- Vagos.

- Ah.

- Mas tudo bem. – ela disse enquanto se rendia à súbita necessidade de tocar os cabelos dele com seus próprios dedos. – Um de nós tem que ser bonito, e o outro inteligente. De outra forma fica desequilibrado.

- Huh. Acho que sou supérfluo, então.

Surpresa, ela riu.

- Quem diria. Você _sabe_ flertar.

Ele ficou rosa com o comentário, o que pareceu bem nele. Era a primeira cor que ela via no rosto dele desde ontem.

- Eu não estava flertando. Flertar é algo que garotas adolescentes fazem. _Ino_ flerta. _Eu_ não flerto.

- Então você flerta distraidamente.

- Não me faça de beijar de novo para te fazer calar a boca.

- Fler...

Temari nem consegui terminar a palavra antes que ele a puxasse com raiva e cobrisse sua boca com a dele, o que era exatamente o que ela queria. Mas assim que ele a beijou, ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta. E uma voz masculina entusiasmada encheu o ar, antes de falhar, surpresa.

X X X

Shikamaru de repente descobriu seus lábios frustrantemente desocupados quando Naruto entrou no quarto, tirando a atenção de Temari dele. Ótimo, era justamente o que ele precisava. Sua primeira sessão de amassos interrompida por... bem, ninguém.

- Hey, adivinha! – Naruto berrou. – Consegui... algumas...

Ele os encarou, chocado, antes que um sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto.

- Devo voltar mais tarde?

Shikamaru disse "sim" ao mesmo tempo que Temari disse "Tudo bem". O Nara dirigiu um olhar para ela, tentando fazê-la perceber o quanto ele ficar não era bem. Ela só sorriu para ele.

- Vocês deveriam colocar um aviso na porta! – Naruto comentou, mas já estava atravessando o quarto e se sentando numa cadeira vazia. Ele entregou a Shikamaru uma pequena bolsa de tecido, e o Nara chacoalhou a bolsinha. Pequenas peças de madeira fizeram barulho. Peças de shougi.

- Não acredito que encontrou. – Shikamaru disse. Ele abriu a bolsa e despejou seu conteúdo em uma das mãos. Madeira lisa e interminada, branca dos dois lados e incrivelmente suave. – Não achava que alguém estava gastando tempo e dinheiro em coisas como essa com toda a reconstrução da Vila. – Era verdade. Seu pai fora forçado a trazer um tabuleiro de Suna em sua última viagem, por mais pesado que fosse.

- Não estão. – Naruto respondeu. – Então pedi para o Yamato. Ele fez as peças limpas _assim_. – ele estralou os dedos. – Muito rápido.

- É, bem pensado. Tem uma caneta?

- Sim.

Temari observava a cena com sobrancelhas erguidas, e parecia que sua curiosidade finalmente tinha levado a melhor sobre ela.

- _O que_ você está fazendo?

Shikamaru apontou com a cabeça para Naruto e pegou a caneta.

- Vou ensiná-lo a chutar seu traseiro no shougi.

A resposta dela foi a mesma de Naruto, ceticismo. Ele ignorou a reação e voltou a trabalhar nas peças. Demorou um minuto para descobrir uma forma de colocar tanta informação em uma única peça, mas quando terminou parecia bom, e ele mostrou a peça para Naruto.

- Está vendo? Esse é o Kei. - Ele apontou para o kanji perto do topo da peça. Depois apontou onde havia escrito seu próprio nome embaixo do kanji, e embaixo disso desenhou uma representação icônica de sua cabeça. – Sou eu, está vendo? Eu sou o Kei.- Naruto apertou os olhos e Shikamaru virou a peça. – Quando for promovido, serei o Narikei. – Ele havia desenhado sua própria cabeça do outro lado também, junto com o kanji de sua nova posição. – Entendeu?

- Ok.

Shikamaru preencheu outra peça com o kanji do Kin, depois escreveu o nome de Gaara debaixo e desenhou o ruivo, apenas reconhecível por causa dos olhos delineados de negro e o cabelo revolto. Mostrou a peça a Naruto.

- Gaara. - disse como se não fosse óbvio.

Ele preencheu mais algumas.

- Esse Gyn é Hinata, e o Ryuu é o Lee.

Naruto sorriu.

- O dragão.

- Certo. E temos Neji, Kakashi e Iruka... consegue pensar em mais alguém?

- Sasuke e Sakura.

- Ok. – ele preencheu aqueles e colocou as peças no colo. Fez Sakura o outro Gin, e Sasuke o Ou. O Rei. Parecia um pouco cruel fazer aquilo, mas confiava que Naruto entenderia. Desenhar Sasuke era difícil, parecia uma ferramenta o que quer que Shikamaru fizesse.

Shikamaru continuou com o resto das peças, desenhando as pequenas caricaturas que ele usava quando traçava planos para seus times, colocando a de Naruto em todos os peões. Assim que terminou deu as peças a Temari. Estava prestes a pedir o tableiro de Shougi, mas ela já estava colocando-o em seu colo, ajudando-o a posicionar as peças em ordem: as normais de um lado, as novas e especiais do outro.

- Essas são suas novas peças. – ele disse apontando para aquelas com os nomes e rostos dos amigos de Naruto. – Sua fraqueza no shougi é porque você não acha que é importante. Não imagina as peças como soldados de verdade. Mas observe a Hinata aqui.

- Hinata? - Naruto pegou a peça do tabuleiro e estudou o pequeno desenho. Seu rosto estava bem mais pensativo do que Shikamaru esperava, mas resolveu trabalhar com aquilo.

- Vai mandá-la para a batalha. E você é o capitão dela. Quer dizer que ela confia em você para lhe dar as melhores ordens, para que ela não seja capturada ou morta. Certo?

Naruto concordou, ainda observando a peça.

- O mesmo acontece com seus outros subordinados. Você é o único que pode protegê-los, porque ele vão fazer o que você mandar. Depende de você mantê-los a salvo. E a única maneira de mantê-los assim é derrotando o Rei desafiante.

- Ok.

Shikamaru pegou a peça Hinata e recolocou-a no tabuleiro e rearranjou as peças para que ela ficasse em iminente perigo. Ele colocou seu próprio Kei adiante de maneira que um movimento lhe permitisse proteger Hinata.

- Às vezes é necessário que um dos membros de seu time se sacrifique. – ele movimentou sua peça, bloqueando o Ryuu adversário que ameaçava Hinata. Depois fez com que sua própria peça fosse capturada no lugar de Hinata. Pegou a peça e mostrou para Naruto. – Pertenço ao inimigo agora, certo?

Naruto concordou. Parecia perturbado com o desenvolvimento.

- Mas vamos fingir que você sabe que eu serei capturado e você escolheu me colocar nessa posição, e então posso ser resgatado no final do jogo. É um blefe, estamos apenas enganando o inimigo para ganhar tempo. – Não era uma boa logística de batalha, mas o rosto de Naruto indicava que ele tinha entendido. Funcionava para os propósitos do jogo.

- Mas... – Shikamaru continuou, usando a peça de Hinata para capturar o Ryuu, colocando-a "inadvertidamente" no caminho de um Kaku inimigo. Naruto viu a ameaça e levantou uma mão para pará-lo, mas Shikamaru deixou Hinata onde estava. – Mas se perder sua peça por descuido, acidente ou mau planejamento... – ele moveu o Kaku para capturar Hinata. - ... essa peça pertence ao inimigo para sempre. Morto ou atuando contra sua própria Vila, não importa. Eles estão perdidos e você falhou.

Olhou para Naruto. Ele estava observando o tabuleiro com a mandíbula cerrada.

- Só você vai saber a causa da perda de um dos seus colegas de time: uma estratégia boa, ou ser vítima de uma. Às vezes vai ser forçado a sacrificar uma peça pelo bem de outra, mas não ter escolha quer dizer que perdeu aquela batalha em particular. E você é quem tem que conviver com suas decisões. Outra coisa.

Naruto o encarou, olhos duros.

- Tem uma peça do tabuleiro que não pode ser sacrificada, certo? – ele tocou no Rei, Sasuke. – Se perder seu Rei, o jogo acabou. – Ele moveu o Kaku que capturara Hinata para capturar Sasuke. – Se perder o Rei... - pegou a peça e mostrou-a para Naruto, e com um truque de mão fez com que ela sumisse entre seus dedos. -...você não o recupera.

Depois de um momento, Naruto concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Shikamaru fez a peça de Sasuke reaparecer, depois entregou-a a Naruto.

- Por que não tenta? Veja se consegue ganhar dela agora.

Depois percebeu que nunca havia perguntado a Temari se ela queria jogar novamente, mas quando se virou ela já estava tirando o tabuleiro de seu colo e colocando as peças em posição inicial. Que mulher. Como ele queria ter privacidade.

Naruto carregou sua cadeira para o outro lado da cama e sentou-se de frente para Temari, ficando com o lado personalizado enquanto ela ficava com as peças comuns.

- Por falar nisso, - Naruto começou. - vi seu pai. Acho que ele vai voltar agora à tarde.

- Voltar?

- Ele esteve aqui algumas vezes. – Temari disse. – Ontem, na verdade. Foi quando ele trouxe o tabuleiro, mas ninguém quis jogar até hoje de manhã.

Lá estava novamente, o tom frio na voz dela quando ela mencionou seu pai. Ele havia deixado passar antes, mas era algo que precisava ser esclarecido, tendo gente com eles ou não. Bem, ter alguém lá requeria que ele fosse mais enigmático sobre o assunto, mas ele não permitira que sentimentos frios existissem entre as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Não com a ameaça de guerra no ar.

- Temari?

- Hm? - ela já estava concentrada no jogo, nem piscava.

- Algo... aconteceu?

Ela não o olhou, mas ele percebeu alguns músculos de contraírem em suas têmporas.

- Sim. Dois minutos extras antes de eu te alcançar.

- Espera aí... está dizendo que _ele_ é o motivo pelo qual você...

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Shikamaru abriu a boca, fechou-a novamente. Não fazia sentido nenhum. Seu pai sabia que ele planejava que Temari interviesse; havia avisado ontem pela manhã, antes que Shikaku saísse para preparar seu time. Por que ele a atrasou?

Mas manteve os pensamentos para si próprio. Era melhor perguntar para Shikaku diretamente. Certamente ele tinha suas razões; talvez tenha visto que Temari estava instável _demais_, ou talvez planejasse entrar ele próprio... poderiam ser muitas coisas. Talvez a chegada de Temari tenha interferido em algum aspecto do plano que Shikamaru não conhecia. Ele não tinha muitas informações, então não havia motivos para se estressar com aquilo. Ainda não.

Além disso, ele estava cansado. Não queria admitir, mas dar uns amassos com Temari havia levado muita de sua energia. E estava começando a sentir dores em seu estômago que não eram preocupantes, apenas desconfortáveis. O efeito dos analgésicos deveria estar passando, como Sakura havia dito, e ele sentia seu humor mudando de feliz para amargo. Lhe ocorreu pensar que talvez ainda estivesse meio dopado quando beijou Temari.

Mas o _tic... tic... tic..._ das peças de shougi eram tão relaxantes quanto poucos outros tipos de som podem ser, e ele se viu cochilando apesar de seu desconforto. Depois de um tempo ouviu o clique e o chiado dos controles da cama; Temari estava abaixando para ele. Ele observou o rosto dela estudando-o, seu rosto e lábios estavam _tão_ perto. Poderiam estar muito longe também.

E ele estava capturado pelo modo que ela parecia saber do que ele precisava, e providenciava sem que ele pedisse. Toda vez. A água, o suco, o rámen. Levantando e inclinando sua cama. O tabuleiro de Shougi. Eram pequenas coisas, claro, mas eram essas pequenas coisas que eram seus maiores desafios agora. E ela providenciava tudo como se pudesse ver dentro de seu cérebro e adivinhar o que ele queria. Mas talvez fosse porque ele estava ferido. Ela não havia feito aquilo sempre, havia?

Logo percebeu que a resposta era óbvia: claro que ela havia feito. Ele podia se lembrar de uma dúzia de vezes em que ela havia feito algo do tipo. Levou almoço para ele quando ele acordou no hotel no primeiro dia. Às três da tarde. Ajudando-o na discussão com seu pai quando ele não sabia _o que_ dizer. Sempre antecipando o que ele queria quando a levou para a escola, e ele nunca precisou pedir nada diretamente.

E agora estava tudo claro, o padrão das interações deles desde o dia em que se conheceram. Bem, talvez não no primeiro dia, não havia nada solícito nela no Exame Chuunin. Mas em todos os dias que se seguiram. Vindo salvá-lo quando aquela mulher do Som estava para transformá-lo numa estatística de chuunins de doze anos. Simplesmente compreendendo os métodos dele e reagindo sem perguntas quando enfrentavam inimigos comuns. Não eram os ferimentos dele, era _ela_.

Shikamaru não sabia bem o que fazer com aquela informação. Não casava de forma nenhuma com tudo o que ele imaginava quando pensava nela: antagonismo, teimosia, mandona... era aquela a imagem que ela sempre projetava, com ele mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E o que ninguém nunca poderia dizer sobre Temari era que ela era só papo; ela realmente fazia o que dizia, e era tão perigosa quanto aparentava ser.

Tentar entender estava fazendo sua cabeça doer. Como se seu corpo já não doesse o suficiente. Talvez ele devesse se focar em dormir.

- Nossa, Shikamaru. – a voz de Temari interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele abriu seus olhos para vê-la examinando-o, claramente preocupada. – Se você está sentindo dor deveria avisar alguém. Não fique aí como se fosse um cara durão e tivesse que lidar com isso; não faz sentido quando você sabe que existem pelo menos dez pessoas diferentes nesse hospital que podem te ajudar.

- É uma tolerância masculina. – ele disse.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você inventou isso.

- Não. É um lema masculino que não é dito.

- Chega. Você está sendo ridículo e deveria estar descansando. Vou buscar a Sakura.

Ele quase disse "Sim, senhora", mas aquilo o enjoou. Levou um segundo para descobrir o por que: era a mesma coisa que seu pai sempre dizia para sua mãe. Tinha que ter certeza que evitaria aquela frase no futuro, então por enquanto escolheu um "Obrigado, Chefe."

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas ele pôde ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios antes que ela saísse do quarto.

Ele ouviu o _tic_ de uma peça de shougi. Naruto.

- Como estão as coisas aí?

- Bem, eu acho.

- Quanto soldados você ainda tem?

- Bem... perdi todos os meus peões...

Claro. Confie em Naruto para se sacrificar antes.

- ... mas apesar disso ainda tenho todas menos Kakashi-sensei e Neji.

- Sacrifícios ou prisioneiros?

- Sacrifícios.

- Bom. E quantas peças Temari têm?

- Umm... seis.

- O que? – Shikamaru se ergueu da cama antes que pudesse pensar, para ver o tabuleiro. Dor fez com que ele perdesse o fôlego. – Sério?

Era sério. Ela ainda tinha o rei, um Narigin, seus dois Kaku, um dos quais fora promovido a Uma. Havia também adicionado Kakashi e Neji à sua tropa.

Naruto tinha várias peças de Temari, e nenhuma estava no jogo.

- Eu dormi ou coisa do tipo? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Talvez. Você ficou quieto por um tempo.

- Você pode usar as peças dela contra ela, você sabe. – ele disse. Como se precisasse. Naruto ia destruí-la em minuto.

- Não quero. São o inimigo.

- E daí? Temari também era, há quatro anos atrás. E Gaara. Você, sobre todas as pessoas, deveria entender o conceito de assimilar seus oponentes.

- Acho que sim. Hey, quer saber... Acho que vou ganhar.

- Você vai ganhar.

- Legal! Obrigado.

- Sem problemas. Só espero que Temari não me mate.

- Ela não vai te matar. – Naruto disse. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Mas aposto que ela vai te beijar.

- Não seja esquisito. – Shikamaru disse. Embaraço fez com que ele se deitasse novamente. – Isso é particular.

- Não quando você está num lugar público, não é.

- Só porque estou preso aqui.

Naruto riu.

X X X

Temari voltou com Sakura rapidamente, que depois de examinar Shikamaru chegou à conclusão de que ele estava "se esforçando demais". Esse diagnóstico fez com que Naruto risse. Não sabia como Temari havia reagido; tudo o que ouviu foi o som de um tapa seguido por um "Ai!" indignado e os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

Ela gastou alguns minutos usando chakra em seus ferimentos novamente, mas estava hesitante em lhe dar mais sedativos, depois das 24 horas que ele havia passado em coma induzido. Então colocou seus dedos nas têmporas dele para ajudar a aliviar a dor que ainda restava, depois ordenou que ele fosse com calma sob ameaça de passar mais que os dois dias previstos no hospital e ficar sem sua gelatina no jantar. Ela provavelmente não sabia que motivação forte eram aquelas duas coisas; Shikamaru reclinou sua cama imediatamente e jurou mentalmente não fazer nada mais que ficar deitado e ser beijado, assim que a oportunidade aparecesse novamente.

Infelizmente, parecia que a curta meia hora que ele passou com Temari era a última de privacidade que eles teriam. As notícias de que Shikamaru estava acordado deviam ter se espalhado, porque as visitas começaram a aparecer em intervalos curtos ou seguidamente. Além disso, Naruto ficou lá o tempo todo, jogando Shougi com Temari. Não demorou muito para que ele a derrotasse, e Temari concedeu a vitória graciosamente, mas demandou uma revanche, sugerindo que havia subestimado Naruto e precisava de outra chance para encará-lo seriamente. E o Jogo Dois começou. Parecia ser ótimo entretenimento, pois as visitas inevitavelmente se reuniam ao redor da mesa, observando os jogadores. Não parecia que Temari estava pegando leve com Naruto, o som das peças eram pontuados por gemidos desapontados, e até um grito de "Coloque-a de volta!".

A maioria dos visitantes eram pessoas que ele conhecia bem: Kurenai, parecendo grávida o suficiente para precisar ser internada ela própria, Lee e Tenten, Kiba e Shino, Ino e Chouji, junto com outros conhecidos, como Ogawa-san. Ela lhe deu uma caixa grande churrasco, e doeu fisicamente dá-la a Chouji quando ela foi embora, seu estômago se torcendo contra aquilo.

E as flores e cestas de frutas e origamis continuaram a chegar, muitas acompanhadas por cartões assinados por pessoas que ele nem conhecia. Mas nenhum dos arranjos era tão notável quanto a monstruosidade que fora levada por Shiho enquanto Chouji e Ino ainda estavam visitando. Ela colocou perto da janela, depois desapareceu na ponta da cama, e ele pode ver o que parecia ser o topo de uma pequena árvore que se apoiava na parede. Depois ela finalmente apareceu, com o rosto vermelho e cabelo desgrenhado. Seus óculos estavam tortos, ela os ajeitou.

- Não quero que bloqueie a tomada. Poderia representar risco de incêndio.

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

- É do departamento de Criptologia.

- Oh, obrigada. Muito... gentil da sua parte.

Ela pareceu brilhar de alegria.

- Eu fiquei sabendo, quero dizer, _nós_ ficamos sabendo hoje que você estava no Hospital. Nem sabia que você estava _doente_. Não se ouve muitas fofocas no laboratório. Quero dizer... novidades. Você sabe, estamos sempre ocupados.

- É, eu sei.

- Então. – ela tirou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto, mas ele voltou para onde estava imediatamente. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Não muito mal.

- Isso é bom. Você deveria estar focado em se cuidar. Sabe, se tem alguma coisa que precisa deveria pedir. Não tente fazer tudo sozinho.

- Ok. – Era uma coisa engraçada para ela dizer, por algumas razões: primeiro, ele achava que ela não sabia porque ele realmente estava no hospital, parecia estar jogando generalidades que só se aplicavam por serem muito genéricas. Dois, ela soava _como_ a Temari, sem o tom autoritário na voz.

- Quero dizer... – ela assoprou o cabelo novamente, depois desistiu e empurrou-o para longe do rosto. – Sabe, posso ajudar se precisar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. É só pedir.

O que apenas o lembrou o quão entranho e legal era o fato de Temari não _precisava_ pedir.

- Ok, obrigado.

- Então, você precisa?

- Preciso do que?

- De alguma coisa?

Sim. Comida, um elástico de cabelo e calças.

- Acho que estou bem. Ou ficarei, assim que Sakura voltar com um frasco novo de soro para eu comer.

Shiho riu com o comentário, durante tempo o suficiente para que ele se perguntasse se o que ele disse e o que ela ouviu eram a mesma coisa.

- Wow. – ela continuou. – É realmente impressionante que você consiga manter seu senso de humor nessa situação.

- Temari. – Naruto cortou, soando impaciente. – É sua vez! Anda logo pra eu poder armar minha armadilha!

Shikamaru olhou para o lado para ver Temari recostada na cadeira, braços cruzados, encarando Shiho com expressão divertida. Ino estava olhando para ela, lábios apertados em sua clássica cara de "tentando não cair da gargalhada".

- Oi. – Temari disse e Shiho se virou para ela, confusa por ter sido cumprimentada por uma estranha. Mas sorriu contidamente.

- Olá.

- Não fomos apresentadas, fomos?

- Não... – Shiho balançou a cabeça. – Acho que não. Meu nome é Shiho.

- Temari. - ela respondeu sorrindo. – _Nara_ Temari.

Shikamaru ficou surpreso por ela usar seu sobrenome abertamente, e tentou conter o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. _Nara_ Temari. Aquilo soava tão bem. Deslizava pela língua. Nara Temari.

Mas Shiho apenas respondeu "Prazer em conhecê-la" e voltou a olhar para ele, o que fez com que Shikamaru imaginasse se ela havia se dado conta que Temari era sua mulher. Não ouviam muitas fofocas no laboratório, ela disse. Ela sabia que ele era casado? Ele tinha apenas 16 anos, faria mais sentido se Temari fosse uma prima ou algo do tipo. Ele suspirou; teria que fazer a terrível apresentação formal para deixar aquilo claro. Problemático.

Mas Shiho já havia voltado ao seu normal em um segundo. Parecia que estava perpetuamente ansiosa ou coisa do tipo.

- Certo, então me avise, que dizer, _nos_ avise, o Laboratório de Criptologia, se precisar de ajuda em alguma coisa enquanto estiver no hospital. Faz mas sentido se você _me_ pedir diretamente, já que somos conhecidos, mas o importante é que não faça muito esforço para que melhore.

- Shiho.

Shikamaru sentiu dedos tocando sua mão; Temari estava se inclinando para frente com um sorriso que parecia estralar. Os olhos de Shiho se arregalaram, e Shikamaru ficou com a sensação desconfortável de que estava no caminho de algo perigoso. Como um trem.

- Sim?

- Acho que cubro esse departamento. – Temari disse enquanto acariciava a mão dele. – Mas se ele precisar de alguma decodificação, te aviso.

Shiho deu um passo para trás, piscando rapidamente. Ela ajustou os óculos novamente. Engoliu.

- Oh. – foi tudo o que ela disse. O que fez o fato de que Temari tivesse uma resposta ser muito estranho.

- É.

- Bem, acho que devo voltar para o laboratório.

Temari não respondeu dessa vez, mas seus dedos deixaram a mão de Shikamaru e houve um _tic_ no tabuleiro de Shougi.

- Há! – disse Naruto.

- Obrigado pela... árvore. – Shikamaru não soube mais o que dizer. Houve uma mudança drástica na atmosfera do quarto e ele não sabia bem o por que.

Shiho apenas concordou, e já saía do quarto.

- Melhore rápido.

Shikamaru abriu a boca para responder, mas Temari o fez antes dele.

- Oh, ele vai. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer foi meu. – Shiho respondeu sem convencer. Ela saiu, e se passaram cinco segundos inteiros de silêncio antes de Ino cair na gargalhada.

- O que acabou de acontecer? - Shikamaru perguntou.

- Não estava prestando atenção? - Temari respondeu. – Uma garota te trouxe uma árvore.

- Temari-san, você é assustadora! – Ino comentou.

- Não faço idéia a que você se refere.

- Xeque-mate!- gritou Naruto, no que foi respondido por um palavrão pouco feminino por parte de Temari.

- Estava distraída. Revanche.

- Qualquer hora ou lugar.

- Aqui e agora.

Shikamaru gemeu e revirou os olhos.

- Vocês podem não ter outra partida agora? – daquele jeito ele nunca ficaria sozinho com Temari. Mas ele deveria ter previsto aquilo quando começou a rivalidade no Shougi.

-Oh, tudo bem. – Temari respondeu antes de apontar um dedo para Naruto. - Mais tarde.

- Pode vir!

Depois que Naruto ajudou Temari a guardar o tabuleiro, Ino e Chouji se despediram e foram embora. O que deixava Shikamaru com uma visita hiperativa e loira. Não era como se ele não quisesse Naruto lá, entre eles haviam desenvolvido o hábito de fazer companhia um para o outro quando estavam no hospital. Mas Temari estava tão próxima, o tecido do vestido dela roçava nos dedos de sua mão esquerda e tudo o que ele queria era puxar aquele vestido novamente e trazê-la para ele. Só por um minuto; ele ficaria feliz se pudesse ficar sozinho por um minuto para beijá-la. Agora seria um momento oportuno para Naruto ir ao banheiro ou coisa do tipo.

- Naruto. - Temari disse, lendo sua mente como de costume. – Pode fazer algo para mim?

- Claro.

- Vá atrás da Sakura e diga que Shikamaru está pronto para comer gelatina.

- Pffff. Você quer que eu saia para vocês se agarrarem.

- Não, quero que você saia para que não _assista_ enquanto nos agarramos.

Naruto ergueu as mãos em rendição.

- Estou indo, estou indo!

- Bom garoto.

Temari ficou imóvel, observando enquanto Naruto saía e a porta se fechava totalmente atrás dele. Então Shikamaru sentiu o peso dela sobre ele, os seios dela sobre o peito dele e os lábios dela sobre os dele, angulada de maneira que não atingisse seu ferimento. Ela o beijou freneticamente como se estivesse tentando aproveitar o tempo antes que Naruto voltasse, e Shikamaru se permitiu aproveitar, apenas participando o suficiente quando ela deixava que ele a beijasse de volta. Que outra escolha ele tinha além de deixar os lábios dela passearem por seu rosto e levassem o que queriam? Só estava seguindo ordens médicas.

- Sou só eu... – ela disse entre os beijos. – Mas essas foram as duas horas mais torturantes de nossas vida?

Ele teve que esperar ela deixar seus lábios e respirar antes de responder.

- Não foi só você.

- Mmm.

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu com a Shiho agora?

- Não posso falar. Estou beijando.

- Você consegue fazer os dois. Eu já vi.

- Mm. Bem... – os lábios dela desceram para sua mandíbula, em direção a seu pescoço. – Ela gosta de você.

- Huh? – Era difícil pensar com uma boca em sua garganta. – Gosta... do que?

- De você. Ela gosta de você. – ele sentiu algo quente percorrer sua pele. A língua dela. Doeu quando os músculos de seu estômago se contraíram, mas era uma dor tolerada com vontade. – Ela só precisava de um pequeno esclarecimento quanto à sua disponibilidade.

- Oh. – Shikamaru meio que sabia do que ela estava falando, mas já tinha esquecido qual havia sido a pergunta.

- Como é possível que você fique tão sexy numa roupa de hospital?

Ele não tinha resposta. Na verdade, ainda estava tentando assimilar o comportamento carinhoso dela com sua personalidade. E seu cérebro dava a mesma resposta: Não computa. Falando em possibilidades, como era possível que uma mulher que não tinha nada de bom para dizer dele antes pudesse ser tão efusiva em elogios? E elogios embaraçosos. Não que ele não apreciasse, só não entendia.

Mas ele não teve que responder, já que ela estava o beijando na boca novamente. E lá estava: aquele sentimento de felicidade e tranquilidade. Ele quase não podia lidar com o quão boa a vida dele tinha ficado no último dia. Não queria que Naruto voltasse, não queria que seu pai aparecesse, só queria beijar sua esposa e conhecer aquela mulher que tinha mais facetas que ele jamais esperaria e que, por algum motivo, parecia amá-lo.

Mas não era para ser. Porque naquele momento alguém bateu à porta, e Temari se afastou com um rosto enrubescido e frustrado. Ela se sentou a arrumou suas roupas para depois perguntar com um pouco mais de veemência do que era educado.

- _Quem_ é?

Uma fresta da porta foi aberta, revelando um par de olhos pálidos.

- Neji. Shikamaru está bem para conversar?

- Sim. – ela suspirou. – Ele está ótimo.

Neji entrou e cumprimentou Shikamaru com a cabeça.

- Estou aqui em nome de Hiashi-sama. Ele tem muitas perguntas, e espera que você possa esclarecer algumas coisas para ele.

* * *

><p>NT - A autora escreveu essa fic levando-se em conta as convenções japonesas, que ela leva muito a sério. Então beijos em público não existem, o que Naruto viu foi um acidente, e Temari ter acariciado a mão do Shikamaru na frente da Shiho foi bastante ousado. E japoneses não costumam dizer "eu te amo", pelo menos não com todas as letras, mas os "eu te amos" estão aqui nessa fic, na parte do "Shikamaru?" "Uhm?" "Estou feliz por você não ter morrido." "Estou feliz por você ter ido atrás de mim."

Esse capítulo é uma ode ao amor ShikaTema, e Shiho bashing é muito melhor que qualquer outro bashing. Em todo caso, eu sinto muito por ter demorado um mês para atualizar. Minha vida está meio atribulada, e revisar os capítulos, que são longos, é bastante trabalhoso. Enfim, planejo terminar essa fic o mais rápido que eu puder. Obrigada a quem ainda acompanha.


End file.
